Voyage à Paris
by guymiokis
Summary: Cette année Poudlard organise une compétition pr ses étudiants. 3 semaines, 2 étudiants, et 1 prix...Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy le savent, pour survivre dans les rues de Paris, et gagner les 5000gallions...ils vont devoir laisser de coté leur passé
1. CH1 : La compétition

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 1 : La competition

**

* * *

Disclaimer :**_**HP world still belongs to JK Rowling…**_**L'histoire ****ne ****m'appartient**** pas non plus.**  
**Auteur :**** mina1011 **  
**Titre original :**** 'Paris Days'**

**Hey guys, me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci d'une très longue fic puisqu'elle contiendra au final 32 chapitres. **  
**Toujours mon couple préféré, de l'amour, de l'humour…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… **  
_**Enjoy it :D**_

* * *

Comme à l'habitude, le bourdonnement dans la Grande Salle était immense, et s'accentuait suite aux longs mois d'absence. Les étudiants se déplaçaient en grand groupes, interpellant des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de tout l'été et présentant des nouveaux qui avaient passé inaperçus les autres années. Les élèves les plus jeunes s'exultaient au fait de marcher un jour dans les rangs comme les septièmes années, qui se pavanaient de façon importante, en étudiant la pièce avec un regard plus mature que l'année précédente.

Pour la plupart des septièmes années c'était à la fois enivrant et effrayant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle pour leur dernière année. Tous étaient désireux de passer au monde réel, mais l'idée d'abandonner le refuge qu'ils avaient appréciés depuis les sept ans passés était assez triste. Aucun d'eux n'avaient idée de ce qui allait se passer dans leur vie après Poudlard, mais beaucoup étaient impatients de le découvrir. Pour le moment pourtant, nombres étaient content de leur statut de dernière année et allaient en tirer le meilleur parti qui soit.

Les vacances d'été avaient tendance à faire ressortir le meilleur des gens dès leur retour à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves paraissaient aller mieux et se sentaient près à démarrer une nouvelle année.

Ron avait grandi – _encore_. Il semblait bien entendu avoir (presque) 18 ans, et beaucoup de filles étaient surprises de voir qu'il n'était plus le rouquin grand et dégingandé de première année qu'il fut, mais un adulte plutôt séduisant – et il était bon de dire qu'être un gardien de Quidditch lui avait bien réussi. Il recevait un bon nombre de coups d'œil de certaines filles, mais il ne semblait pourtant pas les remarquer puisqu'il fixait intensément son meilleur ami Harry Potter, qui se trouvait par hasard en train de tenir la main de son unique et seule petite sœur.

Harry, pour sa part, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la frustration et l'agacement de son ami alors qu'il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rompre son regard de Ginny. Pour les autres qui n'étaient liés à aucun d'entre eux, il était mignon de voir à quel point ils étaient amoureux, et malgré le nombre de fois où Ron leur lançait de mauvais regards, ça ne semblait pas les décontenancer. Ils avaient fait ça tout l'été et n'allaient en aucun cas s'arrêter maintenant.

Hermione soupira ; espérant que quelqu'un la regarde comme Harry regardait Ginny. L'été avait été long et chaud, et Hermione était triste de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changement dans son apparence. Elle était assez sure d'elle pour admettre qu'elle n'était pas laide, mais elle n'était pas assez vaniteuse pour surestimer certains des ses défauts. Elle n'était pas la plus belle de son année mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui semblait captiver les gens. C'était comme si les années d'études avaient fini par payer et l'avaient bénite d'une audace presque intelligente, et faisaient ressortir les caractéristiques auparavant fades de son visage. Pourtant ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un remarquait ce point attirant, vu que les gens avaient tendance à concentrer leurs énergies sur les choses qu'elle avait faite plutôt que sur ce qu'elle était devenue.

S'asseyant, Hermione fut accueillie par plusieurs de ses vieux amis. Dean Thomas et Seamus lui firent un signe de la main et plusieurs autres personnes la saluèrent de la tête. Après avoir été une Gryffondore depuis sept années maintenant, elle était devenue assez habituée aux autres et était fière de dire qu'elle était en bon terme avec chacun.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait salué tout le monde de façon appropriée avant de s'asseoir entre Ron et Harry. Harry pourtant, était assis le dos tourné à Hermione de façon à pourvoir faire face à Ginny et Ron lui, faisait tout pour ignorer se couple.

« Bon, vous pensez que c'est à propos de quoi ? » demanda Ron à voix haute, se tournant vers Hermione pour des explications, comme si elle savait pourquoi McGonagall avait voulu réunir les six et septièmes années. Hermione se pencha en avant, se préparant à dire à Ron que sa supposition était aussi bonne que la sienne, quand McGonagall s'approcha de l'estrade.

McGonagall, tout comme Dumbledore avant elle, avait la capacité mystérieuse de faire taire une pièce en se levant ou en prononçant un simple mot. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour donner une impression distincte de sa supériorité – sa présence seule était suffisante. C'était une sorte de contrôle qu'Hermione souhaitait un jour acquérir, elle avait toujours admirer une femme pour ça.

« Bonne soirée à tous et bon retour » commença-t-elle brusquement, abordant toutes les banalités nécessaires avant de continuer son but, « comme vous le savez tous, il ne reste que très peu de temps avant que vous ne quittiez Poudlard à la recherche de choses meilleures. » sa voix était calme, et bien qu'elle parlait d'un ton normal, tout le monde dans la salle pouvait l'entendre clairement.

« Avec cela à l'esprit, nous avons décidé qu'au lieu des 6 semaines de cours habituelles nous allons vous apprendre les capacités à vivre dans le monde Moldu, nous avons décidé de rendre les choses, » McGonagall fit une pause, « _intéressantes_». Elle regarda la table des Serpentards où apparemment tous faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Les professeurs estiment qu'étant donné les circonstances vous y ferez face une fois sortis de Poudlard. Il est important pour vous de savoir vivre avec des moldus vivant autour de vous dans la vie quotidienne, et donc indispensable que Poudlard vous donne quelques perspectives de cette façon de vivre. »

Il y avait comme des murmures de mécontentement à leur table. Selon Hermione, il semblait que s'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec un moldu, cela les tueraient.

« Mais pour rendre cela plus intéressant et pour s'assurer que la tache sera accomplie jusqu'au bout », un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards suffit à faire comprendre qu'ils étaient visés, « nous avons décidé de faire de ce cours une compétition ».

Lorsque tout le monde entendit le mot _compétition_, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter avec leurs voisins et la salle devint plus excitée et intéressée qu'avant. Il y avait un effet sur les gens, aussitôt que quelque chose devenait une course ou la chance d'être mieux que quelqu'un d'autre. _'Agréable'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

« Cette année, nous avons pensé à vous donner un cours pratique, qu'il est probable que vous n'oublierez pas si facilement, et bien que le cours à Poudlard soit une réussite il n'y a rien de mieux que l'essai sur le terrain. Donc, vous tous allez être assignés à un partenaire et allez être envoyés dans un environnement moldu pour 3 semaines ».

Il y eut un silence de mort tandis que Minerva continua.

« Chaque paire devra utiliser le moins de magie possible pour essayer d'enrichir ses connaissances sur la région. On s'attendra à se que vous vous fassiez quelques amis moldus et que vous réussissiez correctement votre travail, qui vous sera assigné de façon appropriée. Les gagnants remporterons 5000 gallions chacun. »

Les élèves, qui avaient été étonnement silencieux, explosèrent maintenant dans des exclamations et des rires, mais avant qu'ils n'eus le temps de parler entre eux McGonagall continua.

« Nous avons aussi pris en compte que certains ont eus plus de contact avec le monde moldu que d'autre, donc pour arranger cela, chaque couple a la même quantité d'exposition au monde moldu, pour rendre la chose plus juste. »

Hermione était extrêmement excitée, tout comme Harry, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis dans un environnement moldu ; ceci signifiant qu'ils avaient une plus grande chance de succès. Ron, quant à lui, semblait assez tristounnet.

« Nous avons déjà assorti les partenaires, et vous partirez ce soir pour votre nouvel endroit ».

L'excitation était à son comble dans la pièce, chacun désirant participer et espérant gagner. Même les Serpentards semblaient impatiens, bien que cela soit probablement plus en rapport avec l'argent à gagner qu'avec l'actuel apprentissage.

Sans parler du fait que s'était une bonne excuse pour déconner pendant 3 semaines.

McGonagall ne sembla pas remarquer les étudiants, alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé à lire à haute voix le nom des partenaires et les doter correctement de £500, des clés de leur nouvelle maison, d'une carte du nouveau lieu, et d'un manuel pour savoir survivre avec les moldus – avec quelques notes supplémentaires sur les règles à l'intérieur du livre.

Ensuite, chaque couple quitterait la Grande Salle, et passerait leur dernières heures à Poudlard à faire leur valises, examiner les règles et attendre impatiemment 21h00, quand on leur donnerait leurs tickets pour leur destination – par avion.

« Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, » appela McGonagall, suscitant un gémissement furieux de Ron, mais Harry et Ginny ne semblèrent pas remarquer ou même s'y intéresser. Ils étaient trop occupés à recevoir leurs effets, laissant Ron râler sur le fait que sa petite sœur allait rester 3 semaines avec son petit ami, sans sa surveillance.

Hermione cependant savait qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment et se retrouva à sourire face à l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Elle savait que c'était une décision logique aussi. Harry, comme elle, avait grandi sans rien connaître du monde magique, et avait été élevé comme un moldu. Ginny était une Sang Pur et savait que la magie est toute sa vie.

Hermione croisa ses doigts, souhaitant être autant chanceuse.

Petit à petit la Grande Salle commença à éliminer de plus en plus de personnes ayant été mises ensemble. Bientôt, Hermione fut une des dernières personnes restantes et ses choix étaient plutôt minces.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, mais qui n'était en fait que quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall appela son dernier couple.

« Hermione Granger et —, »

Hermione ferma les yeux et pria pour _n'importe qui_ mais pas —

« — Draco Malefoy. »

Merde.

**

* * *

**

Alors comment c'était ?

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (à l'auteur et à la traductrice)…  
_Bizouille_


	2. CH 2: Paris

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 2 : Paris

* * *

**Guys, voici la suite…Quoi de mieux pour commencer la nouvelle année hein ?**  
**J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**Et merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews…**  
**Je suis touchée d'avoir autant de fans (même si beaucoup d'entre vous êtes plus attirés par l'histoire que par la traductrice en elle-même)**

**Remerciements particuliers à ****marguerite26**** (qui saura pourquoi)**  
**En fait, c'est ma correctrice mais chut elle est timide...**

**Et puis…AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU**  
**(bonne année en japonais)**

_**Enjoy **__**this new one :D**_

* * *

« Bonne chance Mione » dit Ron par sympathie, en levant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Il la plaignait vraiment – en fait il plaignait tous ceux qui seraient coincés avec Malefoy pour 3 semaines. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une Hermione affolée et toucha sa main avec compréhension. _Elle doit être terrifiée_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, en se rappelant comment quelques instants plutôt il se lamentait sur son futur choix de partenaire. 

Se levant, Hermione serra courageusement des dents et fit un signe de tête vers le peu de gens qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle pour offrir leur sympathie.

Regardant à travers la pièce, elle remarqua que la table des Serpentards faisait la même chose. Malefoy, jouant parfaitement le rôle du parti blessé, se tenait debout au milieu d'eux tous, agissant comme s'il était plutôt gêné et dégoûté de son choix de partenaire. Même Pansy se déplaça pour l'étreindre, agitant ses bras de façon dramatique comme si elle essayait nager, mais Malefoy se mit debout rapidement, tuant Hermione d'un regard empli de dégoût comme si elle s'était personnellement occupée de ce jumelage. _Oh ça va être amusant_, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux et suivant Malefoy qui avançait vers McGonagall.

A en juger par le regard sur le visage de McGonagall, il était évident qu'elle avait anticipé des représailles du duo quant à leur mission, un fait qui fit instantanément Hermione marquer une pause. Elle ne voulait pas causer d'ennui – mais la situation présente semblait nécessiter quelques clarifications.

« Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, » commença McGonagall en faisant un signe de tête à chacun en reconnaissance. « Avant que vous ne commenciez à me convaincre qu'une grave erreur a été commise, laissez moi vous assurer que j'y ai déjà bien réfléchi très soigneusement et j'ai décidé que vous êtes tout à fait capable de mettre de coté vos malentendus, afin de faire de ce travail compétitif un avantage pour vous. Je crois que vous pouvez tous les deux travailler malgré vos différences, pour en faire un succès » Son ton était suppliant, comme si elle espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible que la confrontation viendrait, mais son sens était clair comme du cristal.

Faut faire avec.

Malefoy resta bouche bée face à McGonagall. En dépit de leur passé, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il s'attendre à ce qu'ils vivent l'un avec l'autre pendant 3 _semaines_, et qu'ils ne se jettent pas un sort d'oubliette ? C'était totalement impossible, même pour McGonagall qui semblait étrangement satisfaite du couple. Malefoy dû mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas hurler après la vieille chauve-souris. _Attendez que mon père en entende parler. Il sera furieux. C'est un cours ridicule pour commencer l'année – aucun sorcier de sang pur ne devrait avoir à s'abaisser au niveau d'un moldu – et attendez juste qu'il apprenne avec qui j'ai été mis. Il aura une crise cardiaque à coup sûr ! _

« Vous avez le choix entre deux villes, New York ou Paris » dit maintenant McGonagall, en étudiant l'épais morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait prit des plis de sa robe.

« New Yo-,» commença Hermione qui fut coupée par Malefoy, sa demande pour Paris neutralisant vite fait la sienne. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, bouillonnante. Elle savait qu'il avait choisi Paris seulement parce qu'elle allait demander New York. Elle était sur le point d'avoir une attaque face à son ignorance.

« Tu sais _très bien_ que si nous allons à Paris nous allons devoir apprendre le français, » montra Hermione aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, bien que le ton de sa voix fit comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être complaisante et compréhensive.

« Je sais Granger » cracha Malefoy sévèrement, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de lent. Cependant à en juger par le regard paniqué sur son visage, Hermione n'était pas sure qu'il avait pensé à l'évidente barrière des langues avant de prendre sa décision. _Mon dieu il aggrave les choses_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même en se tournant vers McGonagall qui souriait au duo.

« Bien maintenant que cela est classé, nous aurons nos affaires s'il vous plait, » demanda Draco, d'un ton à la fois arrogant et poli. C'était comme essayer de déchiffrer un code secret supposa Hermione, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de dire.

McGonagall sourit et lui donna un sac contenant tout les objets nécessaires. S'en emparant – plutôt grossièrement, remarqua Hermione – Malefoy se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione le regarda partir en partageant un regard plein de pitié avec McGonagall, avant de courir derrière lui pour essayer de le rattraper.

Elle soupira.

Ca allait être certainement très intéressant.

&&&&&&&&&&

Aussitôt qu'Hermione fut sortie de la Grande Salle elle se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était que Malefoy _était_ vraiment un connard prétentieux, et l'autre était qu'il n'était en vue nulle part. Elle avait essayé de le rattraper sur le chemin de la sortie, sans ressembler à son chien qui lui courait après, mais quand cela lui paru impossible, elle ralentit le pas et se résigna à le retrouver dans le hall. Pourtant maintenant, cela ne semblait pas être une option que le détestable serpentard avait envisagé, vu qu'il avait totalement disparu dans le noir et qu'il était hors de vue. _Surprise, surprise_, pensa Hermione d'un air narquois avant qu'une main saisisse son bras, provoquant un cri étonnement aigu de sa part.

« Putain Granger, est-ce que tout ce cinéma était nécessaire ? » grogna Malefoy en grimaçant légèrement, comme si le bruit l'avait effrayé. _Bien_, pensa Hermione sa main serrée sur son cœur, _fait lui savoir ce que tu ressens pour une fois._

« A quoi pensais-tu en traînant dans le noir ? Contrairement à ce que tu peux t'imaginer, je n'ai pas l'habitude de roder autour des couloirs sombres et d'agresser les gens. » répliqua hargneusement Hermione, son cœur battant toujours aussi vite.

« Calme toi Granger, c'était pas comme si j'avais mis un masque de mangemort et que je t'avais sauté dessus en criant le sortilège de la mort. J'ai simplement essayé d'attirer ton attention. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je doute que cela arrive de nouveau. » dit Draco sèchement en passant devant elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il ait encore disparu dans le couloir qu'Hermione réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût s'étendre longuement sur ce sujet un Ron affolé marcha dans le couloir, avec des yeux figés comme s'il avait été témoin de quelque chose de vraiment horrible.

« Ron – est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione avec hésitation en allant à sa rencontre.

« Mhmm » marmonna-t-il absurdement, en marchant devant elle dans un état de choc. Elle allait le rejoindre et lui demander avec qui il avait été placé quand une touffe de cheveux marron surgit de la salle et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle essaya alors de réprimer un sourire.

Lavande.

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire, mais il était amusant de voir la réaction de Ron. Il était un gars ; il voulait une fille – surtout une très enthousiaste. Mais Lavande ? Elle était assez belle, mais malgré ce qu'elle était physiquement elle manquait de conversation. Trois semaines avec elle ressembleraient à trois semaines passées à parler dans le vide. Tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Ron, Hermione frôla le duo en passant et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche de Harry et Ginny, qui avaient disparus il y a quelques temps et n'avaient pas encore réapparus. La plupart des autres sixièmes et septièmes années étaient éparpillés autour de la pièce, discutant de leurs emplacements et de leurs partenaires – Hermione _aurait aimé_ être autant enthousiaste – mais Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés près du feu, chuchotant et souriant à l'autre.

Hermione marcha vers le duo intimement lié, faisant une pause maladroite devant eux. Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autres qu'il fallu quelque secondes avant même que Ginny ne se soit rendue compte qu'Hermione était debout à coté d'elle. Se retirant brusquement d'Harry, Ginny sourit à son amie, inconsciente de l'irritation d'Hermione face à ce « projet ».

« Hey Hermione – comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda vivement Harry, en se retirant brusquement de Ginny mais gardant toujours ses bras autour de sa petite taille. Hermione soupira…

« Devinez qui j'ai, » répondit-elle impassible, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Tant que ce n'est pas Malefoy, ça ne peut pas être _trop_ mal » raisonna-t-elle. Quand Hermione ne répondit pas, elle haleta. « Y pas moyen ! Tu dois te moquer de moi ! »

« Oh non Hermione – tu n'as pas eu Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux sûrement parler avec McGonagall et la faire changer d'avis. » dit Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil compatissant.

« Elle a déjà essayé ça, » répondit Ron qui venait d'apparaître par le trou du portrait et se dirigeait vers le trio blottit près du feu. « C'est inutile. » Pendant une minute il demeura immobile comme de la pierre avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil. Il semblait assez épuisé et ses cheveux étaient anormalement ébouriffés.

« Tu à l'air d'avoir les mains chargées » fit remarquer timidement Ginny, en jetant un bref regard au portrait par où entrait Lavande puis faisant un clin d'œil coquin à Ron. « Tu sembles avoir été occupé, » dit-elle en souriant quand elle vit Lavande traverser la pièce et jeter un clin d'œil évident à Ron qui se détourna.

« Disons juste que cela va être trois longues semaines, » gémit Ron en se frottant le front avec lassitude.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, » grimaça Hermione en tombant à coté de lui. Ils regardèrent Harry et Ginny pour confirmation mais ne trouvèrent aucune réponse. Ils semblaient contents de se sourire amoureusement l'un à l'autre et Ron semblait lui content d'ignorer ça – il avait ses propres problèmes à régler. En retournant son regard de cette scène inquiétante il regarda Hermione avec sympathie.

« Alors, toi et Malefoy hein ? » l'interrogea-t-il, « je me demande comment ça va se dérouler. » Hermione gémit.

« Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un puisse profiter de ma misère » se plaignit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione – s'il s'avère être autre qu'un gentleman envers toi, je m'assurerai qu'il ne l'oublie jamais, » l'avertit-il. Avant, cela aurait fait rire Hermione, mais à en juger par le nouveau Ron, son physique assez _grandi_ lui assura qu'il pourrait – et _irait_ – jusqu'au bout de sa menace.

« Merci Ron. » sourit hermione. Cela ne cessa pas de la surprendre de voir comment ses amis seraient toujours là pour elle.

&&&&&&&&&&

S'engouffrant tôt le matin suivant dans l'aéroport, Hermione se demanda à quoi ressemblaient les 40 sorciers et sorcières aux vues des autres voyageurs. C'était merveilleux ils étaient tous arrivés – à l'heure, en plus – alors que leurs bagages et autres trucs avaient été dans un bordel incomparable. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient tous été envoyés à Heathrow avec des passeports magiques et des billets transfigurés : au moins ils avaient ça sous control. Même si le reste semblait incertain.

Pour la majorité de la matinée Hermione avait essayé d'éviter Malefoy du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais comme leur vol s'approchait de plus en plus du décollage, elle se rendit compte que localiser le garçon était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Normalement cela aurait dû être une bénédiction pour Hermione, excepté pour une chose.

Malefoy avait son billet.

Après presque une demi heure de recherche effrénée, Hermione rencontra par hasard le Serpentard, se tenant au milieu d'une foule d'amis et braillant à pleins poumons de comment l'expérience était ridicule.

« – au moins Granger sera bonne pour quelque chose. Elle est essentiellement une moldue, » riait Draco. Comme toutes les années auparavant, Hermione ignora le commentaire et se concentra à la place sur la situation à portée de main.

« Malefoy, si ça ne te dérange pas je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. _Maintenant_. » dit-elle hargneusement, se jetant sur lui et saisissant son bras. Il se hérissa mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle savait que même Malefoy était assez intelligent pour ne pas l'attaquer avec tout ces gens autour, sans parler des accompagnateurs de Poudlard dispersés et se cachant pas loin.

« Dégage Sang de bourbe » grogna Blaise avec irritation en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait retiré son bras et tendait un morceau de papier à Hermione.

« Voilà ton billet, maintenant casse toi » dit-il avec dédain en retournant à ses amis. Hermione soupira. _Bien, voyons si je me fiche ou non qu'il rate l'avion. _

Hermione s'éloigna du groupe de Serpentards pouffant de rire, faisait lentement route vers son propre petit groupe d'amis. Ils avaient consenti à se réunir près de la porte d'embarquement d'Hermione pour faire leurs adieux, son avion décollant en premier. Pendant une seconde, les quatre se regardèrent fixement, comme s'ils étaient incertains de la façon de se dire au revoir. Il était vrai que d'habitude ils se séparaient pour les vacances d'été, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais été à part à l'école. Cela semblait anormal. Finalement, Ginny s'approcha et pris Hermione dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, » murmura Hermione dans sa touffe de cheveux roux. « Ne fais rien que je ne voudrai pas faire. » Ginny rigola. Elle ressemblait toujours à une petite fille pour Hermione (elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce que ressentait Ron) mais elle savait que Ginny n'était que d'une année plus jeune qu'elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue suivit d'une étreinte. Elle savait qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune réprimande – il était probablement le garçon le plus honnête et le plus attentionné qu'elle connaissait. Il ne causerait jamais de problèmes d'aucune sorte à Ginny donc elle n'avait aucun avertissements ou conseils à donner.

Se tournant vers Ron, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras, seulement pour énerver la Lavande qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la matinée. Celle-ci feint de ne pas remarquer ce contact, mais les regards mortels qu'elle lançait à Hermione quand personne d'autre ne regardait prouvaient le contraire. Rougissant, Ron promis de garder le contact.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Lavande qui semblait aller mieux, et lui fit un signe de la main à la place.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Une minute avant le décollage. Assurez d'avoir remonter vos plateaux et d'avoir attaché vos ceintures de sécurité, » annonça l'hôtesse de l'air dans l'interphone. C'est ce qu'Hermione fit, en tirant même sur la ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien mise. Ensuite alors, elle revint à la situation présente.

_Putain de Malefoy_, maudit-elle à soi-même. _Il est même pas là et il est en train de me rendre folle._

C'était vrai. Malefoy n'était pas encore apparu et Hermione commençait à se demander si oui ou non il avait prévu de se montrer. Ca serait tout lui de lui laisser le devoir entier pendant qu'il partirait avec ses amis et passerait 3 semaines entières à faire la fête.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire s'il ne se montre pas ?_ se demanda désespérément Hermione en se tournant pour aborder une hôtesse. Libérant son siège, elle se dirigea vers le compartiment des hôtesses pour y trouver assistance.

**

* * *

**

**So, comment c'était ?**  
**Bien ? Super top ? Nul ?...Reviews please…**


	3. CH 3: Place Vendôme

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 3 : Place Vendôme

* * *

**J'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas avoir autant de review que pour le premier chapitre…**  
**Mais bon je suis sure que vous allez vous rattraper n'est-ce pas ?!**

**En tout cas merci pour ceux qui en ont laissés**

**(Je répond au review personnellement quand je peux. Pour les anonymes s'est à chaque début de chap…)**

**(Dame Angelique Malefoy j'aime toujours autant tes reviews…!!!)**  
**(Violaine toujours autant de MERCI !!!**

**Ayo :** Oui Malefoy est con mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! lol Et puis bah l'histoire de la soute à bagage tu vas voir si tu as raison…  
**Caella :** Malheureusement Malefoy a choisi Paris juste pour contredire Hermione, donc il a pas pensé au français…et il va avoir un peu de mal  
**Lorane :** Merci beaucoup...sincèrement. Je ne suis pas bilingue malheureusement, mais je travaille à le devenir. C'est pas facile mais je m'applique à tout bien faire pour vous ! (ah je vous aime chers lecteurs et lectrices...) Et oui Draco va nous honorer de sa présence, mais ça va être dur à supporter !

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Place Vendôme**

Malefoy évita de justesse Hermione pour ne pas faire collision avec elle et continua sa conversation au sujet de son retard. L'hôtesse de l'air, qui semblait partagée entre le gronder et le draguer, faisait de son mieux pour le corriger pour sa nonchalance et s'arrêta net quand il décrocha son fameux sourire en coin Malefoyen. Rougissant profondément, elle lui adressa un sourire dragueur et fit un signe de la main pour lui demander de s'assoire. Dès qu'il fut assis, il se pencha vers Hermione, un sourire canaille sur ses lèvres.

« Inquiète pour moi Granger ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, sur un ton qui fit comprendre qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire. Hermione roula des yeux et se tourna rapidement pour cacher son rougissement.

« C'est ce que t'espère – j'étais juste sur le point de demander à débarquer, » répondit-elle brusquement, en rattrapant son sac qui s'était retourné et étais dangereusement sur le point de renverser tout son contenu sur le sol. Plutôt que de se mettre en retrait Malefoy gloussa, jetant un regard de coté à hermione.

« Tu es une piètre menteuse, » dit-il catégoriquement, en se tournant vers la fenêtre et baissant les yeux sur la piste comme si c'était la fin de la conversation. Hermione soupira d'un air résigné en luttant contre son envie de taper le garçon à coté d'elle. Si s'agissait d'une indication sur la manière dont les trois prochaines semaines allaient se passer, Hermione était prête à abandonner immédiatement. C'était déjà assez dur de le supporter quand il était dans le coin – alors ça n'aidait pas qu'elle se sente si responsable de lui.

_Honnêtement_, se raisonna Hermione, _ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sa mère. Je n'aurai pas à garder un œil sur lui à chaque heure de la journée. _Même si cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de suivre ce que lui dictait sa tête, c'est-à-dire le laisser se planter par lui-même. Le monde moldu allait être une grande opportunité pour lui – autant que le monde magique l'avait été pour elle – et malgré leur passé, Hermione sentait que s'était son devoir de s'assurer qu'il réussirait.

&&&&&&&&&&

_« Granger ! »_

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de la voix dans ses oreilles, marquant une pause afin de s'orienter avant de se tourner vers Malefoy qui avait un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours à la recherche de problèmes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu s'assoupir, et savait que si Draco s'était attiré des ennuis pendant qu'elle était endormie cela serait son devoir d'arranger les choses.

« L'heure de se réveiller, » répondit Draco nonchalamment, souriant face à son exaspération. Hermione gémit. Les choses s'étaient très bien déroulées – jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien sûr réveillée.

« Merci, » dit sarcastiquement Hermione en frottant ses yeux. Tant qu'elle était éveillée, elle ne voyait aucune raison d'essayer de s'endormir à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle serait réveillée rapidement de toute façon, soit pour débarquer soit pour le divertissement de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand on y sera ? » demanda Draco, se tournant vers Hermione avec le comportement d'un gamin de 5 ans qui perdait patience.

« Trouves ça tout seul, » dit hargneusement Hermione, espérant pouvoir encore dormir. Elle avait été tirée d'un rêve dans lequel elle et Ron avait été placés ensemble et allaient à New York, là où certainement elle n'aurait pas eu à apprendre une nouvelle langue.

« Bien, » fit Draco de mauvaise humeur en attrapant le sac que McGonagall leur avait donné avant leur départ. Il en sortit un papier qu'il examina du regard. « Il est écrit que notre appartement se trouve place Vendôme, » dit-il en charcutant la dernière partie avec son nouvel accent. Hermione réussit quand même à reconnaître le nom et se redressa rapidement.

« Oh je connais – c'est là où il y a le Ritz, » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, réalisant qu'elle avait probablement un indice de là ou ils devaient aller. Malefoy paru stupéfié.

« Le quoi ? »

« Le Ritz, » répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est bordel ? »

« C'est un des meilleurs, et des plus chers hôtels au monde, » se rappela-t-elle rêveusement, en se souvenant des vacances avec ses parents quand elle était petite. Ils avaient élu domicile au Ritz et ce dont Hermione se souvenait le plus c'était la beauté et l'élégance de l'hôtel. Elle avait à peine voulu rentrer après.

« Comment tu sais des choses comme ça ? » demanda Draco avec un rire moqueur. Hermione soupira de fatigue, maudissant McGonagall de l'avoir mise avec un partenaire tellement inutile.

« Je connais juste ces choses, » dit-elle après un long moment, souhaitant que Draco continu de l'ignorer. Au moins cela lui laisserait un peu de repos. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas avec elle car Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une autre question.

« A quelle distance c'est de –_ l'aéroport ?_ » demanda-t-il en regardant encore à travers la vitre. Hermione fut surprise qu'il se souvienne du mot. Là encore, il était assez intelligent. Peut importe s'il pouvait avoir parut ennuyant ou stupide, Hermione savait qu'il était actuellement plutôt doué. Pas qu'elle aimait l'admettre. Ils étaient en compétition depuis la fin de la cinquième année quand son essai sur les potions la devança de quelques cheveux seulement. Depuis lors, ils étaient engagés dans une bataille pour les plus hautes notes et les droits de se vanter qui allaient avec.

« Bien, » commença Hermione en essayant de calculer mentalement la distance. « Probablement un assez long moment quand on sait que le trafic peut être assez horrible. »

« Allons nous prendre un taxi ? » se demanda Malefoy à voix haute, le mot _taxi_ paraissant étranger et incertain venant de sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas décidé – ça peut être plus rapide de prendre le métro. » envisagea-t-elle pensivement.

« Le quoi ? »

« Métro »

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, » dit-il avec un air agacé et, pour la première fois Hermione ressentit une pointe de pitié pour lui. Elle savait ô combien il était dur d'entrer dans une vie où l'on ne sait rien, et savait combien cela pouvait être gênant pour lui de devoir admettre qu'il n'avait aucune aide. Pourtant, _il_ n'avait pas été accueillant quand elle fit son entrée dans le monde magique, donc elle n'eut pas _trop_ de remords.

« C'est une sorte de train, » murmura-t-elle vaguement. Elle n'avait pas donné plus de détails parce que d'autres choses se faisaient pressantes dans son esprit. Elle essayait de penser à la façon dont ils pourraient rejoindre leur appartement et comment ils devraient faire pour la nourriture et leur travail. Lundi était dans un jour seulement et évidemment ils étaient supposés commencer de suite, mais pour combien de temps ? Et où était-elle supposée aller ?

Elle détestait avoir toutes les responsabilités. Hermione gémit alors que Draco se lançait dans une autre question.

&&&&&&&&&&

Aussitôt qu'il furent descendus de l'avion, Hermione se dirigea tout droit vers la salle pour récupérer les bagages. Elle voulait respirer l'air frais le plus vite possible, ce qui n'était pas facile avec Malefoy imitant chacun de ses pas. D'autant plus qu'elle était ennuyée par sa soudaine tendance à la suivre comme un fantôme, elle supposa que tout ceci était bizarre pour lui aussi. Devoir être dans un si grand endroit avec toutes ces personnes autour de lui, et avoir elle seule comme soutient devait être quelque peu déroutant. Se sentant légèrement désolée pour lui, Hermione continua de marcher vers le hall.

« Va au numéro huit, » indiqua Hermione en pointant du doigt le large chiffre huit qui pendait au plafond. « Il y aura un tapis roulant avec ta malle dessus. Attrape la quand tu la vois et reviens ici. »

« Et toi ? Où vas-tu ? » demanda Malefoy de façon nerveuse.

« Je vais chercher un chariot, » répondit simplement Hermione, et, avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre plus longtemps elle se pressa vers plusieurs chariots qui étaient accrochés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule dans un aéroport alors elle eu quelques difficultés à en prendre un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la main. Une fois qu'elle en eu décroché un, elle repéra Malefoy qui attendait son retour avec impatience. Il ne paraissait même pas anormal. Il agissait comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, même si Hermione pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait un gros avantage sur lui.

« Pose ça ici, » dit-elle en indiquant le chariot. Dans sa hâte elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Malefoy avait prit la liberté de récupérer également sa malle, et la hissa sur le chariot de lui-même.

« Merci, » murmura Hermione mais Malefoy était déjà en train de se promener dans une des boutiques de l'aéroport. « Malefoy on peut faire ça plus tard, il y a beaucoup de magasins dans Paris, mais nous avons besoin de trouver notre logement d'abord, » le gronda-t-elle légèrement, pressée de quitter le chaos de l'aéroport. Elle regarda Malefoy qui dévisageait tout par intimidation. Quand il vit Hermione l'observer il essaya de paraître ennuyé et mécontent mais Hermione sût qu'il était étonné que le monde moldu soit si intéressant. Elle sourit. Peut être que cela ne serait pas trop mauvais pour lui après tout.

&&&&&&&&&&

_« Une taxi s'il vous plait, »_

Dit Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas massacrer le français. L'homme la regarda bizarrement, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe au sujet des touristes. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se retourna rapidement, repérant un autre taxi.

« Hey, par ici, » cria-t-elle d'un air triomphal, pointant du doigt un taxi qui s'approchait. Malefoy lui jeta un regard de coté, ses sourcils relevés d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tirant ses affaires vers le taxi qui avait ralenti à l'approche du trottoir.

« Rien, » murmura Malefoy en regardant plus loin. Honnêtement, il était étonné de voir comment elle s'était tournée vers le monde moldu avec tant d'assurance et de facilité. Et pour la première fois il était content d'être collé à hermione.

Au moins elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas une tite review au passage…**

_**Next **_**on « Voyage à Paris » : Leur installation dans leur appartement. Un Draco pas trop méchant, des pièces dignes d'un palace et…**  
**LE truc auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas !!**


	4. CH 4 : Numéro 12

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 4 : Place Vendôme

**

* * *

**

**J'adore cette fin de chapitre ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du truc à la fin lors de la première lecture…  
Et je dois dire qu'au moment de traduire j'ai été scotchée ! Lol **

**Ca ne risque pas d'arranger leur situation…**

**

* * *

**

_**Caella :**_ Oui Draco a l'air paumé et il l'est vraiment ! Seulement je ne fais que traduire donc j'y peux rien. Mais je trouve que c'est pas mal, ça change du « connard prétentieux » du chapitre 2 …

_**Phoebé :** Gosh…_Quelle review super sympas ! Thanks a lot !! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que mes chapitres te font tourner la tête à se point…Mais va pas te blesser tu ne pourrai peut être plus les lire après ! lol Et oui _shame on you, shame on you_… nan je plaisante tu es pardonnée. Une aussi cool review rattrape tes fautes. Mais essaie de faire un ti peu mieux la prochaine fois (si tu t'es pas cassé un truc en dansant) ! Et pour les OS j'ai mes idées, des trucs en attente de traduction, mais tu sais avec toute cette célébrité je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !! (nan mes chevilles enflent pas)

_**Sarah :**_ Voici ton chapitre tant attendu…

_**Lolie :**_ Hein tu le trouves court ??? lol Whoa…Moi je l'ai trouvé super long à traduire, mais quand je suis lancée je ne vois pas le temps passer…Mais bon c'est vrai quand on aime on en a jamais assez !  
_**A**_

_**yo :**_ Il aurait fait le voyage dans la soute à bagage (comme tu l'avais supposé) ça n'aurait qu'amélioré le voyage d'Hermione. Lol Enfin c'est mon avis perso…Sinon la suite est là !!!!

_**Lorane :**_ hehe… Pour te récompenser de ta politesse voici un nouveau chapitre

_**Dame Angelique Malefoy :**_ pour toi quand il s'agit de Hermione les conneries viennent toujours facilement. (Heureusement que c'est moi que tu as comme belle-fille et pas elle, parce que sinon chui pas sûr qu'elle aurait tenu longtemps dans votre famille de fou !) Laisse la donc un peu tranquille cette petite…lol (Vive mon Arcadius, ou Blaise…dépend de mon humeur)

_**Eclixia :**_ Un seul lit dis-tu… ?! Aïe si c'est ça ça risque d'être fun…lol Un plaisir de me lire ? _Thank you_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Place Vendôme**

Sortant du taxi, Hermione fit une pause pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. La conduite maladroite du taxi ne l'avait pas vraiment décoincée – sans parler de Malefoy la harcelant de questions à chaque virage et du conducteur qui s'était perdu. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient devant la maison, Hermione trouva cela plus facile de se détendre. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussi. Au moins _cette_ partie était finie. Ils étaient chez eux.

Remerciant le chauffeur, Hermione lui tendit un tas de monnaie et attendit qu'il ouvre le coffre. Le trajet avait duré deux heures en comptant leur regrettable détour, et avait coûté une petite fortune mais Hermione était trop heureuse pour s'en soucier. Ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à leur résidence et maintenant elle était certaine qu'elle serait capable d'organiser les choses.

Une fois les sacs déchargés, le conducteur remonta dans son taxi et s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose indistinctement, même si Hermione doutait que ce soit élogieux. Au grand désespoir du conducteur, Malefoy n'avait pas limiter ses questions à Hermione et avait insister pour vérifier chacune de ses réponse avec les siennes, ce qui avait fini par fatiguer l'homme.

Hermione se tourna vers la maison, essayant en vain de soulever sa malle. Elle paraissait plus lourde avec le poids de la journée et n'importe quel espoir de la tirer du sol était anéanti. Les membres fatigués d'Hermione cédèrent sous le poids.

« Passé l'heure de te coucher Granger ? » demanda Draco en souriant diaboliquement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas des malles, moi je vais aller ouvrir l'appartement, » dit-elle calmement, préférant oublier sa remarque.

Avant de se diriger vers leur appartement, Hermione prit le temps de regarder les environs. Elle se tenait debout à coté d'une énorme fontaine circulaire, brillant sous les rayons de la lune. Devant elle il y avait des jardins et un grand rond point encore parcouru de voitures malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait été construit autour de statues et monuments. Il semblait y avoir un château dans le jardin parce qu'Hermione pouvait distinguer une route menant à ce qui ressemblait à une maison. Le chemin était entouré par de grandes et impressionnantes grilles qui menaient à ce qui semblait une maison (il n'y a pas une répétition ici avec la phrase d'avant ? il y a deux fois « à ce qui ressemblait à une maison »). Elle remarqua que c'était ouvert au public puisque des couples passaient les grilles main dans la main. La ville était vieille mais même dans le noir Hermione pouvait dire que c'était magnifique. C'était comme si la ville entière était antique et assise élégamment parmi des activités incessantes.

Derrière elle Hermione reconnu l'entrée d'un immense centre commercial remplit de clients tardifs. Elle sourit quand elle pensa au combien leur emplacement était fantastique (pas qu'elle ne l'admettrait devant Draco), et ne pouvait attendre de l'explorer. Elle sourit aussi quand elle pensa à épater Draco avec sa connaissance pas si mauvaise de la ville. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put penser à autre chose Malefoy marcha derrière elle.

« Granger, arrêtes de regarder autour, et va à l'appartement ! » la gronda-t-il alors qu'il avait des difficulté à respirer à cause du poids des valises.

« Calmes toi, où est la feuille d'information ? » demanda Hermione en revenant à la situation présente. Draco fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit la feuille de papier froissée. L'étudiant rapidement, Hermione nota l'adresse et se dirigea vers un immeuble qui se trouvait quelques commerces plus loin. Utilisant la clé qui leur avait été fournie, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra dans le hall.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, » dit l'homme derrière le bureau de réception. Hermione sourit fatiguée.

« Euh, bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Draco Malefoy. Nous cherchons l'appartement numéro 12. » L'homme lui sourit aimablement et hocha la tête.

« Un moment s'il vous plait, » dit le réceptionniste avec un accent anglais grandement accentué. Feuilletant rapidement un cahier, il cocha une case et regarda hermione. « Suivez moi. »

Hermione se tourna pour appeler Malefoy qui fixait une jolie brunette portant une robe noire moulante et des bijoux assortis. Elle parlait en français avec une femme élégante qu'Hermione supposa être sa mère. Au vu de la situation, la fille n'avait pas remarqué Malefoy, ou l'ignorait juste tout simplement.

Hermione ne pouvait pas prétendre que Malefoy n'était pas séduisant, mais elle savait que la fille n'était nullement intéressée par lui – ou plutôt à aucun des deux– à cause de leurs vêtements. Tout le monde – même les personnes qui traînaient dans le coin – étaient de façons évidentes plus distinguées qu'elle.

Malefoy n'avait même pas prit la peine de porter des vêtements moldus et portait une robe qui lui valait des regards bizarres. Dû au regard qu'il avait sur son visage, Hermione supposa qu'il prenait note mentalement d'acheter des vêtements qui lui iraient mieux. Hermione elle, s'était contentée d'un ensemble pull/jean mais il était évident que ce n'était pas assez pour ce public.

Leurs tenues étaient cependant les dernières choses qu'Hermione avait en tête car elle était beaucoup trop excitée par leur appartement. S'il était du même style que les gens dans le hall il devait être assez bien. Elle espérait que ça serait le cas.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un ascenseur et entrèrent dedans. Le portier appuya sur le douzième étage qui était le dernier. L'ascenseur s'éleva alors doucement. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco – elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit rentré dans un ascenseur avant. A le voir, apparemment non. Il s'était replié dans un angle pour trouver du soutient parce qu'il n'y avait rien pour s'accrocher, et semblait sur le point d'avoir une attaque à n'importe quel moment. Il regardait vers le haut et elle pouvait l'entendre essayer de respirer normalement. Hermione soupira, sachant combien cela pouvait être difficile pour une personne qui n'avait jamais été dans un ascenseur avant. Il paraissait sans espoir mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'avoir pitié de lui vu qu'il avaient déjà atteints leur étage.

Il y avait un total de trois portes ; une porte sur la gauche et deux sur la droite. Les deux jeunes et le portier s'avancèrent le long du couloir, les clés de l'homme cliquetant dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la dernière porte du fond à droite. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte pour eux.

« Les clés sont sur la table, » dit le portier en souriant à hermione. « Bonne nuit ».

Puis il partit. Draco se rua le premier dans l'appartement, puis Hermione pût dire de suite qu'il était assez satisfait.

« Pas mal, » dit-il rêveur en traînant les malles sur le sol et les posant près du canapé. Hermione le suivit rapidement.

Un mur entier était fait de verre et Hermione pouvait voir à travers la magnifique vue ce qu'il y avait derrière. Les lumières de la ville passaient à travers le mur de verre et éclairaient la pièce, ce qui était une chance puisque l'éclairage de l'appartement était plutôt faible. L'appartement était moderne, et la pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée comprenait à la fois le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Il y avait dans le salon un large canapé en cuir noir et un fauteuil assortit, lesquels entouraient une large cheminée blanche au centre. Il y avait, autour de cette cheminée, des tapis de fourrure qui feraient selon Hermione de bons endroits pour lire. A coté du fauteuil se trouvait une table en verre avec un paquet dessus. Hermione décida d'explorer l'appartement d'abord et de l'ouvrir ensuite.

La cuisine était principalement faite de blanc et noir ce qui était absolument magnifique. Elle comprenait des appareils ménagers de style moderne et une grande machine à café qu'Hermione remercia intérieurement d'être présente. Les lumières étaient suspendues au dessus du large plan de travail central, entouré lui-même par quelques chaises de bar. Marchant vers le frigidaire, Hermione fourra sa tête dedans et remarqua qu'il était totalement vide. Elle prit note d'aller faire des courses plus tard.

Hermione aperçu du coin de l'œil Malefoy en train de verser deux verres de scotch dans deux tasses. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il trouverait le bar en premier.

« Tiens voilà, » dit fièrement Draco en tendant à Hermione une tasse que celle-ci refusa. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à boire – surtout avec Malefoy. « Ca va t'aider à t'endormir plus vite, » répliqua-t-il en forçant Hermione à prendre la coupe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Crois moi. » continua-t-il sérieusement puis sourit quand Hermione bu une gorgée.

« Pourquoi est tu si heureux ? » demanda Hermione en toussant légèrement alors que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge.

« Cet appartement – n'est pas si mal, » avoua Draco. Puis, voyant le sourire d'Hermione il se dépêcha de rajouter, « bien que loin de la classe des Malefoys ».

« C'est génial, » admit Hermione, « et nous n'avons pas encore vu la salle à manger ! »

« Ouais bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre, » dit Draco en disparaissant dans l'une des pièces.

Hermione le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger où il y avait une immense table de verre. Elle était déjà mise pour 6 personnes, décorée avec un superbe set d'assiettes, de tasses et de couverts de table. Tout était disposé comme s'ils allaient recevoir des invités aristocrates.

« On a un gros problème, » annonça Draco à voix haute alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Hermione soupira.

« Laisse moi juste finir mon petit tour et après j'arrange ça, » murmura Hermione d'un air fatigué, ouvrant une des deux pièces qui menait à une impressionnante salle de bain. Tout était fait entièrement de pierre et de marbre, et dans le sol était ancré un énorme bain à remous assez grand pour accueillir 5 personnes. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et fut choquée de sa taille. Elle était aussi grande que sa propre petite chambre. Elle ne réussit pas à trouver la pomme de douche, mais en regardant le plafond elle la vit suspendue directement au dessus d'elle. Hermione envisagea de fouiller dans les armoires de toilettes quand un cri de Malefoy résonna dans tout l'appartement.

« J'arrive, j'arrive » cria-t-elle en prenant la direction de la chambre, là où Draco était allé. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Regardes par toi-même », dit Draco avec un sourire en coin en indiquant du doigt la chambre.

Hermione s'avança vers la porte en jetant un regard à l'intérieur. C'était immense, avec un énorme balcon dehors derrière les baies vitrées. La chambre quant à elle, paraissait selon Hermione, antique et encore plus magnifique que toutes les autres décorations modernes. Il y avait un lustre rustique au milieu de la pièce et une large commode en face du lit à baldaquin. Le _seul_ lit remarqua Hermione.

Fantastique

**_

* * *

Excuse me I am so late !!!__Ne me tuez pas…_Ca a été assez rock de traduire ce chapitre ! Entre DameAngéliqueMalefoy (que j'adore !) qui me presse pour écrire notre fic et la fac qui devient de plus en plus dur…De quoi s'arracher les cheveux je vous dis pas. Mais bon ce qui compte c'est que ce chap' soit publié…enfin… **

**Sinon ? (Moment de stress pour la traductrice…)  
Moi j'ai bien aimé ce petit élément de surprise pas vous ? mdr**

**A votre avis comment vont-ils réagir face à leur découverte ?  
Et comment vont-ils faire surtout ?...**


	5. CH 5: Mr Riley

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 5 : Mr Riley

**

* * *

**

Bon alors le coup de la chambre avec un seul lit était assez prévisible d'après vos reviews. **Désolée je ne crée pas l'histoire, mais je trouve ça quand même mimi. Ca donne du piment à l'histoire ! **  
**(enfin d'après mon avis de traductrice ! lol)**

**Histoire qui je tiens à le préciser commence à devenir intéressante… Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre mais il prépare la suite !! **

**Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver.**

**

* * *

**

**_Gaboury : _**Si seulement Hermione pouvait lui imposer si facilement d'aller sur le divan….

**_Lorane : _**Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que c'est Hermione qui va être maître du jeu ? lol…Elle va plutôt devenir folle ! Et merci pour tes encouragements. Oui il y ades moments où c'est dur mais ça ne serait pas drôle si tout était aussi simple ! Un peu comme le couple Hermione/Draco !

**_Lolie : _**maintenant que tu le dis…je pourrai vous raconté des bobards vous y verriez que du feu ! lol C'est l'avantage d'être traductrice ! Les lecteurs ont une confiance aveugle en vous…Mais jte rassure toi (et les autres) je respecte à la lettre l'histoire d'origine !! Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je suis pas aussi douée quand il s'agit d'inventer une histoire !

**_Eclixia:_** Ta review, comme beaucoup d'autre, me fait rougir à chaque fois que je la lis. Je fais ça naturellement donc je ne me rends pas bien compte de mon travail. J'ai un point de vu neutre. Alors quand on me fait des compliments je sais plus ou me mettre…des fois j'ai l'impression que tout ça est exagéré mais bon…je vous crois après tout vous étés les mieux placés pour dire ça ! Sinon alors…Hermione stressée ? Oui…Draco en colère ? oui mais pas pour les même raison qu'elle !

**_Elodu92 :_** Quel retard ? C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée de mon retard….crois moi j'ai fais de mon mieux ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !! (Dis moi, ton neveu, tu crois qu'il serait blond aux yeux bleu gris ? lol)

**_Marguerite26 :_** Violaine…Violaine…Violaine ! Je vais te tuer…je t'ai dis je déteste les compliments ! Tu m'en fais trop je me sens mal à l'aise ! lol En plus j'ai l'impression de faire un boulot quelconque…Mais tkt j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, et ta fic aussi. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que faut que je te garde en vie si je veux savoir si ce petit con de serpy va arranger les choses mdr. _Merci pour tout_

_**Fripounne2312 :** _La baignoire !? Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! lol Tu va voir qu'ils ont trouvé plus confortable !

**_Diddye :_** Merci pour ta review ! Juste pour information je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi l'idée d'histoire est vraiment originale !

**Merci aussi à : hamataroo, atchoum16 (j'adore atchoum dans Blanche neige…), hermy69, priinc3ss, caella, **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Mr Riley**

« Oh non, y a pas moyen que je dorme dans le même lit que toi – jamais. »

Hermione était furieuse. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça ! Il y avait forcément dû y avoir une erreur. Si Hermione avait sût qu'elle allait vivre et partager un lit avec Malefoy elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec ce programme.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui avait tout arrangé Granger, » répliqua Draco nonchalamment en accompagnant gentiment Hermione jusqu'à la porte. Elle soupira, bouillant intérieurement à la vue de son sourire en coin. C'était presque comme s'il _appréciait_ sa peine. Draco se tourna et, avec son sourire toujours accroché à son visage, ajouta, « Bonne nuit mon petit ».

Puis il claqua la porte.

Hermione était sans voix. Il ne venait pas seulement de la mettre hors de la seule chambre de l'appartement, il venait aussi de parler en français !

« Par l'amour du ciel que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ? Tu ne peux pas t'emparer de la chambre comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me mettre cette merde sur le dos. Et putain où as-tu appris le français ? » cria Hermione en martelant l'épaisse porte en chêne. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être sure, Hermione pensa avoir entendu un léger rire provenant de derrière la porte. Elle était folle de rage. « Dommage que tu ne puisse pas mettre un charme de silence sur la porte, espèce de connard, parce que je resterai là toute la nuit. »

Hermione se sentait un peu mal, sachant que les voisins pouvaient probablement tout entendre, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Elle était tellement obsédée par l'idée d'entrer qu'elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait ouvert la porte et évita de se faire cogner en arrêtant un coup de poing d'Hermione. Elle sursauta à ce contact inattendu, rougissant face à ses yeux d'acier.

« Ne recommences plus _jamais_ ça, » réclama Draco d'une voix doucereuse et froide. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de défendre mon cas avant que tu ne la proclame ta chambre ! » argumenta Hermione en se sentant ennuyée de paraître gamine. Elle détestait Malefoy qui réussissait à la réduire à ça.

« Ecoutes Granger, tu peux soit partager le lit avec moi – Draco fit une pause en souriant d'un air pervers – soit dormir confortablement sur le canapé. Le truc étant que je ne vais pas abandonner cette chambre. »

« Tu sais quoi, » commença Hermione en se sentant plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait été. « Le lit semble assez grand pour deux. » Elle marqua une pause tout en appréciant l'étonnement sur le visage de Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il ne était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était lui qui semblait déconfit.

« Comme tu le souhaite, » dit finalement Malefoy en retournant dans la chambre.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres : elle avait espéré que Malefoy soit tellement dégoûté à l'idée de dormir avec elle qu'il en aurait choisit dormir sur le canapé, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement dormir dans le même lit que…_lui_ ?!

Cédant finalement sous la pression, elle partit loin de la chambre. Malefoy gloussa légèrement puis ferma la porte. Hermione elle, pris la direction du divan…cela ne pouvait pas être si inconfortable. Fermant ses yeux elle s'endormit immédiatement : Cette longue journée ayant laissée des traces sur elle.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione avait un bandeau sur les yeux.

En dépit du bout de tissu, elle pouvait sentir une brise fraîche sur son visage, créant des frissons le long de ses membres. Elle se sentait comme flottante et la panique parcouru son corps jusqu'à ce qu'un bras entoure sa taille. Respirant calmement, Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait en sécurité – comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal dans ces bras mystérieux.

« Tout va bien Hermione, suis moi, » murmura une voix rauque dans son oreille.

La poussant doucement, le garçon la guida le long d'un chemin que lui seul pouvait voir. Elle était effrayée, sachant qu'elle était en hauteur et quelque peu en danger. C'était étrangement calme et le seul son qu'elle pouvait distinguer était le bruit de ses pas sur le sol.

« Mets tes mains en avant, » commanda la voix qui, d'un ton plus doux ajouta, « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Hermione tendis ses mains et atteignit aveuglement la balustrade.

« Je vais t'enlever le bandeau maintenant, » dit le garçon et Hermione prit une inspiration.

« Ne me lâche pas, » chuchota inutilement Hermione alors que le garçon défaisait le nœud du bandeau et l'écartait légèrement.

« Ouvres tes yeux. »

Hermione haleta, observant fixement la scène devant elle. Ils surplombaient la ville éclairée par la neige et la pleine lune. Elle réalisa de suite qu'elle se trouvait sur le plus haut étage de la tour Eiffel et qu'elle était toute seule sans le mystérieux étranger se tenant près d'elle. Se retournant, Hermione sourit au garçon, son visage illuminé avec adoration.

« Oh Draco, c'est parfait, » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant pour un baiser.

« Hermione…je voudrai te donner ça. » Draco mis la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de…

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se réveilla avec tout ses sens en ébullition. Ne venait-elle pas de rêver de _Draco Malefoy_ ? Rien que cette pensée était suffisante pour créer des frissons d'horreur le long de son dos. Sautant du canapé, elle prit la direction du balcon où elle espérait être capable de revoir ce qui venait juste de se passer. Malheureusement, Hermione eu peu de temps pour analyser le rêve puisque à la seconde où elle fit un pas à l'extérieur un voix gaie l'appela.

« Bonjour. »

Sursautant, Hermione cria et regarda l'homme sur le balcon à coté d'elle.

« Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu ici une fois en vacances et quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, je ne pouvais sortir de mon esprit toutes ces images, » dit-il en agitant des bras. Il avait un accent snob anglais et portait déjà un costume. Il paraissait assez âgé et avait une moustache retroussée. Hermione avait de lui une image de Dumbledore en plus petit et en moldu. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'agréable et d'abordable c'est pourquoi Hermione fit un sourire tendre et le laissa continuer. « Finalement j'ai décidé de revenir et j'y suis resté depuis ! » il fit une pause et ajouta « donc, vous êtes le nouveau couple n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, je ne dirai pas que nous sommes un couple – nous ne sommes quasiment pas amis – mais oui nous sommes bien deux ici » clarifia hermione. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer à l'homme et sentit qu'elle en avait déjà dis trop.

« Ca explique les hurlements alors, » dit-il en lui souriant. Hermione rougit mais se sentit mieux quand celui-ci haussa les épaules comme si cela avait peu d'importance. « Ah, _mademoiselle_, nous avons tous des hauts et des bas, » répliqua-t-il gentiment.

« Je suis terriblement désolée – ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre du tout. » L'homme haussa de nouveaux les épaules.

« Comme je disais, nous avons tous nos bons et mauvais moments, » dit-il en rigolant. Il regarda alors sa montre. « Petit déjeuner » ajouta-t-il jovialement. « Je connais une charmante pâtisserie, pas très loin, envie de vous joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui accepta après un temps d'hésitation. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas dis oui si facilement, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer, mais le but était d'apprendre à vivre par soi même, dans la ville. Elle était libre de faire ce qui lui plait. Sans parler aussi du fait qu'il n'y avait pas à manger dans l'appartement et que son ventre criait famine.

« Laissez moi le temps de me changer, » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la chambre. L'homme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Bien sûr – et ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui. »

Hermione fit une pause.

« Etes vous sûr que ce n'est pas un problème ? »

« Absolument sûre– ce n'est un problème pour personne vivant dans un de ces appartements ! » rigola-t-il. « Nous nous attendrons dans le hall dans 20 minutes d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Hermione rapidement en se ruant dans sa chambre. Elle sourit.

_Au moins j'ai un ami maintenant._

&&&&&&&&&&

20 min plus tard Hermione attendait dans le hall.

Il était complètement vide, excepté le réceptionniste qui lui sourit. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de laver ses cheveux elle les avaient coiffés en un chignon serré, essayant de paraître aussi sophistiquée que possible. Elle portait un jean et une veste avec un chemisier en dessous – une amélioration définitive de sa précédente garde-robe, bien qu'elle sentait que cela manquait de classe. Elle essayait d'impressionner son voisin.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda l'homme. Hermione sursauta à cette soudaine présence et se redressa. « Je suis honteusement désolé, mais je viens juste de réaliser que je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre prénom ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Hermione Granger, » répondit-elle en le dévisageant. Il sourit lui aussi.

« Antoine Riley. » Il sera la main d'Hermione de façon très élégante et ajouta « ravi de faire votre connaissance Miss Granger. »

« De même Mr Riley, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle avait oublié oh (Ô) combien le monde moldu pouvait être agréable. Aucun sorcier ni sorcière ne l'avait accueillit comme ça, et elle préférait la façon moldu.

Ils partirent avec le sourire.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione et Antoine marchaient depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle et aperçurent une petite pâtisserie, juste quelques magasins plus loin.

« Il y font les meilleures choses, » dit Mr Riley. « C'est comme une pâtisserie, et une boulangerie en une. »

« J'espère, je suis affamée, » confia Hermione en essayant de cacher le grondement de son estomac. Antoine rigola, continuant en direction de la pâtisserie. Hermione pouvait déjà en sentir les odeurs, se délectant de la chaleur qui s'émanait du minuscule magasin. Son estomac gronda de nouveau.

Ils entrèrent tout deux en rigolant.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ouvrant les portes de l'appartement, Hermione souhaita au revoir à Mr Riley et le remercia encore une fois pour l'avoir invitée à dîner. Il s'était avéré être un parfait voisin – non seulement il lui avait acheté à manger, mais il s'était assuré qu'elle ait plusieurs sacs à ramener à l'appartement aussi. Ensuite, sur le chemin du retour, il avait proposé à Hermione de lui apprendre le français si elle le voulait toujours. Sure de s'être fait un ami qui durerait, elle retourna à son appartement avec des mains pleines de sacs, contenant toutes sortes d'aliments français qu'elle ne pouvait attendre de commencer à manger.

Marchant silencieusement, comme pour ne pas déranger Draco, Hermione fut surprise de le voir assis de dos sur le canapé.

Il se leva d'un bond.

« Hermione ! » dit-il la respiration agitée. Il paraissait presque tendu, comme s'il s'était inquiété pour elle. « Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ? Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » cria-t-il comme un gamin énervé. Hermione ne pouvait rien y faire mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant légèrement coupable par la même occasion.

« Désolée Draco, » s'excusa-elle sans conviction. « Mais j'ai le petit déjeuner ! » ajouta-elle. Draco ne cligna même pas des yeux à cette information.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » demanda-t-il en agitant un paquet devant elle. « Ca vient de Poudlard. »

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi ai-je été si longue à poster la suite ? **

**euh bah…en fait…c'est que j'ai…peiner à traduire ! lol Sisi je vous jure c'est vrai !  
J'ai du aussi m'avancer avec la fac qui devient de plus en plus dur…J'ai eu une période de relâchement suite à un problème avec mes partiels. Mais ma chère et tendre Violaine à su me remettre dans le droit chemin et me garder motivée ! Donc…MERCI Violaine !  
Sans toi ma fic ne serait presque plus là et puis bah mon français serait toujours aussi merdique. Mdr**

_**Mais alors est-ce que l'attente en valait la peine ? Dites moi please**_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Vous êtes des lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a !) ADORABLES !!!!!  
Les compliments fusent de partout, ce qui a le don de me faire rougir je ne vous le cache pas…  
En plus votre fidélité me touche énormément. Je ne pensai vraiment pas que j'aurai autant de review pour cette traduction !! C'est incroyable. Même si je tiens à vous le répétez l'histoire n'est pas de moi ! _Simple traductrice_**

**Et pour répondre à certaine question OUI j'aimerai bien devenir un jour traductrice professionnelle. Mais si ça marche pas je prévois aussi de devenir professeur des écoles ! Différent mais tout aussi cool…ah les enfants ! (Au passage, si ça vous intéresse de le savoir, je suis animatrice enfant pendant les vac…! lol) _ok ça on s'en fou !!!!_**


	6. CH 6: Mandela Ray

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 6 : Mandela Ray

**

* * *

**

Dans ce chapitre ?  
**Un léger rapprochement de la part de nos deux héros préférés,**  
**Mais très léger le rapprochement ! (rêvez pas trop non plus !)**

**13 reviews en 2 jours (pour seulement le chap. 5)…This is just unbeleavable…**  
**Et au total 69 reviews pour 5 chapitres !**  
_**Ca signifie beaucoup de choses, jvous aime fort**_

**_ENJOY :)_**

**

* * *

**

_Hamataroo :_ Tu as été la première à me laisser ton impression sur ce chapitre !!! A 21h07 je publiai le chapitre et à 22h18 tu me laissais une review ! Quelle rapidité…Et puis ce Antoine il est trop vieux pour Herm, c'est juste qu'il est cool…Mais t'inquiètes pas je l'ai à l'œil aussi ! mdr (tu sais chui je suis allée faire un tours sur ton profil, et j'ai vu 'Love Hina'…j'adoreeeeeee !!!) Merci d'accrocher, j'espère que t'accrochera encore longtemps… 

_**Phoebé :** _Hihihi Draco dépendant de Hermione ? Nannnnn mdr Et que contient le colis ? Ahahah suspens suspens comme tu dis…mdr nan je rigole tu va avoir ta réponse dans quelques lignes.

**_Dame Angelique Malefoy :_ **Bouhou Barbie je t'aime kro…tu es indescriptible mais n'empêche que je t'adore. Tu exerces une mauvaise influence sur moi mais c'est pas grave ! On s'en fou ! Normal que Draco parle français…le français c'est le français quoi ! On est les meilleurs (juste devant mes chéris les British) Et oui tu as bien fais de pas terminer ta pensée parce qu'on se serait encore retrouvées dans une discussion pleine de fantasmes ! Tu me pervertis c'est hallucinant, moi qui était toute sage je me retrouve à la limite du dévergondage…mdr

**_Gaboury :_** Bien sur que ça vaut la peine de me lire…ça en vaut toujours la peine ! (Moi avoir les chevilles qui enflent ? nannnnn…) Voilà pour toi une bien longue suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera autant que les autres !

**_Lolie : _**Je ne croyais pas que tu m'aurais prise au mot ! (Enfin si c'est le cas) Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont sérieuses ! Je te promets à toi et les autres que je suis à la lettre l'histoire de départ. Ca serait une honte au monde de la traduction de s'approprier l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre…Cette suite est plus longue et j'en suis fière ! (Mais elle m'a donné du fil à retordre je le cache pas…) _Enjoy_

**_Priinc3ss :_ **Au début je m'étais dis 1 semaine entre chaque nouveau chapitre mais maintenant que ça devient plus long et plus dur j'ai dis 2 semaines…enfin c'est du à peu près parce qu'avec la fac je fais pas toujours ce que je veux. En tout cas même si parfois s'est long à venir c'est pas pour ça que je vous oublie !!

**_Elodu92 :_** Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Tu juges un mec sur la quantité de nourriture qu'il offre ? C'est original mdr…Dans ce chapitre Draco va faire plus que s'inquiéter pour elle…mais jte laisses lire par toi-même. (Au fait, t'oublie beaucoup de mots dans tes reviews ! lol mais on va dire que c'est parce que tu es heureuse et pressée de laisser tes impressions que tes émotions sont toutes chamboulées ! hihihi)

**_Fripounne2312 :_** Nan mais tu veux que je te bote le postérieur ? C'est ça hein ? mdr J'ai dis pas trop de compliments ! mdr Un, parce que je risquerai de prendre la grosse tête et deux parce que je suis super humble…Nan sérieux ça me fait bizarre de lire tout ce que vous me laissez comme compliments tous…Ca fait plaisir ! (Même si jamais je m'y habituerai)

**_Virginie01 :_** Serais-tu nouvelle ? Mdr Pas que ça me dérange du tout, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo…_encore une fan de plus j'adore _(STOP ! je vous l'avais dis les compliments c'est pas bon pour mes chevilles hihihi) Il n'y a que 5 chapitres parce que c'est le tout début, mais je te promet je fais tout pour en rajouter ! lol Tu veux savoir comment ils vont s'en sortir ? Simple : Reste fidèle à la fic, ya encore 26 chapitres…(bah ouai je vais pas raconter ça serait pas drôle…) ET comment ils vont se rapprocher ? Tsss petite canaille mdr En tout cas le bisous il est pas pour tout de suite (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je sais même pas quand il est !!) En tout cas merci d'aimer ce que je fais (même si au départ l'histoire ne m'appartient pas)…

**_Eclixia :_** La longueur de ta review !!! C'est fou…Tu penses à mes partiels c'est adorable ! Moi je pense à vous souvent et je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Alors j'ai profité de mes petites vacances pour prendre dans l'avance dans 1 chapitre…Et comme tu dis j'essai de rendre la lecture le plus agréable possible pour vous. Pour le reste je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendue compte mais t'as enchaîné les compliments à une vitesse affolante dans ta review !! hihi C'est vraiment vraiment gentil tout ce que tu dis sur moi, mon travail et mon avenir. Ce sont toutes ces petites choses là qui me donnent envie de continuer ce que je fais ! Et J'espère que tu me resteras fidèle le plus longtemps possible. (Professeur des écoles, animatrice, vazy dis le que je t'inspire et que tu copie sur moi ! mdr je t'en voudrais po vas, chui tellement parfaite !)

**_Atchoum16 :_** J'ADORE ton pseudo…je pense aux 7 nains à chaque fois. Bon je sais c'est vraiment plus de mon age mais bon, je continu de rêver…_un jour mon prince viendra_…(ouai bah qu'il vienne vite parce que j'accumule les saints valentin seule depuis trop longtemps) mdr Je suis désolée de te faire honte !! Ne t'inquiète pas notre petite Mione va reprendre du poil de la bête et va pas se laisser faire…C'est pas une gryffy pour rien !

**_Strawberrii-iix :_** mdr Je te sens un peu tendue…que t'arrive-t-il ? Serait déçue que la fic s'arrête en si bon chemin ? lol Ca fait plaisir en tout cas de voir que tu étais lancée dans la fiction et que la suite te manque !! Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long et plus fort en émotion, j'espère que tu aimeras autant !

**_Marguerite26 :_** Ma Violaine chérie d'amour, ma Violaine qui a failli me tuer avec sa fic ! Ma Violaine qui m'a rendue dépende de son histoire…Attention si toi yen a pas ménager mon ti cœur par l'avenir toi yen a plus avoir la suite de cette fic…alors choisis bien !! mdr Et c'est pas toi qui dois rougir de mes compliments mais moi avec les tiens. Je t'ai dis de plus m'en faire…Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu reprennes goûts à la traduction ! Tu sais que je suis toute oui pour corriger ta future fic !!!! (Vive les études d'anglais)

**_Papillon bleue :_** J'aime bien ton impatience, ça prouve que tu aimes la fic…seulement je ne peux rien y faire. La traduction est un art qui demande du temps et du sérieux. Je ne pourrai jamais bien faire en publiant tout les 5 à 6 jours…me faut plus de temps pour que vous continuiez de l'aimer ! lol En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que tu aimeras autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mandela Ray**

« Oh je me souviens l'avoir vu hier soir, » admit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en sortant 2 croissants du sac, dont un pour Malefoy. Le prenant avec un léger signe de tête il déchira le colis.

Prenant la lettre adressée à tout les deux, Hermione lu à haute voix,

_« Cher. M. Malefoy et Mlle Granger,_

_Félicitations pour la première épreuve : vous êtes parvenus à destination sans risque! Lors de votre séjour à Paris vous devrez effectuer plusieurs autres tâches, ou missions, afin d'obtenir un bon grade._

_Ces missions sont :_

_Achetez un appareil photo moldu numérique et prenez des photos comme preuves que vous ayez bien réussi vos missions. L'un de vous, ou les deux, devra être sur les photos (vous devrez aussi faire développer vos photos dans un magasin moldu d'ici la fin des 3 semaines) _  
_Vous devrez organiser votre propre transport pour retourner à Poudlard. (Inclut dedans la réservation/l'achat des billets, le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, l'arrivée à la gare de King's Cross etc ...)_  
_Correspondez avec des amis via les services Postaux moldus (adresses ci-joint) _  
_Allez à la Tour Eiffel et au Louvre, n'utilisez pas de taxis et essayez de demander aux étrangers votre chemin. _  
_Utilisez un ordinateur portable pour localisez 5 restaurants dans Paris et y dîner. _  
_Allez dans un magasin de bricolage et achetez un meuble en kit (par exemple une table, une armoire…etc) Achetez de la peinture et construisez le. _  
_Filmez vous et votre camarade en train d'avoir une conversation en français._  
_Intéressez vous à la musique culturelle, trouvez des lieux en plein airs où il y aurait de la musique et restez-y pour l'écouter._  
_Allez voir un film et écrivez en français 5 points qui rendent ce film intéressant._  
_Invitez plusieurs amis pour un dîner sérieux._  
_Dans ce paquet, vous trouverez aussi 'un convertisseur' qui vous permettra d'échanger l'argent magique en Euros, pour le cas où vous en auriez besoin. Mais rappelez vous que le convertisseur est vérifié afin de voir combien d'argent supplémentaire est utilisé. Cela pourra affecter votre note. Il y a aussi une carte de crédit (le code est 2993), qui possède 500 euros. L'ordinateur portable a été placé dans la chambre à coucher, Mlle Granger devrait être capable d'expliquer son utilisation. il y a aussi une connection Internet. Si jamais vous aviez des problèmes ou étiez en danger nous en seront averti immédiatement. Pour le reste, les règles sont assez claires._  
_Aucune magie pendant les 3 semaines._

_Et comme remarque supplémentaire, vous aurez tout deux des emplois._

_Mlle Granger est secrétaire pour M. Riley, le chef de la 'Bols Banque'. (4, Rue Foisque) _  
_Lundi - vendredi, 10:30-16 :30 _  
_Samedi - 10:30-15:30_

_M. Malefoy, vous travaillerez dans le grand magasin 'Saks' de la cinquième Avenue, dans la section vêtements d'homme._  
_Vendredi de lundi 10:15-16:40 _  
_Saturday-9:45-15:30 _

_Vos salaires seront directement versés sur votre compte._  
_Chacun d'entre vous devra aussi tenir un journal. Il n'est pas obligatoire d'y écrire tous les jours mais aussi souvent que possible serait bien. Cependant nous ne les noterons pas, ils serviront de souvenirs._

_Bonne chance ! Et profitez en bien._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués, _

_Prof McGonagall. »_

Hermione, ayant maintenant fini la lecture, chercha dans le paquet la liste d'adresses, le convertisseur, la carte de crédit et le journal.

Prenant le journal, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il était rose, pour une fille, et avait juste des lignes à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas intéressant, mais il avait un petit cadenas tout mignon avec une clef sur une chaîne, qui était évidemment un collier. Le plaçant autour de son cou, elle chercha les autres choses.

Malefoy tenait la carte de crédit dans ses mains avec une expression étrange sur son visage. La replaçant sur la table, il regarda son propre journal.

Hermione observa la liste d'adresse et commença à la feuilleter. Elle indiqua en riant que Neville et Pansy avaient été associés ensemble. Malefoy, rieur, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour lire la liste. Hermione détestait ça d'habitude ; quand les gens regardaient sur son épaule mais étrangement, là, elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

En examinant la liste et les objets de nouveau, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le divan.

« Alors, que penses-tu de nos missions ? » demanda Hermione, essayant de commencer une conversation pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Certaines semblent bien, » dit Draco en haussant les épaules comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Parcourant de nouveau la liste, Hermione approuva.

« Il semblerait que l'on va passer un bon moment» dit-elle avec un sourire afin de paraître amicale.

« Y a plutôt intérêt, » murmura Malefoy en se détendant sur le divan, ses bras répandus sur le dessus.

« Déjà venu à Paris ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Oui, avec ma mère, » parla-t-il avec irritation, d'une voix traînante comme si Hermione n'était pas supposée savoir ça de lui.

En souriant à moitié elle fit un signe de tête.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu veux, ou ais besoin de faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dis Malefoy d'un ton sec, puis, remarquant une lueur pleine d'espoir dans l'oeil d'Hermione, il retourna la question « Et toi ? »

« Bien, peut-être devrions nous aller acheter l'appareil photo et un peu de nourriture, le réfrigérateur est vide et cela, » indiqua Hermione vers la pile de gâteaux qu'elle venait d'acheter, « ne durera pas pour toujours. »

« Ca me va. »

"Oh et je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, alors peut-être veux-tu sortir pour le dîner ? » tenta Hermione en essayant d'avoir une voix aussi neutre que possible. Elle ne voulait pas que cela ressemble à un rendez vous amoureux ou autre chose.

"Bien je suppose que je pourrais cuisiner - mais sortir est aussi une bonne idée," approuva Draco en souriant pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Il semblait soudainement heureux et intéressé. « La dernière fois que j'étais ici, je suis allé à cet endroit avec ma mère – c'était une sorte de discothèque. Peut être pourrions nous y aller!"

Hermione le regarda légèrement embarrassée. Est-ce que Malefoy semblait – _enthousiaste_ ?

« Gardes à l'esprit que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, » raisonna Hermione avec scepticisme. N'importe où ce Malefoy et sa mère étaient allés était probablement un peu hors de leur budget. Rigolant, Malefoy retira une liasse d'argent d'une de ses poches.

« J'ai dit à mon père ce qui se passait et il m'a donné de l'argent supplémentaire »

Hermione, ne voulant pas paraître désapprobatrice, essaya simplement de passer outre le fait que techniquement, ils trichaient.

Malefoy, sachant ce qu'Hermione pensait, sourit d'un air satisfait.

_J'aime être riche!_ Pensa-t-il vivement de lui. S'il allait devoir se comporter comme un moldu pendant trois semaines, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse modestement.

_Il pense qu'il est si riche_, soupira Hermione à elle même, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être de n'avoir aucune restriction et tout l'argent que l'on pourrait probablement imaginer au bout des doigts.

« Tu veux aller te préparer ? » demanda Hermione en sortant de ses rêveries. Malefoy semblait lui aussi avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées, mais hocha la tête. « Bien alors, nous devrions y aller. » Malefoy hocha la tête une seconde fois pour donner son accord, mais aucun des adolescents ne bougea.

Tous les deux étaient tout à fait à l'aise sur le divan, observant la ville se réveiller à l'extérieur des énormes fenêtres de verre. Vingt rapides minutes passèrent et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. C'était un silence confortable, tous les deux en conversation avec eux-mêmes et réfléchissants aux trois semaines qui allaient arriver. C'était agréable d'être juste assis là en ayant une raison de rester silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune pression pour essayer de se parler l'un à l'autre.

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'eut le temps de le voir venir, ils se penchèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre. Hermione sentit sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de Malefoy, mais avant qu'elle n'eut entièrement le temps de se détendre sur son torse, elle bondit comme si elle avait reçu un choc de sa part. Hermione rougit légèrement alors qu'il se levait, puis il marcha devant elle, s'assurant de la frôler au passage et sourit.

« Je vais me changer » murmura-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Cher Journal, _

_Ainsi, c'est le premier jour. Il est 18:45 maintenant et Malefoy prend une douche, afin qu'il puisse, je cite : « Etre beau pour dîner ». Je ne sais pas qui il essaye d'impressionner…_

_Nous sommes sortis aujourd'hui, dans la ville. C'était tellement amusant et nous n'avons même pas pu en voir la plupart ! _

_Enfin de toute façon, Malefoy s'est comporté plutôt étrangement aujourd'hui. Comme un adolescent d'humeur changeante. Ce matin, quand nous avons quitté la maison, il était agréable à parler. Mais aussitôt que nous sommes sortis hors de l'immeuble il a agi comme un total abruti, faisant de son mieux pour déranger les moldus et moi-même. Il le faisait totalement exprès et quand je lui ai demandé de s'arrêter, il est même devenu __(« encore » ?)__ plus ennuyant. Mais quelques minutes après, quand nous sommes arrivés au magasin d'appareil photos, il s'est intéressé à tout ce qu'il y avait. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions et l'homme derrière le comptoir était heureux que quelqu'un pote un intérêt si grand à la photographie. Il était si poli et un tel gentleman…vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné ! Mais alors ensuite…_

Hermione fit une pause un instant, soupira en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé. Ensuite elle continua d'écrire.

&&&&&&&&&&

…_Elle peut devenir si irritante! Elle ne cesse de parler encore et encore de « Paris ceci … » et « Paris cela … » Et honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment Potter et Weasley arrive à rester avec cette femme (bien que, je préférerais avoir une miss-je-sais-tout plutôt que Pansy). Les appareils photos étaient intéressants – je n'arrive pas à croire que les moldus fassent ce genre de truc sans magie! C'est fou…mais, de toute façon, après l'appareil photo, elle a voulu prendre des photos de tout!!! Tous les 5 mètres nous devions nous arrêter et, je la cite « Oh, faut qu'on se souvienne de ça! » C'est si chiant !_

_Je ne peux plus attendre de sortir d'ici._

_Enfin, de toute façon, nous avons commencé à rentrer à la maison à pied et nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Bien qu'elle soit une Sang-de-bourbe, je préférerais avoir une conversation normale, plutôt que rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis sentit coupable. Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste garder un souvenir de tout, peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû lui crier dessus._

_Elle pense que je prends une douche; nous sortons pour le dîner. C'est cet endroit où je suis allé avec ma mère quand nous étions ici. Mandela Rai ou je sais plus quoi ? J'espère que je serai capable de me souvenir où il est._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris dans ce stupide journal stupide de toute façon. Cela doit être l'idée la plus idiote que McGonagall a jamais eu de toute sa vie._

_Mais je dois dire que Paris est assez cool._

&&&&&&&&&&

Bien que c'était un endroit moldu, beaucoup de magiciens sophistiqués allaient souvent à Mandela Rai : ceci expliquant pourquoi Malefoy et sa mère avaient dîné là. C'était très élégant et chic, aux goûts d'Hermione.

« J'en peux plus ! », gémit Hermione en se penchant en arrière avec un sourire idiot sur son visage.

Levant ses sourcils, Malefoy inclina la tête avec désapprobation. C'était un club chic et si ses parents étaient autour, ils auraient été furieux d'une telle grossièreté. Elle n'avait évidement pas grandi de la même façon que lui. _Mais en fait_, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est le cas de personne d'autre._

Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment l'un à l'autre donc le dîner avait été tout à fait calme. Hermione, qui avait parlé une fois seulement à Draco dans l'appartement (lui demandant quel genre de vêtement porter), était maintenant habillée d'une mignonne robe noire, dans le genre de celle que portait la fille du hall, mais probablement moins chère.

Malefoy portait un costume et Hermione remarqua qu'il recevait encore plus de regards des filles qu'auparavant.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils eurent une conversation normale. C'était presque comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de querelle entre eux avant, mais alors Hermione insista pour qu'ils commandent leur repas en français, ce que Malefoy refusa catégoriquement. Ayant une vive dispute à voix basse, il en résulta qu'Hermione parlerait en français et Malefoy non.

Hermione parcouru la piste de danse des yeux. Bien que Malefoy l'ait mentionné comme étant 'une discothèque', c'était légèrement plus – _formel_ – que les clubs qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant les vacances. Les gens ne se lâchaient pas vraiment et c'était plus de salle de bal, qu'une simple piste de danse. Hermione observa les gens qui semblaient très gracieux et élégants, tournants sur la piste de danse. Malefoy, qui la voyait regarder les danseurs, soupira simplement. Il avait détesté suivre des cours de danse de salon pendant quatre ans malgré la chaleureuse instance de sa mère. N'importe quel correct gentleman savait danser. _Si jamais elle a des idées de_ moi _l'invitant à danser_, elle se trompe fortement pensa Malefoy pour lui même, en se rappelant sa promesse solennelle de ne jamais danser à moins d'absolue nécessité.

« Bonjour Madame. » Hermione et Draco sursautèrent tous les deux à la voix inattendue au côté d'Hermione.

C'était un homme, qui était probablement un peu plus vieux que Malefoy. Il était agréable à regarder et Hermione n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi diable il lui parlait.

« Voudriez-vous danser ? »

Retenant son souffle, Hermione le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux ouverts comme si l'homme était légèrement fou. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de danser ! Même pendant le bal de Noël, plusieurs années plus tôt, elle avait pratiquement dû prier Krum de danser avec elle!

Toujours souriant, l'homme offrit sa main qu'Hermione accepta.

Malefoy, qui observait tout, s'était brusquement mis debout avec un bruyant crissement de chaise.

« Attendez là-bas, » commença-t-il avec ardemment en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

L'homme regarda Malefoy, lui fit un méprisant signe de tête et continua à s'éloigner avec Hermione à son bras. Malefoy, cependant, n'en n'avait rien à faire. C'était une chose de mépriser la fille assise à côté de vous, mais s'en était tout à fait une autre quand quelqu'un _supposait_ qu'elle était là pour être piquée à son cavalier. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments pour Granger, (du moins c'est ce que Draco semblait décidé à se dire), c'était de la fierté.

« Je crois qu'elle est avec moi, » dit Draco d'une voix apprise de son père. Elle était pleine de malice et entièrement persuasive, mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter l'homme. Se ruant vers eux, Malefoy saisit l'autre bras d'Hermione, la retira brusquement de l'homme et la positionna derrière lui comme s'il était son garde du corps.

L'homme était debout devant Malefoy avec des yeux froncés. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus jeune, Malefoy avait un meilleur physique et était le plus grand des deux.

« Voudriez-vous _nous_ laisser seuls s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'homme avec un fort accent français. Hermione pouvait dire qu'il commençait à devenir très énervé et que si Malefoy ne partait pas bientôt, il pourrait y avoir des problèmes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer pour intervenir.

« Non! Elle est avec moi! »

Hermione regarda ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas choisir avec lequel elle resterait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait vraiment aucun choix.

L'homme marcha autour de Malefoy, saisit le bras d'Hermione comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon désirable et continua à marcher vers la piste de danse.

Malefoy n'eu besoin de rien dire; il saisit le bras de l'homme et le repoussa au loin. Ils se faisaient face de nouveau, mais cette fois Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps et lui donna un coup de poing – _violent_.

L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui même et il y avait du tumulte dans la foule. Avant qu'Hermione ne put gronder Malefoy, ou aider l'homme, Malefoy prit son bras et marcha à grands pas hors du restaurant, jetant de l'argent sur à leur table.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte, ils marchèrent à l'extérieur, l'air froid les saisissant brusquement. C'était comme s'ils étaient soudainement sortis d'un rêve éveillé et qu'ils venaient juste de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Malefoy, je – » commença Hermione doucement.

« Nan, juste…ne dis rien ok! Je sais que tu es fâchée, mais fermes la juste pendant une minute! » la coupa Draco d'une voix fatiguée et exaspérée.

« Non, Malefoy – je veux juste, » continua-t-elle calmement.

Soupirant dramatiquement, il arrêta de lui tenir tête.

« Excellent, j'écoute alors. Pendant combien de temps vas-tu me crier dessus ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre pour donner un effet supplémentaire.

« Bah tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvée, » admit-elle timidement en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses mains.

Malefoy, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Bien, » dit-elle en rougissant et regardant ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas vraiment danser. »

Malefoy sourit alors, mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit il dû faire face à un _clic_ distinctif. Il soupira.

Fichu appareil photo.

_**

* * *

**_

Alors ? A vos marques, prêt, tous à vos reviews…**mdr**

**Dites, vous croyez vraiment que Draco a sauvé hermine par fierté personnelle ? Ou par **_**jalousie **_

**Attention il reste encore 26 chapitres !!!!!!!!!! que de suspens mes amis mdr**  
**Allez vous réussir à tenir jusqu'au bout ?? **

**Et n'oubliez pas,**  
**Votre fidélité, votre amour, votre soutient, vos compliments (que je déteste mais que j'aime tant !!)… **  
**C'est le carburant de mon moteur !!**

_**Lots of love to you**_


	7. CH 7 : Saks Cinquième Avenue

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 7 : Saks Cinquième Avenue

**

* * *

**

Bon alors mes friends, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous :

**Draco déteint sur vous, je répète Draco (super beau, musclé, sexy, envoûtant…) déteint sur vous.**

**Pour cette raison je vais devoir arrêter la fic quelque temps. Histoire que vous repreniez vos esprits. Je déciderai moi-même de la reprise de la publication. Niark niark**

_**C'est pour le bien de toutes les petites filles sages qui bavent sur leurs claviers.**_

* * *

_**Hamataroo : **_Nan mais espèce de petite coquine…C'est pas bien d'avoir des idées pareilles ! mdr Draco déteint trop sur vous…traductrice désespérée Et en effet to anglais _is good_ lol Et tu as encore été la première à ma laisser une review.

_**Dame Angelique Malefoy : **_NON je persiste dans l'idée que TU me dévergonde…moi être une fifille super sage ! Hihihi comment ça un mensonge ? Mais tkt je t'aime comme t'es. (Pleures pas Barbie Georgette est là !) Lol Tu sais, quand tout devient intéressant autour de Draco c'est forcément bien pour toi. Tu m'aimes que pour Draco hein ? Dis le, avoues le sinon je l'émascule ! C'est son châtiment préféré il parait ! Mdr. Draco est MON MIEN alors PAS TOUCHE !! (satudray=samedi)

_**Phoebé :**_ la traductrice se gratte la tête Hum alors par où commencer ? Je ne sais que faire…lol La longueur de ta review est pas mal du tout, si tu continu comme ça tu va pouvoir faire concurrence à ma Barbie préférée ! lol Mais le pire je crois c'est les conneries qui suivent. Parce que entre nous c'est pas mal. J'ai bien rigolé. On me qualifie d'obsédée mais là je dois dire que t'es pire. Dis moi, t'es célib ou pas ? lol Parce que j'ai remarqué que en général ces reviews proviennent de personnes célibataires…mais peut être que jme trompe. Rêve prémonitoire ? hum ça se pourrai mais ne demandes rien de plus parce que je garderai la bouche fermée ! Riley est un monsieur très bien, au moment où il l'a invitée à se promener il ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa secrétaire (enfin je crois pas, à vérifier !) Et Draco vendeur de lingerie ? La jte promet j'aurai abandonnée ma fic et me serai jetée dans la troisième dimension pour atterrir dans les rayons des soutiens gorges. Qui sait peut être que j'aurai pu y trouver un beau vendeur blond...ah la encore je divague J'adore ta différence entre jalousie/fierté… Aurais-tu consommé des substances illicites avant de laisser cette review ? lol Parce que si c'est le cas j'aimerai que tu refasse pareil pour ce chapitre. C'était super cool. Biz

_**Labulle :**_ Ecrire des reviews c'est tout un art ! Mais sache que moi je les aimes toute, bien ou mal, pleines de menaces, de jalousie, déclarations d'amour…enfin tu vois quoi. Ya pas de banalité affligeante. Et ya pas besoin non plus de vouloir épater le voisin avec la longueur et la qualité de sa review ! Moi c'est long mais c'est surtout très con alors bon. Tout ce qui est petit est mignon : lol Expansive ? Moi ? je vois pas trop la définition de se mot en fait…Ouai jte vois venir 'comment ça tu sais pas ?' lol Jte répondrai 'Moi yen a être spécialisée anglais, pas français. Moi yen a avoir eu 5/20 à mon partiel de français !' bouh la honte ! Dis moi, t'étais déjà venue la lire la fic ou pas avant ? Moi être super machine pour lire les fics, traduire cette fic et écrire une fic avec X (que tu dois trouver !) Toi pas être psychopathe, toi être super adorable. Une psychopathe menace dans ses reviews, du genre Dame Angelique Malefoy (Barbie pour les intimes !)

_**Eclixia :**_ Moi aussi je suis déçue, Jte parles plus…C'est une honte tout ce retard…mdr Nan t'inquiètes pas, c'est absolument pas grave. La façon du tu me complimente on dirai que tu es devenue accro à la fic lol ah vite faut que je me dépêche de traduire la suite…Le beau blond est jaloux de Hermione mais moi je suis jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle a un beau blond jaloux…Tu suis le truc la ? lol (la traductrice a abusé de chocolat : effets euphoriques et aphrodisiaques garantis !!) Quand j'aurai des nouvelles de mes partiels je vous le dirai ! Promis…Allez Gros Bisous à toi aussi !

_**Virginie01 :**_ Oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la fin…effet de surprise, enfin dépend pour qui ! lol Merci pour les encouragements…

_**Marguerite26 :**_ rien à dire…tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toi

_**Papillon bleue :**_ J'adore ta review ! C'était comme si tu n'étais pas venue me voir depuis des semaines et que tu me racontais ta vie comme si on s'était toujours connues, enfin façon de parler. Moi aussi j'espère que tu ne changera pas te habitudes et que tu continuera à me lire, ça fait super plaisir !

**Un grand merci aussi à : Fripounne2312, Luciole, Gaboury, Atchoum16, ****BellatrixBlackLestrange, Priinc3ss, strawberrii-iix, sasa2032**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Saks Cinquième Avenue

Hermione et Draco marchaient ensemble le long des rues sombres pour rentrer à leur appartement. Cela avait été une longue journée pour tout les deux bien que la soirée ne faisait que commencer; ils trouvèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Après tout, ils devaient penser à leur travail comme Hermione l'avait signalé.

La réponse de Malefoy avait été faible et incohérente, comme insatisfait – même si Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Elle doutait même que c'était un compliment.

Au début quand Hermione avait pris la photo, Malefoy sembla furieux, se plaignant à voix haute des flash, des appareils photos et de leurs fichus photographes, mais après un moment, Hermione put dire que sa colère était plus pour faire style qu'autre chose. Il _avait_ voulu effacer la photo mais Hermione refusa, épuisée, disant que c'était la seule image où Draco souriait et qu'elle devrait être gravée dans l'histoire.

« Oh Malefoy, regardes! » dit Hermione en poussant soudainement des cris et pointant du doigt un des magasins à côté. L'endroit était sombre et à l'abandon mais on pouvait facilement distinguer ce que c'était. « Un magasin pour louer des DVD! »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Un quoi ?" demanda-t-il en provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'était une télévision, sans parler d'un film.

« C'est pour une télévision. Tu sais cette chose carrée et noire dans l'appartement qui y montre des images ? Bien tu peux mettre un dvd dedans et ça montrera un film spécifique, » expliqua rapidement Hermione, appuyant son visage contre la vitre dans l'espoir de voir à l'intérieur du magasin.

Il y avait plusieurs films récents mais la majorité d'entre eux étaient des classiques plus vieux et Hermione fut immédiatement enthousiasmée, prenant note mentalement de l'emplacement afin qu'elle puisse y retourner quand ça serait ouvert.

« Film ? » demanda Draco, mais Hermione l'ignora, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la sélection des films. Quoiqu'il semblait distrait et aurait probablement ignoré sa réponse de toute façon.

Hermione s'écarta brusquement de la vitre après un moment, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une forme de divertissement si près de leur appartement. Après une longue semaine de travail elle donnerait probablement tout pour une heure et demi de relaxation - même s'il s'agissait juste d'un film. Souvent, à cause de l'école, elle laissait passer beaucoup de films récents et populaires dans le monde Moldu, et bien qu'elle ne renoncerait à Poudlard pour rien au monde, elle aimait vraiment être informée sur la culture pop du monde Moldu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ? » se demanda Draco en se précipitant pour rattraper Hermione qui était déjà un pâté de maison plus loin.

« Le magasin de film ? » répondit Hermione trop ancrée dans ses pensées pour comprendre entièrement ce que demandait Draco. Celui-ci inclina la tête. « Plus tard nous pourrons louer un film et je te montrerai comment ça marche. » promit Hermione et Draco sembla apaisé.

Enfin, pour une minute au moins.

« On va faire quoi demain ? » voulu-t-il savoir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Hermione le regarda curieusement.

"Nous allons travailler - nos propres _emplois_. Et ne penses même pas à le rater parce que je le saurai et tu seras renvoyé. Et je _ne veux pas_ vivre avec un seul salaire - même si le mien est plutôt impressionnant, » dit Hermione avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Draco, le prenant silencieusement, hocha la tête et fit la moue.

« Attends- Tu sais combien tu vas être payée ? » s'étonna-t-il. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je peux deviner. »

« Bien et en ce qui me concerne ? » demanda hargneusement Draco, suscitant un coup d'œil.

« Quoi toi ? »

« Bien, peux-tu _deviner _combien _je vais_ gagner ? » Hermione rigola tout fort.

« Je peux deviner, » commença-t-elle lentement. La question n'était pas tellement de savoir si elle _pourrait _deviner mais plutôt si vraiment elle _devait_ deviner. Elle savait qu'il ferait une crise si elle lui disait qu'elle pensait gagner plus que lui. Et tandis que le regard sur son visage était probablement assez motivant pour lui dire, l'idée d'avoir à faire à un Draco détraqué était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour rester silencieuse.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Draco en levant les sourcils vers Hermione qui haussa seulement les épaules.

« Bah, pourquoi n'attendons nous pas de voir ce qui va se passer ? » suggérât-elle en rentrant dans le hall de leur immeuble.

Draco gémit alors.

* * *

Jour 1

Hermione se réveilla à cause du son bruyant de son réveil.

« Merde !»

Hermione se leva d'un bond en renvoyant la couverture que Draco avait tiré sur elle la soirée précédente. Ca avait été le moins qu'il puisse faire quand, après avoir insisté pour qu'Hermione lui montre la télévision, il l'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre trompée sur le fait qu'elle dormirai sur le divan tandis qu'il prendrai le lit.

L'alarme avait été programmée pour 10h, donc elle avait une demi-heure pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de courir travailler. Saisissant les vêtements qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer la nuit d'avant, Hermione couru dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

Malheureusement, se changer était pus dur qu'Hermione ne se souvenait.

À Poudlard, si elle avait trop chaud elle enlevait simplement son pull-over ou sa robe, et si elle avait froid elle les enfilaient à nouveau. Devoir porter les robes de sorciers n'avait aidé en aucun cas puisque les gens voyaient rarement l'ensemble au-dessous. Cependant maintenant, comme Hermione luttait pour comprendre les prévisions météorologiques, elle se demandait si ce qu'elle avait choisi était approprié. Il s'agissait d'un chemisier et d'un pantalon lisse noir. Hermione pensa que cela paraissait très approprié pour le travail puisqu'elle était supposée être de la classe supérieure des moldus.

Hermione venait de sortir de la salle de bain et se préparait à saisir un muffin pour le petit déjeuner quand elle se rappela soudainement de son homologue blond qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu.

« Malefoy! » cria-t-elle en se ruant dans la chambre et le secouant pour le réveiller. Il gémit.

« Qu'est-ce que – qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ? » demanda-t-il hargneusement en se frottant ses yeux avec lassitude.

« Il est 10h17 – tu as trois minutes pour te préparer! » indiqua-t-elle moins compatissante qu'auparavant.

Cependant reconnaissant, cette déclaration suffit pour réveiller Draco qui sortit hors du lit.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? » questionna-t-il en allant vers la commode et retirant le premier habit qu'il trouva. Hermione observa la scène avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle était tellement habituée à le voir calme que le voir trébucher tout autour comme ça était tout à fait drôle.

Jetant un regard mortel à Hermione, Draco couru vers la sale de bain.

Non loin d'être découragée ; Hermione vérifia une dernière fois son reflet et décida de laisser Malefoy trouver par lui-même son chemin pour aller travailler.

* * *

« Zut, zut, zut ! » maudit la fille rousse se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans la pièce, retirant son manteau et bondissant sur la chaise opposée à hermione. Elle sortit un poudrier de son sac et réajusta ses cheveux avant de le fermer d'un coup sec et de souffler. Regardant rapidement sa montre, elle fronça les sourcils en chuchotant qu'elle avait dis minutes en retard.

Elle sursauta à la vue d'Hermione.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » dit-elle en agitant sa main contre son cœur. Elle pris une inspiration et sourit joliment avant de tendre sa main. « Vous êtes la nouvelle secrétaire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » confirma Hermione pas sure de quoi faire de la fille. Celle-ci sourit d'une manière encourageante.

« Nous allons tellement nous amuser ! »

« Oh non mademoiselle, » dit une voix d'homme provenant de derrière. Hermione et la fille se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme plus vieux. Il portait un costume et paraissait très 'fonctionnaire'. « Vous deux allez travailler très dur, et si j'ai des plaintes contre n'importe laquelle d'entre vous, vous serez virées » gronda-t-il en pointant sa main vers la porte. Hermione pensa étrangement à Rogue.

« Ouais, ouais Tomlinson, » dit la fille en agitant sa main dédaigneusement.

« Comment oses tu me parler comme ça Marie! Ton père en entendra parler !" l'avertit-il même si Hermione pouvait dire que la menace était faible. La rousse – Marie – leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vas-y. Vires moi, je ne veux pas être ici ! » lui rappela-t-elle en lissant ses cheveux. L'homme quitta la pièce avec fureur et Marie se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire. Hermione regarda dans le vide, trop étonnée et quelque peu troublée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« A propos, je suis Marie, » dit elle vivement en tendant sa main qu'Hermione pris avec hésitation. « Nous allons travailler ensemble, et ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet de Tom, il est juste furieux que mon papa m'ait reçu ici. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que Marie continua.

« C'est juste que je suis assez jeune – j'ai en fait abandonné l'école, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas pour moi, » expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était important. « Enfin bon, mon père est très intelligent et important par ici, donc il n'a pas voulu que je _déshonore notre nom de famille_. » Elle fit une pause, imitant évidement son père. « Il m'a trouvé un travail ici ! Pas que je fasse quoi que se soit de sérieux » dit elle en souriant, ramassant quelques feuilles et les éparpillant un peu partout. « Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que fait une secrétaire ! »

Hermione, pas sure de ce qu'il fallait penser de tout ça, se tenait tout simplement debout en silence.

Elle espérait juste que Draco aie moins de chance.

* * *

« Ouai, désolé, » répondit Malefoy d'une voix traînante alors qu'il débarquait au travail avec presque 2h de retard.

Il s'était réveillé en retard et avait décidé qu'il se ferai du mal s'il ne prenait pas du bon temps dans la douche et un bon petit déjeuné. Quand il remarqua alors qu'Hermione était déjà partie, eh bien, cela posa tout un tas de complications. Draco se dit qu'il n'embêterait pas l'homme derrière le comptoir avec cette histoire.

L'homme était d'un age avancé et une calvitie commençait à apparaître sur son crâne, bien que vous ne sachiez jamais comment le regarder. Il avait soigneusement peigné les petits cheveux noirs qu'il lui restait afin de couvrir la partie chauve, même si c'était toujours visible quand il tournait sa tête selon un certain angle. Et c'était, tout à fait par hasard, ce même angle que l'on pouvait voir à cet instant précis. Malefoy lutta contre son besoin de rire à voix haute.

L'homme dont l'étiquette indiquait 'Jacques' fini avec un client, et se tourna ensuite vers Draco qu'il tira un peu trop grossièrement par une porte où il y avait d'écrit 'Personnel seulement'. Draco gémit.

Ça ne semblait pas bon du tout.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermés la porte derrière eux, Jacques se tourna vers Malefoy, sa fine moustache tremblant avec colère.

« C'est inacceptable ! Comment osez-vous vous présenter en retard – lors de votre premier jour ! » Prenant une profonde respiration, l'homme marqua une pause pour regarder Malefoy de haut en bas.

Il le fit avancer plus loin dans la pièce, son visage toujours aussi rouge.

« Choisissez un de ces costumes pour votre uniforme. » lui ordonna-t-il en indiquant une mince sélection de costumes semblables à celui que portait l'homme. Draco sourcilla. Si cet homme croyait qu'il allait porter quelque chose _comme_ ça il se trompait fortement.

« Je ne vais pas porter de trucs mol – je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce que je porte là ? » demanda Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre tenue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il portait ses robes scolaires – mais sa tenue n'était pas vraiment moldu – ni chaleureux, bien que son père aurait été fier.

« Hah ! » grogna Jacques en roulant des yeux. Se retourna alors vers Draco il dit hargneusement, « Choisissez en un là maintenant et ne pensez même pas à arriver encore en retard au travail demain, sinon vous ne reviendrez jamais plus ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Malefoy analysa une des étagères et choisit un costume particulièrement cher à première vue.

« Ah oui, la collection Hiver d'Armani, » approuva l'homme comme si ceci rattrapait le précédent comportement de Draco. Il commença à partir afin que Draco puisse se changer mais revint vite sur ses pas. « Oh, et mettez ça, » dit-il en tendant un badge à Draco qui soupira. Il y avait d'écrit 'Pierre'.

* * *

« Donc, voici le bureau, » dit vivement Marie en poussant Hermione dans une chaise. Elle était assise devant le large bureau avec un nouvel ordinateur, un téléphone et les autres trucs habituels d'un bureau. En face d'elle, Marie avait son propre bureau, avec un ordinateur et exactement les mêmes choses qu'Hermione, qui remarqua que c'était un peu plus personnalisé que ses propres affaires. Son ordinateur était rose brillant, son téléphone était couvert de fourrure de Léopard et l'imprimante était à pois. Cela fit penser à Hermione qu'une personne de deux ans l'avait avait décoré.

Hermione fit une pause, regardant autour d'elle. Marie avait tout expliqué – enfin, tout ce qui était _important_ comme elle l'avait décrit – mais Hermione avait toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Oh ouais, son objectif.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Hermione en essaya pour le mieux de ne pas paraître impatiente. Elle avait passé des années à éviter la réputation de lèche-botte qu'elle avait malheureusement gagné à l'école et elle ne voulait pas l'avoir aussi au travail là où personne ne la connaissait. Marie haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Rien! » Déclara-t-elle heureuse comme si s'était la meilleure chose à faire. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Ca ne devient pas un peu ennuyeux ? » demanda-t-elle lentement en essayant de rendre les choses aussi simple que possible pour la fille qui lui sourit simplement, comme si s'était Hermione et non elle-même qui avait besoin d'aide.

« Si bien sûr – Je voulais juste dire que l'on ne fait pas tant de chose que ça au _bureau._ On va partir dans 20 minutes à peut près – tu dois juste t'assurer que Mr Riley te vois, et ensuite on peut y aller !»

Déglutissant, Hermione perçut ça comme _sécher_, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Elle était ici pour travailler et obtenir de l'expérience, pas glander toute la journée, et ne rien faire qui en vaille la peine.

Mais là encore, peut être qu'elle en obtiendrait quelque chose.

* * *

Vérifiant son reflet dans le miroir et souriant d'un air satisfait, Malefoy quitta la pièce et marcha jusqu'au comptoir où Jacques s'y trouvait.

« Oh, Pierre, beaucoup mieux, » dit-il de sa voix lourdement accentuée comme s'il essayait de prétendre qu'il était vraiment français, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il avait crié sur Malefoy avec un parfais accent anglais.

« _Oui_ Jacques, » répondit-il Malefoy d'un ton étranger le plus accentué possible.

« Votre travail est d'assister, de personnaliser et aider les gens avec ce qu'ils veulent acheter, » l'informa Jacques en levant un sourcil critique. Malefoy soupira.

« Super. » La dernière chose que Malefoy voulait était de servir les autres personnes sur un plateau d'argent.

« Quelques conseils simples, » chuchota-t-il amicalement à l'oreille de Malefoy, « vas vers les gens qui sont riches et qui n'ont aucune idées de ce qu'ils font. Il y a aussi une abondance de jeune filles qui viennent ici et si tu as de la chance tu pourras peut être en obtenir quelque chose. » Il fit un clin d'œil discrètement et Malefoy dû se retenir de rire.

Cet homme _lui_ donnait-il honnêtement des conseils pour faire des rencontres ? C'était ridicule. Et qu'insinuait-il exactement ?

« Et conseil numéro trois – on paye à la commission. Donc si j'étais vous j'arrêterai de tourner en rond et je travaillerai. » Le ton employé par l'homme n'était plus amical lorsqu'il eu dit la dernière chose.

« Mais –, »

« Bienvenu à Saks. »

Et avec ceci il le poussa vers des dames âgées, couvertes de marques et de sacs Louis Vuitton.

* * *

« Bonjour M. Riley! » roucoula Marie en donnant à M. Riley un café Starbucks et un brownie.

« Oh, Marie et Mlle Granger, bonjour à vous aussi, » dit M. Riley, amusé par une à Hermione toute tremblante et une Marie excentrique. Il se demanda combien de temps elle serait capable de faire face à cette fille folle.

« Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que l'on puisse faire pour vous ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton adorable.

« Non, rien du tout ma chère, » dit-il alors que Marie se tenait debout derrière lui, mimant chacun de ses mots. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais à mon bureau et vous deux devriez travailler." Se dit-il à lui-même comme s'il ne savait pas que Marie sortait tous les jours.

« Il dit exactement la même chose chaque jours! » rigola bêtement Marie aussitôt qu'il eu disparu dans son bureau. Alors, souriant à Hermione, elle dit, "Bien, je suppose que nous devrions y aller maintenant!"

Saisissant son manteau et la main d'Hermione, elle la traîna protestante hors du bureau et dans les rues de Paris.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller ? » demanda Marie en souriant à Hermione. « Il y a quelques magasins autour de cet immeuble, mais pas autant que le long de la grande rue principale. » Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione fit un sourire incertain.

« Eh bien, je ne peux vraiment me permettre aucune de ces choses, » dit-elle maladroitement en pensant de la modeste somme que Poudlard avait fournie. Cependant Marie rigola.

« Oh c'est absurde tu n'as pas besoin de les acheter. C'est moi qui paye! »

Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille gâtée – comme Pansy – mais elle était agréable. Aussi terne et superficielle qu'elle semblait être, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça et était le genre de fille à qui vous pourriez pardonner quoi que ce soit – ce qui, Hermione devina, était probablement pourquoi elle avait réussi à obtenir un travail. Ca, et l'aide de son père…

« Oh, cet endroit est cool! » dit Marie en poussant des cris aigus et tirant Hermione dans un grand bâtiment. Hermione leva les yeux et ouvrit sa bouche en signe de protestation mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Elle recula, reconnaissant le label.

Saks Cinquième Avenue.

* * *

**Ah je vous vois venir… 'Mais pourquoi tu veux arrêter ? T'as pas le droit, méchante !'**

**Attention je n'aime pas les reviews pleines de menaces. ****Soyez sages et tout ira bien ! Hihihi**

_**Seulement dans ce cas**_** alors je ferai un effort !!**

**Tout le monde est excité à l'idée des 26 chapitres à suivre… ****Moi je vous dis je le suis **_**pas du tout**_** ! Je stresse même !**

**Putain j'ai une pression de ouf pour faire aussi bien jusqu'à la fin…****J'ai tellement pas envie de vous décevoir cher amis. **

**jme sens mal là…**


	8. CH 8: Oh regardes

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 8 : Oh regarde

**

* * *

**

Hey !! Pas de blabla…_Enjoy ;)_

_**Luciole's world :**_ Alors la je ne vois pas de quel film tu parles !! Je traduis juste donc je ne me suis inspirée de rien…mais si tu pouvais me dire à quoi tu pensai ça serait cool. Je me coucherai moins bête comme ça !

**_Elodu92:_** ouai Marie est marrante mais en plus de ça elle est à fond sur Draco !! Mais à toi de lire la suite…

_**Valoou :**_ tu as raison c'est le rêve ! Draco est dans un endroit super pour nous les nanas qui aimons faire du shopping ! En plus qui ne rêve pas d'avoir un super conseiller comme lui ??

_**virginie01 :**_ Draco tomber amoureux de Marie….s'il fait ça je me tire une balle !! mdr (mais ça arrivera pas vu que je connai la fin !!)

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy :**_ toujours des menaces….t'es jamais en vacances ? lol On pouvait pas courir le risque de lui trouver un poste de conseiller financier…il aurai trop prit la grosse tête !!

_**Eclixia :**_ Je suis de retour pleurs pas….Accro à moi ?! Hum c'est un peu effrayant ! lol Je comprend pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être accro au beau blond !! mdr

**Merci aussi à :**** Hamataroo, ****BellatrixBlackLestrange, atchoum16, priinc3ss, tititaisant**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : Oh regarde

« Les vêtements pour femme se trouve à l'étage numéro trois, » dit Marie en passant en coup de vent devant le panneau d'information, comme si elle n'en avait aucun besoin. _Elle n'en a probablement pas besoin_, pensa Hermione pour elle-même, priant pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas Malefoy alors que Marie la tirait pour avancer.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Hermione se mit à espérer qu'il ne s'ouvre jamais, car elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui aller se passer si ça arrivait. Malefoy serait une rencontre inévitable à cet étage et à moins qu'il ne soit pas allé au travail (ce qu'Hermione espérait absolument) elles se heurteraient à lui à coup sûr.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Hermione gémit à la vue des cheveux blonds qui apparurent dans son champ de vision. Réfléchissant vite, elle se baissa rapidement derrière le rayon le plus proche et espéra que Marie ne remarquerait pas son absence. Cette dernière étant en train de se pavaner le long des allées et cherchant des vêtements à essayer.

Malefoy, au son de l'ascenseur, jeta un coup d'oeil de sa caisse et aperçu une mince fille rousse qui fredonnait une chanson tout en passant en revue les vêtements. À la différence de certains autres clients, elle semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait et n'avait aucun problème à choisir et reposer les articles convenablement. Malefoy était sur le point de retourner au travail – vu qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide – quand il sentit quelqu'un roder dans le coin.

« Rappelez-vous la règle numéro deux, » chuchota froidement Jacques en poussant Malefoy vers la fille. Draco trébucha légèrement mais continua vers elle, en faisant une pause pour jeter un regard mortel par dessus son épaule à Jacques qui souriait stupidement. Dieu qu'il le détestait.

« Hé! Je suis Marie, » dit la rousse à voix haute en prenant Draco par surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit si absorbée dans ses achats qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas. Draco l'observa prudemment, mais en jetant un regard derrière lui vers Jacques il comprit qu'il était loin d'avoir un comportement satisfaisant.

« Bienvenu au magasin Saks de la cinquième avenue, » annonça Draco de manière monotone dans un effort de paraître français. Il aurait pu juré avoir entendu un rire mais l'ignora et continua, « Mon nom est Draco et je suis ici pour vous aider de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. »

« Bien, » commença la fille sur un ton léger et courtois, « Mon amie et moi – Marie fit une pause en jetant un coup d'oeil autour pour voir Hermione – eh bien je ne sais pas ou elle est, mais nous cherchons des robes pour un bal. C'est pour le travail donc nous ne pouvons rien avoir de…" réfléchit Marie en essayant de trouver le mot juste. « Aguichant », dit-elle finalement en souriant joliment à Draco.

« Je vois, » dit Draco en retournant ses méninges pour trouver quelles tenues seraient professionnelles et jolies pour les filles.

Hermione se déplaça avec difficultés en repoussant un cintre qui s'enfonçait dans son dos. _Quel bal ? Que diable ?_

« Ouais, donc si vous pouvez m'aider moi et mon amie, hum, son nom est..., » dit Marie en mordant sa lèvre d'un air embarrassé.

« Hermione! » chuchota Hermione légèrement offensée.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil au alentour et était maintenant vraiment embarrassé. Quelque chose était mystérieux au sujet de cette fille et de son amie inexistante.

Hermione, décidant que c'était le bon moment pour bouger pris de l'élan et se dirigea vers une section légèrement plus isolée du magasin. Malefoy n'eu cependant aucun mal la repérer et l'a suivie rapidement, suivit par Marie qui inclinait la tête, « Ouais - Hermione, c'était ça! »

Regardant autour d'elle nerveusement, Hermione saisi quelques vêtements sur un rayon voisin et feint d'être intéressée par sa sélection, dans l'espoir que Malefoy la prenne pour une cliente.

Malheureusement ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Un peu - léger, tu ne penses pas ? Bien que, avec des goût comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant que Potter et la Belette absorbent chacun de tes mots," sourit Draco.

Hermione, regardant vers le bas, se vu tenir un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire. Elle devint rouge à une vitesse ahurissante et trembla légèrement. _Parmi toutes les choses à choisir dans le magasin_ il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse ça. Elle se réprimanda mentalement alors Marie s'approcha avec un sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

« Oh Hermione, c'est adorable! Tu dois aller l'essayer! » jacta-t-elle d'un air approbateur. Le teint d'Hermione devint encore plus foncé.

« Pas moyen, » déclara-t-elle vivement. Marie sembla confuse.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je… oh non! » dit Hermione en bégayant.

« Regarde personne ne s'en soucie, ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais quelqu'un ici! » dit-elle souriante en poussant Hermione dans les vestiaires. Malefoy, appuyé contre le mur, sourit d'un air satisfait. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose.

Marie, qui avait suivie Hermione à l'intérieur, la forçait maintenant à se changer.

« Non ! Fiches moi la paix ! » râla hermione.

« Arrêtes de foutre autant de bordel! » dit Marie, « tu sera superbe ! »

« Je ne veux pas le porter! S'il te plaît, » pria-t-elle. Marie mit ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air provoquant.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je te vire ! »

Hermione se figea. Marie avait été si douce depuis le début, mais elle ressemblait trop au type de fille qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione, pas sûre de si elle plaisantait ou non, décida de ne pas prendre de risque.

« Regardes ! Tu es parfaite, maintenant va jeter un coup d'oeil! » dit Marie en poussant de nouveau Hermione hors de la cabine. Celle-ci sentit ses joues devenir rouges et se demanda si jamais un jour elle arrêterai de rougir. Juste quand elle pensa avoir assez souffert elle l'entendit.

_Click_

« 1-1 Granger, » rigola Malefoy alors qu'Hermione se prenait sa tête entre ses mains.

**&**

Malefoy, avachit sur la caisse, leva les yeux pour voir qu'une Hermione très fâchée lui tendait son ensemble, tandis que Marie déposait une sélection entière de vêtements sur le comptoir. Elle avait traîné Hermione partout dans le magasin avant que celle-ci ne l'ait convaincue qu'elle en avait assez.

Énervée, Marie tendit l'une de ses cartes de crédit à Malefoy qui la garda dans ses mains. Il la regarda fixement pendant une seconde et y donna ensuite un petit coup. Il paraissait légèrement embarrassé et regarda fixement Hermione, qui leva un sourcil d'un ton moqueur.

« Euh, » dit Marie en regardant fixement Malefoy, « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Hum, » répondit Malefoy inconfortable. Jacques lui avait parlé d' à peu près tout sauf de la façon dont la caisse enregistreuse fonctionnait - _et pourquoi le ferait-il_, pensa Malefoy, _il a probablement supposé que tout les moldus savent comment faire fonctionner cette putain de chose inutile_. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui se tenait debout et lui souriait d'un air satisfait. Elle semblait entièrement préparée à le laisser souffrir aussi longtemps que possible. Mais alors que Draco venait de renoncer et était sur le point d'appeler Jacques, elle saisi son poignet et prit la carte.

« Ici, » dit Hermione en mettant la carte dans le lecteur sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec Draco.

Sur son visage on pouvait lire : Tu me le revaudra.

« Ah ouai, bien sûr, » dit Malefoy avec arrogance.

Rendant la carte à Marie, il lui tendit juste les vêtements.

Cependant, Hermione voulu se venger.

« Pourrais-tu les mettre dans un sac s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle en faisait un grand sourire. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi McGonagall lui avait donné ce boulot. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait enfin faire quelque chose _pour les autres._

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Marie, qui regardait les deux, fronça les sourcils et demanda. « Vous – vous connaissez ? »

« Non. » répondirent-ils simultanément. Marie sourit.

« Oh, ça y est je vois ! Vous êtes ensemble! Tss, » dit-elle en se donnant une tape sur le front.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils horrifié.

« Quelle idiote, ok ben tchao!" dit Marie en saisissant les sacs puis sortit du magasin en laissant une Hermione épuisée et un Malefoy ennuyé à fond.

C'était seulement le premier jour.

**&**

« Mmmm, » soupira Marie en inspirant l'air de son café chaud, « ce type est si sexy ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Hermione en recrachant son thé.

« Vous êtes ah-dorable! »

« Ecoutes - nous ne sortons pas ensemble ok, donc tu peux l'avoir. Ça m'est égal !" se défendit Hermione farouchement. Marie sourit.

« Cool ! Sérieusement, il est tellement mignon, » ajouta-t-elle toute excitée.

« Ouais, aucun problème, » dit Hermione en roulant ses yeux.

« J'ai oublié de te dire, nous avons cette chose du genre – bal, tu sais pour… »

« Le travail ? » termina Hermione alors que Marie semblait perdue.

"Ouais, j'ai oublié pendant une seconde," rigola sottement Marie.

Reniflant sa tasse, Hermione ferma les yeux et bu le thé relaxant. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, et pourtant elle n'avait même pas même travaillé tant que ça!

« Alors à quoi vais-je devoir m'attendre ? » posa Hermione en se demandant si Marie était la meilleure personne à qui demander quelque chose autre qu'en rapport avec des vêtements.

« Eh bien, tu y va avec un partenaire, si tu veux – mais évidemment moi et Draco iront ensemble – et je pourrais te brancher avec des mecs français et sexy ne t'inquiètes pas, » ajouta-t-elle en parlant à elle même qu'à Hermione. Ce fut seulement quand Hermione toussa qu'elle sembla se rappeler que cette était là.

« Bien ouais, tu y vas juste, et voilà! »

« Quand est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, c'est dedans, » dit Marie en sortant un agenda cher de son sac encore plus cher, « hum, c'est le premier novembre! » Hermione réfléchit quelque instant.

"C'est dans un peu moins de trois semaines alors." Elle sembla profondément déçue.

« Ouais! Un vendredi soir – soit là ou reste ringarde » dit Marie en souriant et faisant un carré avec ses doigts.

Hermione sourit elle aussi, se ayant l'impression de parler à une personne de deux ans. Pourvu qu'elle ne déteigne pas sur elle.

**&**

« Bravo M. Malefoy! » dit Jacques d'un air approbateur, « Marie peut être un peu exigeante, mais elle est une cliente régulière et vous avez réussi à la faire acheter un peu plus que d'habitude donc félicitations!"

« Elle ressemble à Pansy, » marmonna Draco.

« Qui ? »

« Ne faites pas attention. » Jacques leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez cinq minutes de pause dans vingt minutes et ensuite vous serez ici pour encore deux autres heures. »

« Ouais, super. » dit-il en essayant de le faire partir.

Ca marcha.

Malefoy s'assit sur un tabouret et repensa à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Granger venait tout juste d'être ici, avec cette Marie qui parlait d'une sorte de bal – et il avait vu Hermione en sous-vêtements! Hah! Il se sourit à lui même.

Peut-être que cette histoire de travail ne serait pas si épouvantable.

**&**

« Alors, tu as réussi à trouver une robe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je pense oui, » dit Marie en fouillant dans les sacs. «Ah zut – j'ai oublié! »

Elle avait acheté presque de tout dans le magasin, et pourtant, elle avait oublié d'acheter le seul article dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que cette personne était supposée être sa supérieure, bien qu'elle la préférait à quelqu'un comme Rogue.

«Donc, nous devons en trouver une pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?» dit Marie.

« Je ne pense pas que je peux vraiment me permettre –,» Hermione avait envie de dire 'tes goûts ', mais ne voulait pas paraître méchante. En fait elle avait payé pour elle, donc elle lui était légèrement redevable.

« C'est bon, mets ça sur le compte de la banque! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione horrifiée.

« Ben, tu pourrai! Personne ne le remarquerait. »

« Ouais, mais, » Hermione était à court de mots.

« Tu pourrai toujours me le faire payer, » dit-elle en haussant ses épaules, « Je suis sûr que papa n'y verrai pas d'inconvénients!"

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione laissa passer; ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer avec elle. En plus, cela pourrait être amusant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le restant de la journée ? » demanda Hermione.

« Fais ce que tu veux! Rentre à la maison, écris une lettre, fais des courses, je n'objecte pas! » dit Marie d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Donc, donc je peux juste partir ? » redemanda Hermione avec doute.

« Ouais bien sûr! »

Nerveusement, elle se leva et commença à partir, pas sûre que se soit la chose la plus polie à faire.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié! Quelle idiote! » dit Marie en secouant la tête. Cherchant dans son sac de nouveau, elle sortit un paquet. En l'ouvrant, un petit organiseur tomba dans les mains d'Hermione.

« C'est un téléphone qui fait agenda! » dit Marie avec enthousiasme. « J'en utiliserais bien un mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils fonctionnent! Et tu sembles intelligente donc tu peux passer le reste de la journée à comprendre comment ça marche! » ajouta-t-elle innocemment. Hermione sourit. Elle était trop gentille pour être contredite.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir que je parte ? »

« Non c'est bon; Je dois rencontrer une de mes vieilles amies du lycée! Elle est vraiment stressée parce qu'elle a eu des gosses quand elle était toujours à l'école, donc elle a besoin de temps pour parler et se relaxer, tu sais ? Si ça m'arrivai à moi mon père me tuerait carrément! » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui sourit.

« Ok, ça semble amusant! »

« Oh, je t'appellerai donc tu peux enregistrer mon numéro dans ce truc! »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh et si tu reçois des messages du travail suppriment les tout simplement – c'est ce que je fais! »

Essayant d'arrêter de rire, Hermione étreignit Marie et lui fit un signe d'au revoir.

A peine avait elle fait un pas dehors, qu'Hermione fut attaquée par des signaux sonores inquiétants qui venaient de commencer. Les gens tout autour d'elle la regardèrent. Elle essayait, avec tant bien que mal, de trouver le petit téléphone qui s'était caché dans sa poche. Les bips devenaient plus forts et inquiétaient Hermione. Le saisissant, elle le tint bien et cliqua sur le petit bouton _ok_, qui ouvrit un message.

**De : Marie!**

**A : H**

**Sujet : Attends !**

**Hermione, Tu as laissé quelque chose !! **

Revenant dans le bar, Hermione marcha vers Marie qui lui faisait signe de la main excentrique. Se dirigeant rapidement vers elle, elle demanda ce qu'elle avait oublié.

« Ca! »

Et sur ce, elle poussa le minuscule sac de vêtements que Hermione avait acheté. Elle avait espéré s'éloigner en le laissant. Évidemment non.

Mince.

**&**

Sortant les clefs de sa poche, Hermione entra dans l'appartement.

Elle laissa tomber les sacs et la nourriture qu'elle avait achetée pour le dîner et s'effondra sur le divan. La journée avait été fatigante et elle n'avait même pas travaillé.

Prenant du papier et un crayon, elle commença à écrire.

_Chers Harry et Ginny,_

_Je suis ici, à Paris! C'est stupéfiant, mais je suis épuisée! Malefoy est surprenant…ok, mais je ne peux pas toujours dire que je suis heureuse d'être avec lui! Il peut être si ennuyant parfois…enfin bon!_

_Le travail est…bizarre. Je travaille avec une autre fille, appelée Marie. Elle est…amusante ! Je suppose que pour vous, elle m'aidera à me décoincer. Elle semble seulement vivre pour faire du shopping! Mais c'est bon je suppose…elle est toujours agréable. Elle a juste besoin d'un petit retour à la réalité!_

_Et comment allez vous ? Ron vous a saoulé au fait à cause du fait que vous soyez ensemble ? Vraiment heureuse pour vous ! Comment est votre appartement ? Le mien est stupéfiant! __Et le travail?_

_Ah! __Je dois y aller, ce stupide machin de téléphone est en train de sonner…_

_Oh secours !_

_Hermione_

**&**

**De : Mr. Riley**

**A: H**

**Sujet****: Salut**

**J'ai appris que Marie vous a donné son portable. Ingénieuse petite chose n'est-ce pas ? Comment allez vous ? Je sais que Marie peut être un peu – amusante parfois ! Si jamais vous ressentiez le besoin de **_**faire**_** quelque chose, j'ai une tonne de trucs auxquels vous pourriez m'aider ! Vous êtes une fille intelligente, et c'est une honte que vous soyez assignée à un truc pareil…on pourrait faire quelque chose de votre potentiel.**

**Bonne chance!**

**Mr. Riley**

Hermione relu le message, se sentant mieux vis-à-vis de toute cette expérience. Elle était heureuse de savoir que M. Riley ait compris dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, et ait décidé qu'elle l'aiderait avec son travail le jour suivant – sans se soucier du besoin que Marie avait eu de faire du shopping.

Hermione sourit.

Peut être que toute cette aventure ne serait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait cru.

**&**

Malefoy marchait tard dans la nuit, ses pieds se traînant avec épuisement. Non seulement Jacques l'avait gardé en dehors des heures prévues, mais il avait aussi refusé de payer ses heures supplémentaires en déclarant que Draco avait « voulu » rester et aider. _Comme si ça avait été le cas_, gémit Draco, à lui même. Rien ne pourrait lui donner envie de rester une seconde de plus avec ce fichu mec. Cependant, Draco pensa que le mieux était de ne pas se disputer et resta travailler à côté de lui dans l'espoir de rentrer à temps à la maison pour le dîner.

« Granger! » cria Malefoy en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Es-tu là ? »

« Oui je suis ici, » répondit sèchement Hermione en sortant de la cuisine. Elle tendit à Draco une assiette de nourriture et s'assit à table. Étonné – Draco s'était attendu à un accueil plus hostile. Il la suivit et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de leur rencontre mais Draco eu le sentiment qui ça ne durerait pas - aussitôt qu'elle voudrait quelque chose elle ressortirai le coup du fiasco-à-la-carte-de-crédit.

_Bien, je peux toujours aussi ressortir le coup de la lingerie_, se rappela Draco en piochant sa nourriture avec un appétit de retour. En parlant de ça, il se surprit à sourire au souvenir de Hermione dans le petit ensemble noir. À sa surprise, elle lui avait paru assez jolie – _sacrément _jolie même. Qui aurait cru que la petite Sang de bourbe était comme ça derrière ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout ?

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Hermione en observant la lueur de prédateur dans les yeux de Draco. Elle avait une bonne idée de ce à quoi il pensait et espérait qu'une confrontation directe effacerait ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Si seulement elle était si chanceuse.

« J'étais juste en train de penser que ça serait agréable d'aller se coucher. » Hermione fit une pause, le fixant des yeux avec scepticisme. Si elle devinait juste, ça n'était pas la _seule_ chose à laquelle il pensait.

« Ouais, je suis sûre que le divan m'accueillera à bras ouverts, » remarqua Hermione amèrement, en supposant que si Draco avait réussi à la garder hors de la chambre à coucher et sur le divan jusqu'à présent, il ne changerait pas ses actions pour la nuit. À sa surprise, Draco sourit en secouant sa tête.

«Après avoir observé la chose qui te sert de lit Granger, j'ai pense que nous devrions sérieusement reconsidérer les arrangements des lit ce soir. »

Hermione blêmit soudainement.

**

* * *

**

Donc alors…que je m'explique un peu !

**J'étais dans un super délire la dernière fois que j'ai posté le chapitre 7 donc c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas tout compris lol… En fait c'était juste une blague…(chui nulle) ****Je vous trouve toutes un peu accro à notre beau blond de service donc j'ai voulu le garder rien que pour moi ! (pff encore trop nulle !). **

**J'ai eu des difficultés à traduire ce chapitre avec mes début d'exams...et dans deux semaines se sont mes exams finaux donc d'ici là je ne vais rien traduire (assiduité aux révisiosn oblige!) Donc tout ça pour vous dire qu'il y aura du retard pour la suite. Mais je vous promet que je ne vous oublierai pas !! **

**_L_****_a_ _preuve..._ je vous laisse sur votre faim avec ce chapitre. Ca va forcement nécessité une suite, et vu que je vous aime de tout mon être je vais pas avoir le courage de vous abandonner à ce stade de l'histoire !!**

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi de Marie ? Va-t-elle faire de l'ombre à Hermione ? Draco va-t-il tomber sous son charme ??_**

**_La suite au prochain épisode_**


	9. CH 9 : Tache 1 1ère partie

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 9 : Tache 1. _1__ère__ partie_

_**

* * *

**_

Just Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Tache 1. _**1**__**ère**__** partie**_

"Très drôle," dit Hermione en s'étranglant à moitié une fois qu'elle eu regagné sa voix. Malefoy sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Qui aurait pu savoir ce que tu cachais sous tes uniformes toutes ces années," dit-il d'une voix traînante et taquine, "je suis vraiment étonné Granger. Qui aurait pensé que _tu_ possèdes en réalité une _silhouette_ pareille ?"

"Bien peut-être que si tu avais regardé et que tu t'étais donné la peine de remarquer que j'étais là, tu l'aurais réalisé plus tôt," répliqua Hermione.

"Mais maintenant je le sais Granger et il n'y a aucun moyen de te cacher sous tes robes désormais," affirma-t-il en levant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

"Casses toi," grogna-t-elle en marchant à grands pas à travers la chambre et faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Grimaçant, Malefoy accepta le fait qu'il serait celui qui dormirai sur le divan ce soir.

**&**

Malefoy, la tête sur son oreiller, gémit avec lassitude alors qu'un coup à la porte venait de le sortir de son sommeil. Levant sa tête de la montagne d'oreillers qu'il avait amassés sur le minuscule divan, il regarda du coin de l'oeil les numéros rouges sur le micro-onde. Il soupira quand il arriva enfin à les discerner; il était seulement 9:30.

_Il me reste encore une demie heure de sommeil, _pensa un Malefoy ronchon_, alors pourquoi diable y a-t-il quelqu'un à la porte maintenant ?_

S'extirpant hors du divan, Draco frotta ses yeux et se rua vers la porte. Sans même se donner la peine d'examiner la personne par le minuscule petit trou - qui en as besoin de toute façon ?- Draco ouvrit la porte et grogna un "quoi ?" à celui ou celle qui était sur le seuil de la porte. Plissant des yeux, il compris de qui il s'agissait :La fille rousse et folle qu'il avait rencontré dans le magasin.

"Que voulez-vous ?" murmura Draco en reculant alors qu'elle s'invitait à l'intérieur.

"J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner!" parla-t-elle doucement en se dirigeant tout droit vers la cuisine fantaisiste.

_Oh, si magnifique_, soupira Marie intérieurement, incluant à la fois l'appartement et le garçon.

Clignant des yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil, Draco se tourna pour avoir une bonne vue sur elle. Il l'avait vu seulement pendant le travail durant lequel il avait été distrait, mais maintenant, eh bien, maintenant qu'il avait tout le temps il avait besoin de lui jeter un bon coup d'oeil.

_J'avoue qu'elle est mignonne,_ rêvassait Draco après un examen plus minutieux. Elle portait une jupe noire très minuscule qui mettait en avant son évidente richesse, ce que Draco prenait pour une bonne chose. Assortie à sa chemise blanche et ses talons sa beauté était indéniable.

Elle est belle.

Mais elle n'était pas ce que Draco voulait.

"Putain qui êtes vous ?" dit-il avec plus de venin qu'il en avait eu l'intention en voyant le visage blême de la jeune fille.

"Je suis Marie," répondit-elle simplement, puis, après coup ajouta, "vous savez - l'amie d'Hermione."

"Hermione Granger a des amis ?" se demanda Draco, étonné de la façon dont son nom était si facilement sorti de sa bouche. Rejetant la faute sur l'heure matinale il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Marie qui souriait joliment.

"Vous êtes drôles," roucoula-t-elle d'un air approbateur en levant son sac, "j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner pour vous deux." Elle mit la main dans son sac et en ressortit trois croissants qui semblaient toujours chauds.

"Super!" dit Malefoy en saisissant le sac et en en prenant un d'un air vorace.

"De rien!" cria vivement Marie d'une voie aigue. Malefoy inclina la tête entre deux bouchées de la pâtisserie.

_Mon Dieu – on va devoir travailler ses manières_, pensa intérieurement Marie.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fixa la scène.

"Mais… ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Elle marchait hors de la chambre à coucher et se dirigeait vers la salle de séjour lorsqu'elle fut immédiatement accostée par une Marie insuffisamment vêtue.

"Mione!" appela Marie en l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Embarrassée, elle se tint debout toute molle, laissant Marie l'embrasser.

Malefoy, qui était trop occupé à manger son croissant pour trouver une remarque pleine d'esprit, sourit simplement à Hermione qui lui lança un regard ennuyé.

"Que ... euh ... que fais-tu ici ?" se décida à demander Hermione alors que Marie se reculait brusquement.

"Je suis venu pour vous souhaiter le bonjour !" expliqua Marie comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Marie se dirigea vers le divan et y tomba gracieusement, signalant à Draco de prendre la place à côté d'elle. Jetant un coup d'oeil embarrassé vers Hermione, Malefoy fit comme elle lui avait dit et pris prudemment place alors que Marie commençait à se vanter de la façon dont elle avait réussi à obtenir quelques billets pour la première d'un film. Il approuvait d'un signe de tête, même s''il ne savait pas ce qu'était une première, et gardait ses yeux braqués sur Hermione.

Hermione, fatiguée comme elle était, alla à la cuisine et demanda, "du café quelqu'un ?"

"Ouais" dit Malefoy, avec une Marie le regardant les yeux pleins d'admiration. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et Malefoy déglutit.

Hermione observa la scène avec désintérêt et se retourna, pour ne pas être témoin de l'embarras que Marie devait sûrement être en train de subir pour s'être jetée sur un type comme lui.

_Marie est tellement obsédée à l'idée de l'avoir! Pourquoi ? _pensa Hermione_, elle doit avoir remarqué quel genre d'enfoiré arrogant il est … _

"Malefoy!" hurla soudainement Hermione lorsque son regard croisa l'horloge, "Tu as quinze minutes avant de devoir te rendre au travail!"

"Merde," murmura-t-il même si intérieurement il était content d'avoir une raison de s'éloigner de Marie.

"Oh non, non, non," dit Marie avec un sourire au lèvres "je me suis arrangée avec Jacques pour que tu sois excusé aujourd'hui!"

"Quoi ?!" crièrent Hermione et Malefoy à l'unisson. "Tu peux faire ça ?"

"Sûre…J'ai de bonnes relations !" Sourit-elle. "Et de cette façon nous pouvons tous faire quelque chose ensemble."

Par _tous_, Hermione supposa qu'elle voulait dire elle et Malefoy. Elle ne serait invitée d'aucune manière à les joindre. Hermione compta sur Malefoy pour avoir de l'aide mais il haussa simplement les épaules d'un air évasif.

"Ca me parait bien."

"Peut-être pourrions nous aller au _Louvre_ et la _Tour Eiffel_," dit Hermione en sous entendant quelque chose et levant un sourcil à Malefoy. Il sembla confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle parlait de faire l'une des missions.

"Ouais bien sûr! Ca semble vraiment – _romantique,_ " ronronna Marie.

Souriante face à la grimace de Malefoy, Hermione continua de remuer le café.

"Moi et Hermione devront passer au bureau quelques instant," dit Marie. "Oh, et M. Riley a voulu que tu rencontres quelqu'un Hermione," ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione, fronçant les sourcils, donna à Malefoy son café et s'installa dans la chaise opposée au divan.

"Bon, je devrais probablement me changer alors," dit Hermione en marchant vers la chambre à coucher.

Passant en revue ses vêtements, elle sortit une jupe, d'épais collants et un pull-over en laine. Comme accessoires supplémentaires elle ajouta un béret français ainsi qu'une écharpe bleue et blanche. Mettant tout en boule elle alla dans le salon, là où elle put voir Marie parler pour ne rien dire et Malefoy, feignant d'écouter, jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours à la recherche d'Hermione. Quand il l'aperçue il la supplia du regard.

Elle soupira et appela à travers la pièce, "Marie, peux-tu venir pour vérifier si ma tenue est bien ?"

Marie, bondissant brusquement quand elle entendit le mot _tenue_, laissa Malefoy, qui se moquait maintenant de Hermione, se lever et récupérer des vêtements propres dans la chambre .

Poussant Hermione dans la salle de bain, elle mis les vêtements sur le plancher pendant que celle-ci prenait rapidement une douche. Se sentant légèrement inconfortable avec Marie debout à l'extérieur de la douche, Hermione se dépêcha d'envelopper une serviette autour d'elle avant de ne quitter l'intimité de la douche.

Dès l'instant où elle eut mis un pied dehors elle entendit Marie crier d'une voix aigue " meurs d'envie de coiffer tes cheveux".

Hermione observa, tout en se reculant, Marie fouiller les buffets et sortir au final un fer à friser et un à lisser.

"Euh – mes cheveux ne sont-ils pas assez bouclés ?" se demanda Hermione. Marie sourit, maniant les fers à cheveux comme des armes de bataille alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Hermione.

"Ouais - Mais ça ressemble à de laides bouclettes, je vais les rendre belles," expliqua-t-elle. Hermione gémit mais ne dit rien à l'approche de Marie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait ça un million de fois," dit Marie confiante alors qu'Hermione se crispait. Puis, après une minute, elle ajouta, "penses-tu que Draco m'aime bien ?"

Hermione se stoppa, pas entièrement sûre que cela soit le bon moment pour lui dire que les sentiments de Draco pour elle ne semblaient pas aussi forts que les siens. Après tout, elle était en train de tenir un fer à cheveux brûlant à un pouce du crâne d'Hermione.

"Peut-être," Hermione dit avec difficulté, ses yeux fixés sur le fer à lisser.

"Alors, – il y a quoi entre vous deux ?" insista Marie en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione mal à l'aise.

Hermione toussa inconfortablement. Comment était-elle supposée dire à Marie qu'ils se détestaient depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard, qui était une école de sorcellerie et de magie, et qu'ils étaient ici pour se préparer pour leurs vies après l'école ?

Elle ne pourrait pas. Heureusement, Marie la coupa de nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à formuler une réponse sensée.

"Vous ne sortez pas ensemble n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mon Dieu non," répondit Hermione étonnée de la pause dans sa voix.

"Bien."

Désireuse de changer de sujet, Hermione demanda s'il ne serait plus sage d'aller à la Tour Eiffel ou au Louvre d'abord.

"Eh bien, la Tour Eiffel est plus romantique la nuit, mais beaucoup plus fréquentée, donc vous feriez mieux d'aller là bas," dit Marie en connaissance de cause. "Voila!" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione regarda le miroir et étouffa un cri : "C'est HORRIBLE!".

"Je sais, mais maintenant je vais les friser !"

Pas particulièrement sûre que le résultat après le frisage soit meilleur que ce qu'elle venait de voir, Hermione se rassit et la laissa faire.

"Oh, et la tenue est excellente," ajouta Marie.

"Merci!" répondit Hermione en souriant. Selon elle, obtenir l'approbation de Marie était une _bonne_ chose.

"Aucun problème! Tu sais que nous sortons vendredi, donc si tu veux venir ? ..." demanda-t-elle.

"D'accord" répondit Hermione, pas entièrement sure de savoir qui incluait le _nous_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie dit à Hermione qu'elle était prête.

Regardant dans le miroir, Hermione constata qu'elle était presque exactement pareille, mais ses cheveux était un peu moins indiscipliné et un peu plus — beaux ? Jouant avec une des longues mèches, Hermione aimait assez le nouveau changement et remercia Marie pour ça.

Se ruant hors de la salle de bains pour se diriger vers le bureau, Hermione et Marie hurlèrent après Malefoy (qui était en réalité entrain de les attendre debout près de la porte) pour se dépêcher. Saisissant leurs sacs, Marie et Hermione traînèrent Malefoy hors de l'appartement, descendant le hall en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur le bouton, il se jeta à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds consciemment alors que, de toute évidence, Marie essayait de se frayer un chemin à côté de Draco.

Hermione décida de les ignorer.

"Courrez! Nous sommes _tellement_ en retard!" hurla Marie aussitôt que la porte s'est ouverte. Le trio se mit à courir à l'extérieur sous le soleil du matin, sprintant le long du trottoir à une allure folle. Hermione accéléra pour se maintenir au niveau de Marie et Malefoy qui la dépassaient facilement.

Devant Hermione, Draco demanda : "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?"

"Tu as remarqué ?" haleta-t-elle en luttant pour garder le pas avec ses deux compagnons.

"Ouais, semble moins merdique que d'habitude. "

"Tout les remerciements sont pour moi!" fit Marie.

"Ouais - Elle les a changés pour moi." Devant elle, Hermione entendit Draco marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible et choisit de l'ignorer, ne sachant pas si c'était un compliment ou non.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence tandis que le trio comblait la distance entre les quelques bâtiments restants et le bureau. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, Hermione et Marie prirent place sur leurs sièges au même moment que M. Tomlinson et M. Riley entraient dans la pièce. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration, Hermione leur dit bonjour ainsi que Marie.

"Oh, Mlle Granger, il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais que vous rencontriez dans mon bureau," dit M. Riley avec un sourire sur son visage.

Marie sourit elle aussi, inclinant la tête de manière encourageante pour suivre M. Riley. Malefoy entra dans la pièce aussitôt que M. Tomlinson fut partit, et fixa Marie avec malveillance.

**&**

"Mlle Granger, voici Pierre, Pierre voici Hermione Granger."

Hermione se figea en le voyant.

Il était _tellement _canon!

"Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message hier, Mlle Granger ?" demanda M. Riley en remarquant les rougeurs qui avaient surgies sur les joues d'Hermione.

"Oui," marmonna-t-elle.

"Bien, voici votre associé! Vous deux trierez de la documentation pour moi et bien que Mlle Granger n'ait aucune expérience, je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous en sortir n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione inclina la tête et sourit doucement.

"Salut," dit Pierre en secouant la main d'Hermione et l'embrassant sur la joue. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer!"

Rougissant furieusement quand il l'eu embrassée, Hermione se rappela que c'était une façon normale de saluer les gens en France, et non pas parce qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle. Elle n'y était juste pas assez habituée.

"De même," répliqua-t-elle.

"Bien, Antoine je dois y aller, mais nous restons en contact," puis fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Hermione constata qu'il était sur des termes de prénom avec M. Riley, ce qui était tout à fait étrange. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle…il devait manifestement avoir un haut statut pour être en droit de l'appeler 'Antoine', ce qui était sans aucun doute un atout, selon elle.

"Au revoir!" dit-il. Elle sourit.

Sortant du bureau, il ferma la porte.

**&**

Draco qui avait observé la scène par les fenêtres de verre aux côtés de la porte, remarqua immédiatement l'attraction entre Hermione et le mystérieux type et fut légèrement dérangé par un noeud dans son estomac. Il supposa que c'était le dégoût.

Bien que calme, il sentit le besoin de parler avec l'homme.

"Salut," dit-il en marchant devant le jeune français qui sortait du bureau.

"Hum ... salut," dit Pierre embarrassé. Draco tendit sa main même s'il n'était pas d'humeur sympathique.

"Mon nom est Draco Malefoy."

"Pierre Louis."

"Vous l'aimez ?" demanda Draco en oubliant toutes les formalités restantes et tournant brusquement sa tête dans la direction d'Hermione. Pierre sourit en inclinant sa tête.

"Je vois – petit ami ?" devina-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Draco rechigna : "non!"

Pierre ne sembla pas convaincu mais haussa quand même les épaules. "Oh, bien oui alors - elle semble gentille."

"Ouais, ouais, enfin bon. Ecoutes, simplement ne – t'amuses pas avec elle," dit Draco avec autant d'intimidation qu'il le pouvait. Le garçon sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose que Draco non, mais le blond l'ignora. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait Hermione ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait juste ne pas être témoin de Granger s'amusant avec des mecs directement devant lui. Il grimaça à la pensée de voir une Sang de Bourbe batifolant avec un moldu. C'en était assez pour retourner complètement son estomac.

Pierre, légèrement effrayé du commentaire de Malefoy et pas entièrement sur de ce qu'il fallait dire, resta simplement debout.

Marie, qui observait tout, intervint.

"Pierre!" appela-t-elle en poussant des cris aigus et l'embrassant sur la joue. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Oh! Marie; Je vais très bien merci, et toi ?"

"Ca va aussi; ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet de Draco il est gentil, il est juste un peu fatigué"

"Je vois. Je suppose que je te verrai vendredi nan ?"

"Bien sûr! "

"Hermione sera-t-elle là ?"

"Oui, oui!"

"Bien, au revoir alors!" dit Pierre en embrassant Marie.

"Mais putain ?" s'exclama Draco fâché d'avoir été mis de coté, "Vous pensez que vous pouvez avoir une conversation privée directement devant moi!"

"Bien, oui." répliqua Pierre qui quitta la pièce avec un signe de tête et de la main.

"Enfoiré," murmura Draco dans son souffle.

Marie couru vers lui, et agita ses bras autour de lui de façon rassurante.

"Oh, mon chou, tout va bien!" roucoula-t-elle affectueusement. Draco se recula.

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça."

"Quoi, mon chou?"

"Oui!" _Sacré stupide moldue!_

"Tout ce que nous avons dit c'était que toi et Hermione êtes des personnes vraiment agréable!"

" – eh bien, merci !" dit Hermione en interrompant leur conversation, "je suis impatiente d'avoir commencé M. Riley!"

Et sur ce elle ferma la porte du bureau.

"Hé les gens, prêts à partir ?" demanda Hermione, "Pourquoi boudes-tu Malefoy ?"

"Parce que vous m'énervez."

"Tu perds ton sang-froid," remarqua-t-elle. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose Marie la tira vers elle.

"Tu aimes bien Pierre?" murmura Marie malgré son ton exigeant. Hermione sourit.

"Il est mignon," admit Hermione, permettant à ses fantaisies de jeune fille de reprendre le dessus sur ses pensées normales. Marie rit sottement comme pour acquiescer et les deux chuchotèrent pendant encore un moment avant que Draco ne les coupe.

"Je pense que nous devrions y aller," dit-il brusquement. Il pouvait déjà remarquer le changement dans la personnalité d'Hermione, maintenant qu'elle traînait autour de Marie et qu'elle était dans son environnement moldu 'naturel'. Quoiqu'il n'était pas trop sûr si c'était en réalité un changement _négatif_ …

" Relax ! " rigola Hermione. Elle avait vite remarquer qu'_avant_ il ne tenait pas tant que ça à l'excursion.

Sortant du bâtiment, Marie commençait à faire signe à un taxi quand Hermione l'interrompit. La mission était d'arriver là bas à pied, pas d'utiliser de voiture.

"Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de taxi," indiqua Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Malefoy pour qu'il confirme.

"Ouais - Nous ne pouvons pas," ajouta-t-il après que le coude d'Hermione ait percuté sa côte. Marie parut embarrassée.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Draco est, euh – effrayé !" proposa Hermione en ignorant délibérément le regard énervé que les yeux de Draco lui lançaient.

"Mon pauvre!" roucoula Marie haut et fort, "Bien sûr nous pouvons marcher!" Cependant elle n'en sembla pas satisfaite.

"Bien, tu peux toujours prendre un taxi par toi-même et nous rejoindre là bas," suggéra Draco. Marie sembla pensive, déchirée entre laisser Draco et éviter des heures de marche. Finalement, elle décida que laisser Draco était le plus petit des soucis.

"Je pense que je vais prendre un taxi et vous retrouverai là bas. Je dois récupérer quelques affaires pour un dîner ce soir," décida-t-elle même si Hermione n'avait pas confiance en la lueur malveillante dans ses yeux. Draco cependant, en resta inconscient.

"Ok alors!"

Souhaitant au revoir à Marie qui était maintenant assise à l'arrière du taxi et leur faisait signe de la main, Hermione se tourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

"Donc …" demanda-t-elle, "une idée de combien de temps ça va prendre?"

"Bien, Marie m'a dit que ça prendrait une, ou peut-être deux heures à partir d'ici …." Il soupira.

"Oh …" dit-elle apparemment déçue.

"Super. Je vais passer mon seul jour de libre collé _avec toi_" dit Draco sur un ton dur.

Et croyez-vous honnêtement qu'Hermione ne pensait pas _exactement_ la même chose de Malefoy ?

**

* * *

**

Je suis désolée je ne vais répondre à aucunes de reviews laissées pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai pris trop de retard… Par contre je relance la machine pour ce chapitre. Alors toutes à vos clavier !!

**Sinon désolée pour avoir mis tout ce temps à republier. J'ai fini mes exams (et ne me demander pas comment ça s'est passé surtout !!), il a donc fallu que je me prépare à être en vacances. Lol…Vacances qui ont commencés le 24 Avril. (moi narguer celles qui ne sont pas en vacances ? naaan jamais !) Entre mes recherches généalogiques, la préparation des activités pour l'animation, mes révisions pour mes rattrapages,… et la traduction de la fic je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête !! **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre traductrice préférée, càd MOI, va réussir à tout gérer !!**

**J'allais oublier ! Merci pour tout ce que vous faites : lire les nouveaux chapitres et laisser des reviews…Ca m'encourage énormément à continuer !! Jvous adore kro :)**

**(ps : j'ai remarqué une très légère baisse de review pour les deux derniers chapitres. L'histoire vous plairait-elle moins qu'avant ? C'est important pour moi de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas parce que tout ce que je fais je le fais pour vous !! Alors les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont toujours bonne à prendre !!)**


	10. CH 10 : Tache 1 2ème partie

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 10 : Tache 1. _2__ème__ partie_

**

* * *

**

Un très long chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira... :)

**_Dame Angelique Malfoy:_ **Pas la peine de paniquer Barbie d'amour ! J'ai pas besoin de faire fuire cette pimbèche comme tu dis, Draco l'aime pas donc ya pas de soucis à se faire !! lol

**_Noémie:_** Moi je dois te dire que ça me plait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup que tu l'ai lu d'un seul coup et que tu l'aime !! Accro un jour...accro toujours ! Biz

_**Sarah:**_ une nouvelle lectrice, encore ! Ca fait super plaisir de savoir que tu l'adore. J'espère que tu va continuer à la lire !!

_**mél:**_ Ah heureusement que je suis là pour vous faire profiter de toutes ses fics et OS en anglais! Nan sérieusement je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin, avec des difficultés mais j'y ariverai. Je m'en voudrai trop de vous abandonner en plein milieu d'une histoire qui commence à devenir interessante !!

_**kimlovetom:**_ tu voulais la suite ? bah la voici ! lol (au fait moi aussi j'aime tom !!)

**_eclixia:_** review impressionnante en taille ! Tu vas bientot réussir à battre le record de Barbie lol. Et t'excuse pas pour la longueur, j'aime bien avoir des conneries à lire parfois! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais rien que dans les 4 premières lignes tu as alligné presque 5 compliments ! de la folie moi je te le dis... En tout cas tout ce que tu me dis me fait énormement plaisir. Et j'espère te relire encore !! Bisous

_**missmaé:**_ voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer !!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : Tache 1. _2__ème__ partie_

_... Donc, voilà comment nous sommes resté une heure et demie voire plus... à se faufiler au hasard dans la foule, espérant que l'un d'entre nous comprendrait et écouterait les directions que peu de gens nous donnaient. Finalement, après que quelqu'un ait crié sur Malefoy, nous avons décidé de nous arrêter et de commencer à prêter attention à là où nous devions aller. Marie m'avait, plusieurs fois, envoyé des sms, plus pour l'amusement de Malefoy, donc elle était en fait toujours ' avec nous'. En marchant dans ville, j'avais ce sentiment étrange que ... je ne sais pas, si je n'avais pas connu Malefoy auparavant et si c'était juste ... nous, descendant les rues, riant à chaque tentatives de l'autre de trouver le chemin, nous aurions pu être amis ... ... ?_

Hermione déposa son stylo en souriant avec confusion à ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

**&**

… _Tout était bien. C'est la première fois que j'ai adoré m'être tout simplement ... amusé. Ce n'était pas dangereux ou violent, mais juste ... amusant. La ville est toujours occupée. J'ai examiné certains de ces magasins et parfois je me suis dis ' Merde quel en est l'intérêt ? ' Mais d'autres fois, je pu voir pourquoi elle a dû aimer vivre dans le monde Moldu. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais en réalité dire ça ... mais, pour y être, Paris est une ville étonnante. _

Draco baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il venait d'écrire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis, prenant son stylo, il commença à rayer les dernières lignes.

**&**

Hermione, souriante cependant à l'idée qu'elle et Malefoy pourraient être amis un jour, reprit son stylo et écrit de nouveau …..

_Je commence à vraiment aimer toute cette expérience, malgré que ça soit seulement le premier jour dans la compétition. Hah! Je ne me souvenais même plus que c'ÉTAIT une compétition! Cet endroit est comme un lieu normal de vacances, à part qu'il y a moi…et lui._

_Enfin, de toute façon ... une fois parvenus à la Tour Eiffel …_

**&**

"Merde! Elle est là!" gémit Draco en indiquant l'étincelante tête rousse alors qu'il essayait de sortir du troupeau de personnes amassées autour de la tour. "Oh Merlin ..." respira-t-il en levant les yeux au magnifique monument qui était en face de lui.

"Comment - Comment les moldus ont-ils fait ça ?" se retrouva-t-il à demander. Hermione sourit.

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?"

"Entrain de parler de moi?" les interrompit Marie en courant vers le duo fraîchement arrivé et plaçant son bras autour de Draco.

"Non," dit-il catégoriquement. Marie sembla à peine le remarquer.

"Trop dommage. J'ai trouvé quelques trucs agréables à manger et j'ai déjà acheté des billets pour monter," dit vivement Marie, "Nous prenons les 2 premiers étages par ascenseur puis pour le reste nous marcherons. En plus, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de cette manière!"

"Ok ... euh, ça parait bien ..., mais," commença lentement Hermione en levant un sourcil avec légère irritation.

"Attendez oh, je dois répondre!" dit Marie en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et répondant "Salut, Marie au téléphone."

"Quoi Granger ?" demanda Malefoy aussitôt que Marie se soit mise sur le coté et ait commencé une conversation animée avec la personne sur l'autre ligne. Hermione rougit profondément et regarda fixement ses pieds.

"Bien, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste que – j'aiassezpeurduvide," marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

Draco fit un sourire éclatant. "Y a pas moyen! Tu es fichue!" rit-il.

"Oh merci! " dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils." Tu te souviens comment tu étais effrayé quand nous sommes arrivé ici la première fois ? "

" Je n'étais pas effrayé! "

"Tu l'étais tellement!" répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

"Je me suis senti exactement pareil que quand tu es entrée à Poudlard." Dit Malefoy en souriant à l'idée qu'Hermione admette avoir a été effrayée quand elle arriva à Poudlard, si elle l'était aussi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione _n'était pas_ une Serpentarde et n'était pas effrayée de cacher ses sentiments.

"Bien, terrifiée alors" admit Hermione.

"Tu l'étais ?" demanda-t-il à la fois sincère et étonné. Hermione approuva.

"Bien sûr! Essais juste d'imaginer, après avoir passé 11 ans de ta vie dans un monde comme _celui-là_," dit-elle, agitant ses mains et tournoyant sur elle-même, "Évidemment que j'allais être effrayée. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'allais perdre tout ce en quoi j'avais cru et grandi je fus pétrifiée !"

"Bien, mis comme ça," dit Malefoy en feignant d'être touché. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Je sais, je sais, tu ne pouvais pas t'en foutre moins que ça," dit-elle en secouant sa tête avec un sourire.

"Tu sais, tu souris beaucoup trop pour une personne sensée," fit remarquer Malefoy, même s'il se retrouvait à lui sourire en retour.

"Je suis d'accord!" gazouilla Marie en revenant à la conversation. "Prêt à y aller Draco ? Oh et toi Hermione!" ajouta-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Malefoy.

Rieuse face aux visages déconcerté de Malefoy et innocent de Marie, Hermione se dirigea vers une des quatre entrées, lesquelles étaient toutes bondées. Cependant, faire la queue était quelque chose auquel Draco n'était sans aucun doute _pas_ habitué.

Surtout quand il était entouré de moldus.

"Arrêtes de gesticuler," siffla Hermione à Malefoy qui sautait sur la rampe et soupirait dramatiquement toutes les deux ou trois secondes.

"Ca craint putain " dit Draco en insistant sur le juron qu'Hermione jugea prudent de laisser de coté. Des personnes se tournèrent pour le regarder fixement en murmurant des choses au sujet 'des adolescents', ce qui contraria Marie et embarrassa Hermione d'être près de lui. "Ne pouvons nous pas acheter quelque chose qui pourrai nous éviter cette file d'attente ? "

" Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? " grommela Hermione à elle-même," Malefoy veut tirer au flanc et éviter le vrai travail à la dure. _C'est_ une surprise. "

"La ferme sang de Bourbe," dit Malefoy d'un ton hargneux en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Hermione leva un sourcil.

"Excusez moi Mr tout-m'est-servit-sur-un-plateau-d'argent, " lança Hermione.

"D'or, " rectifia facilement Malefoy. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir beaucoup d'argent ? "

"Tu ne peux pas tout acheter avec de l'argent tu sais," fit remarquer Hermione en se tournant. Malefoy cependant, semblait content de continuer à se battre.

"Nomme une chose que je ne pourrai pas acheter, " dit-il pour la tester.

"Tu ne pourrais pas m'acheter _moi,_" répliqua-t-elle brusquement pour se venger avec une lueur de challenge dans le regard.

"Mais tu peux m'acheter moi!" dit vivement Marie en battant des cils. Draco gémit. Elle ressemblait chaque jour de plus en plus à Pansy.

"Je ne voudrai même pas t'avoir," répliqua Draco d'un air rancunier en regardant Hermione en retour, "donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. "

Marie intervint avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre avec une réplique convenable :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux pour que vous vous appeliez par vos noms de famille ?!" demanda-t-elle dans la confusion, "c'est comme si j'étais constamment entourée de collègues de travail, _pas_ des amis!"

"Vieilles habitudes d'école," bougonna Hermione.

"C'est agaçant," avoua Marie, "Et pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de vous battre ? Tout le monde nous regarde !" gémit-elle en inclinant la tête vers tout les gens qui était en fait, en train d'écouter chaque mot de la conversation.

"Désolée... _Draco_," dit Hermione à contrecoeur en soulignant son nom pour faire plaisir à Marie et ennuyer Draco. Mais, d'une certaine façon cela ne lui sembla pas trop mal...

"Pas grave... _Hermione_."

"Voilà – c'est beaucoup mieux!". Marie ajouta, "Maintenant c'est plus - détendu!"

"Comment, exactement ?" demanda Draco avec une note d'intérêt sincère dans sa voix.

Mais avant que Marie n'ait pu répondre, la foule accourue en masse vers l'entrée qui était gardée par deux grands hommes vérifiant sacs et billets.

"Vous deux," dit un des gardes en indiquant Hermione et Malefoy qui s'avancèrent.

Ils restèrent debout pendant que le garde vérifiait leurs affaires, leur colère bouillant jusqu'à ce que la voix de Marie ait retenti à travers la foule.

"Hé! Attendez!" appela-elle alors que les hommes la renvoyèrent dans la foule, "je suis avec eux!" cria-t-elle. Cela n'aida certainement pas étant donné qu'elle reçut un regard mauvais et qu'elle fut poussée encore plus loin dans la foule.

"Nous t'attendrons là-haut," cria Hermione en indiquant le premier étage de la structure métallique.

"Non nous ne l'attendrons pas, _Hermione_," dit Draco de manière significative en l'attirant vers l'ascenseur. "Cette fille est entrain de me rendre fou"

"C'est méchant !" affirma Hermione même si elle ressentait la même chose. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Mets ça sur le dos de mon éducation de Serpentard." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle sarcastiquement, "cependant même si tu ne l'aime pas, nous devons lui montrer un peu de respect! Elle a réussi à t'éviter le travail aujourd'hui!"

"Et ?"

"Tu lui es redevable!"

"Ca, ça m'étonnerait!"

"Draco Malefoy tu es redevable envers Marie, donc tu vas être agréable!" répliqua sévèrement Hermione.

"Mon Dieu, tu ressemble tellement à ma _mère_," dit Malefoy sèchement.

"M'écouterais-tu si je l'étais ?". Draco réfléchit pour un instant.

"Probablement que non." Hermione haussa les épaules - elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il écoute de toute façon.

"Bien au moins nous avons ça de régler."

Hermione regarda tout autour, évaluant le sentier. Les gens faisaient du bruit et se bousculaient de toute part, rendant presque impossible le fait de marcher droit. Hermione réussit à apercevoir un ascenseur ouvert et se tourna pour appeler Draco que l'on avait évincé au loin. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle fut soudainement heurtée par un homme grand et assez fort. Sans même s'excuser, ou l'aider à se relever, il poussa Hermione afin d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"Hé!" héla Hermione du sol.

L'homme, levant un sourcil, fit simplement un signe de la main et dit "_Au revoir_" au 'ding' caractéristique de l'ascenseur.

Draco cependant, avait vu tout. S'avançant face la porte qui se fermait (il avait vu plusieurs personnes le faire, pour ouvrir la porte), il tira violemment l'homme hors de l'ascenseur.

"Excusez-vous," lui souffla-t-il en le poussant vers Hermione qui prit la main tendue de Malefoy pour se lever.

"Draco, non," dit Hermione, ses fesses et son ego toujours douloureux, "laisses tomber. Les gens ont le droit d'être comme ça, ok ?" Draco secoua sa tête, clairement insatisfait. Même si c'était juste une Sang de Bourbe qui était blessée, il avait été éduqué en respectant les femmes – enfin, pratiquement. Et malgré ses fréquents écarts de conduite, Draco savait que c'était inacceptable.

"Un gentleman ne se comporte _pas_ comme ça!" grogna-t-il d'un air provoquant en se tournant vers l'homme tremblant de peur. "Maintenant dites lui que vous êtes désolé !"

L'homme, cédant sous la force de Draco, bégaya une excuse hâtive en français et partit en courant vers la foule.

"Draco!" gronda Hermione les dents serrées, en le frappant légèrement sur son torse, "Tu ne peux pas _faire_ ça!" Il sembla cependant imperturbable.

"J'aime la façon dont tu prononce mon nom," dit-il souriant, "tu sembles si –,"

"– énervée ?" coupa Hermione. Draco secoua sa tête.

"Je pensais plus à quelque chose de – sexy ?" Malgré son évidente irritation envers le blond, Hermione se retrouva à rire.

"J'en doute pas." Elle sourit satisfaite, "Mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas attraper les gens et les forcer à obéir à tes ordres, même si la façon dont tu le fais est noble ! "

"Heu…excusez moi, allez-vous entrer dans l'ascenseur ?" demanda quelqu'un de l'intérieur en tenant la porte ouverte.

"Bien sûr," dit Draco en conduisant Hermione vers l'ascenseur. "Les dames d'abord."

Il y avait, à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, quelques soupirs romantiques au sujet des _jeunes amoureux _: Hermione secoua sa tête avec agacement face à un Malefoy souriant d'un air satisfait.

**&**

Atteignant le deuxième étage, Hermione et Draco se déplacèrent pour attendre Marie.

"Effrayée ?" demanda Draco d'un air taquin.

"Pas encore," avoua Hermione, "mais je le serais bientôt."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas : je m'assurerai que personne ne te bouscule" proposa Draco avec un sourire. Hermione leva un sourcil d'un air septique.

"Tu veux le faire toi-même alors ?" interrogea-t-elle. Draco sourit.

"Tu me connais si bien."

"Nan, t'es juste prévisible," affirma Hermione.

"Oh, et tu ne l'es pas peut être ? A n'importe quel jour donné je sais exactement où tu vas être. Cours, bibliothèque, grande salle, bibliothèque, sale commune de Gryffondor, " énonça Draco rapidement. Hermione, surprise, lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"J'aimerai dire que ça n'est pas impressionnant, mais étant donné ton penchant pour l'égocentrisme je dois avouer que je suis assez surprise. "

Draco se trouva lui aussi étonné.

**&**

"Zut, elle est là, " gémit Draco en penchant sa tête vers la rousse qui approchait, "devons-nous vraiment aller à elle ? "

"Oui!" Dit Hermione malgré un manque de conviction dans sa voix. Draco soupira tout fort.

"Allons-y," murmura-t-il en attrapant le bras d'Hermione et se fondant dans la foule avec elle. Marie cilla des yeux quelques instant, comme si elle n'était pas sure de savoir où était allé le duo. Hermione sentit son visage devenir rouge de nervosité mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre Draco qui faisait chemin vers les escaliers.

"Ok, alors on monte d'un étage en ascenseur et on marche pour les deux derniers," dit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil aux tickets puis au plan. Apercevant un ascenseur ouvert, il poussa Hermione vers celui-ci et ferma rapidement la porte avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dedans. Surprise de leur chance, Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy avec un regard mortellement sérieux.

"Est-ce que c'est bizarre pour toi?" Demanda-t-elle. Draco la fixa curieusement.

"Quoi – prendre un ascenseur avec toi ?"

"Non – être à Paris, sans aide, sans magie, loin de tout se que tu connais. Je veux dire, y a-t-il des choses que tu fais chez toi que tu fais aussi ici ou quoi ? "

Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air évasif.

"Je ne fais pas les même choses que tous les autres sorciers normaux font chez eux de toute façon," dit-il hésitant, "mais non – il n'y a absolument rien que je fasse ici et à la maison."

"What about vice-versa?" (je pense qu'il s'agit d'une idée de renversement donc ça donnerait : "et si tu faisait l'inverse?")

"Certainement pas."

"Mais tu manges toujours, tu dors etc. – donc techniquement tu fais aussi ces choses. " Elle sourit d'un air taquin.

"Hermione, là ferme." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Aha! Aucun 'gentleman' ne dirai ça!" Répliqua-t-elle en citant les précédents propos de Draco.

"Ah, mais il y a des exceptions." Il sourit.

"Comme ?" incita-t-elle Draco à continuer.

"Quand la dame me demande, ou m'informe de choses stupides et inutiles."

Hermione rit tout fort tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et plus de personnes entraient. _Je savais que nous ne serions pas si chanceux_, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle était poussée vers le fond par quelques passagers empressés. L'ascenseur devint lentement de plus en plus rempli et finalement, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent dans une position assez étrange. D'une manière inexplicable, Draco avait réussi à faire face à Hermione et était seulement à 10 cm ou plus d'elle. Pas sûr de savoir sur quoi s'accrocher, il posa ses mains légèrement au-dessus des épaules d'Hermione, soutenues par la glace. Hermione, légèrement embarrassée d'être près de Draco, se tortilla mais son corps était toujours près du sien, son visage tourné sur le coté afin de ne pas voir son sourire satisfait.

"Attention Hermione – regarder de trop près cette glace peut te rendre aveugle, " dit Draco.

"Comme Médusa," commenta Hermione. Il renifla. "Tu sais Draco, juste quand je commence à t'_aimer _; tu flatte ton ego ! "

"Tu m'aimes Hermione ?" demanda curieusement Draco. Elle rigola.

"Plus maintenant."

"Pourquoi pas? " Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

"Parce que," commença Hermione, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle était agacée par Draco : ça n'avait en aucun cas rien à voir avec sa façon de penser qu'il était 'le meilleur au monde'.

Le fait est qu'il se trouvait presque entièrement sur elle.

"Tu es embarrassée ?" devina Draco. "Dis moi Hermione, n'as-tu jamais eu de sérieux petit copain ?"

"Victor Krum," admit tout doucement Hermione. Draco secoua sa tête.

"C'est ça? " Draco pris le silence d'Hermione pour une affirmation. "Comment Potty ou Weasemoche n'ont-ils pas encore mis la main sur toi ? "

"Excuse moi?! " dit Hermione offensée, souhaitant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Quoi?" demanda Draco innocemment." Je voulais juste savoir! "

"Bien, pour ton information nous sommes juste _amis_ ! "

"Quel tas de conneries, " marmonna Draco.

"Oh s'il te plait, explique. Je suis sûre que je vais aimer écouter ce que tu as à dire," grommela sarcastiquement Hermione.

"Bon, je reconnais que parfois quand une fille et un mec sont amis, il arrive un certain moment où l'un ou les deux veuillent devenir _plus_ de des amis. "

"Alors tu es entrain de dire que deux personnes du sexe opposé ne peuvent pas être que de simple amis ? Que ce n'est que du sexe ? " demanda Hermione incrédule.

"Redis le, " demanda Draco.

"Hein ? "

"Redis le. "

"Quel morceau? "

"Le dernier. "

"Ce n'est que du sexe ?" répéta Hermione dans la confusion. Draco sourit d'un air démoniaque.

"Redis le encore."

"Ce n'est que du sexe? Honnêtement Draco, qu'essais-tu d'obtenir de ça? " Demanda hermione.

"Encore," dit Draco, son visage s'approchant de celui d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pervert"

"Prude"

Hermione était prête à lancer une autre insulte quand la porte de l'élévateur s'ouvrit avec l'habituel _ding ;_ les passagers commencèrent à descendre.

Suivant le même chemin que les autres, Hermione se rua à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur et fit la course sur les deux étages suivant, tandis que Draco traînait loin derrière.

Malheureusement il était plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait.

"On a fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?"

"Seul toi pouvait dire ça," remarqua Hermione exaspérée. "Je trouve que c'est stupéfiant ! "

Observant la vue magnifique, Hermione dut reprendre son souffle (elle ne pouvait pas dire si cela était à cause de la vue ou de la course qu'elle venait de faire). C'était une incroyable scène et elle se retrouva à apprécier le silence et la paix provenant de la ville.

"Je suis seulement en train de plaisanter," chuchota Draco en s'approchant, "c'est magnifique."

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Il était trop près – _encore_. Elle poussa un soupir et marcha dans la pièce circulaire située tout en haut de la tour Eiffel. Sur les murs il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, seulement des cartes montrant les immeubles en dessous d'eux et décrivant ce qu'ils étaient et à quoi ils servaient. Parcourant le mur du regard, Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait ici.

"On peut y aller maintenant? " se plaignit Draco après seulement une minute.

"Attends! Nous devons prendre une photo!" Dit Hermione en sortant l'appareil de son sac. "Demande à quelqu'un de prendre la photo pour nous."

"Hey," dit Draco en posant l'appareil photo dans les mains d'une personne, "pouvez-vous prendre une photo de nous ? Merci."

"Rapprochez vous, je ne peux pas vous avoir tout les deux," affirma l'homme agitant ses mains pour qu'ils se mettent plus près.

Poussant un soupir, Hermione s'approcha doucement de Draco qui faisait de même.

"N'essais rien," lui souffla-t-elle.

"Même pas en rêve," murmura-t-il en retour.

"Souriez !"

_Click_

Hermione retira le bras de Draco de son épaule après que l'appareil photo eu flashé.

"Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne rien tenter?" dit hargneusement Hermione en le regardant sèchement. Draco haussa les épaules.

"J'ai du glisser…"

**&**

"Marie, tu n'as _pas_ idée comme je suis contente de te voir !" cria Hermione en courant vers la rousse avec enthousiasme. Malgré cela elle se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle était heureuse de voir marie, mais plutôt qu'elle était pressée de s'éloigner de l'attitude amoureuse assez curieuse de Draco.

"Oh mon Dieu, je vous ai cherché pendant des lustres! Où étiez vous ? " dit-elle en s'arrêtant à peine pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras, avant de se tourner et de s'agripper à la taille de Draco avec une poigne qui signifiait clairement qu'ils ne seraient _pas_ séparés de nouveau.

"A la tour Eiffel," répondit catégoriquement Draco dont le regard glissait vers Hermione qui semblait déterminée à garder ses yeux braqués sur Marie.

"Oh Draco, tu es si drôle! " rigola bêtement Marie en frappant légèrement son torse. Hermione observa la scène avec agacement. _Il devrait vraiment y avoir une loi au sujet de ce type de drague_, pensa Hermione avec dégoût. _C'est tellement désespéré !_

"Vous avez aimé ça ?" demanda Marie à voix haute alors que la conversation semblait être en attente.

"Oh oui ! " s'extasia Hermione, "c'est tellement impressionnant de là haut ! J'aurai pût observer la ville pendant des heures ! "

"Ouais, c'était super," confirma Draco même s'il était considérablement moins enthousiaste que son homologue féminin. "Alors, on va où après?"

"Direction le Louvre je suppose," dit Hermione en regardant le programme qu'elle avait fait ce matin. "Mais peut être pourrions nous d'abord nous arrêter pour déjeuner puisque nous allons marcher pour un bon moment. "

"Ouais je meurs de faim," confirma Draco en massant son estomac pour donner plus d'effet. Marie retrouva sa bonne humeur.

"On peut aller à un Starbucks ou quelque chose d'autre, " suggéra marie en jetant un coup d'œil vers Draco pour trouver du soutien.

"Bien sûr, " répondit-il en retour puis s'arrêtant pour interpeller hermione. "C'est quoi ? " demanda-t-il pour savoir.

"Un café," lui murmura-t-elle.

"Oh d'accord, dans ce cas allons y."

**&**

"Hum…" soupira Hermione de satisfaction en inspirant l'odeur de son café. "C'est tellement meilleur quand c'est froid, tu ne crois pas? "

"Absolument, " approuva Marie dont les yeux étaient fixés sur Draco qui paraissait ennuyé.

"Est-ce loin d'ici?" se demanda Draco en renversant son café avec peu d'enthousiasme. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.

"A peu près deux kilomètres je suppose," dit Hermione pensive alors que Marie était en train de payer.

Marie avait déjà décidé qu'elle se joindrait à eux pour cette promenade et Hermione en était à la fois contente et déçue. D'un coté elle supposait que ça serait bien d'avoir un intermédiaire entre elle et Draco, mais d'un autre, elle était frustrée d'être en concurrence pour avoir l'attention de Draco. _Ce n'est pas que tu es jalouse_, affirma Hermione en faisant une moue dédaigneuse alors que marie s'agrippait encore plus au blond, _c'est juste que tu n'aimes pas voir marie se ridiculiser._

Pensant que c'était ça, Hermione savoura une autre gorge de son café avant de courir pour rattraper le duo.

**&**

"Oh mon dieu, c'est incroyable, " souffla Hermione à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

_Ca à plutôt intérêt vu les efforts que ça a pris pour venir jusqu'ici_, pensa Draco amèrement pour lui-même même s'il était enchanté par certaines des œuvres d'art les entourant. Soit les calculs d'Hermione avaient été extrêmement sous estimés soit la promenade avait été stressante avec Marie s'accrochant à lui : mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Draco était parvenu au Louvre encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait été la veille après le travail. Le temps n'avait pas aidé non plus, avec les brises froides et la chaleur déconcertante qui semblait embrouiller les gens. On aurait dit que, tout le long de la promenade, le trio n'avait fait qu'éviter les voyageurs qui les bousculaient, les poussaient et leur rentraient dedans constamment. _Ou peut être que ça donne cette impression parce que c'est ce que Marie n'arrêtait pas de me faire_ pensa Draco ironiquement en jetant un coup d'œil à la tête rousse qui se cramponnait à lui comme une sangsue.

Non, pour la première fois, Draco se souvint de Pansy et de son incessant besoin d'être près de lui à tout prix - même si cela voulait dire s'arracher elle-même un membre. Marie aussi semblait pareille et chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, elle le tenait encore plus serré, saisissant son poignet si fermement que c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas cassé. Elle avait même essayé de le suivre (sans succès, Dieu merci) dans la salle de bains où il s'était éclipsé un instant, seul, avant oser retourner aux prises de Marie.

Cependant même sans Marie, Draco était sur que le voyage aurait été un calvaire. Non seulement il n'était pas emballé d'être parmi tous ces touristes, poussant et bousculant pour atteindre les dernières nouveautés, mais il était aussi ennuyé par le fait qu'il était complètement ignorant de la ville entière. C'était comme si à chaque coin de rue il y avait quelque chose qui l'embarrassait et il avait horreur de devoir poser des questions diverses à Hermione pour chaque petites choses. Le seul bon côté dans tout cela c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier sa misère et répondait docilement à toutes ses questions sans sourciller. Peu importe si ça paraissait stupide ou frivole, Hermione chuchotait en retour les réponses et n'en faisait jamais une grande affaire.

C'était assez…Gryffondor. Et malgré l'horreur qui parcouru Malefoy à cette pensée, il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas si épouvantable après tout.

Mais jamais il ne le dirait à haute voix.

"Draco – tu vois celle-là ? N'est-ce pas magnifique ?" s'exclama Hermione tout en indiquant la millionième peinture du jour. Draco y jeta un coup d'oeil brièvement et inclina ensuite la tête malgré la crainte de s'évanouir si elle en montrait encore une. Il était vrai que l'œuvre d'art était étonnante, mais entre tous les gens grouillant autour d'eux et Marie tirant sur son bras, il était sûr que le Louvre était le dernier endroit il voulait être.

Cependant, Hermione semblait contente d'errer de galerie en galerie, ses yeux parcourant des œuvres familières et étrangères : de temps en temps elle s'arrêtait et se concentrait sur une pièce, le regard épanoui. Actuellement, elle était obsédée par une peinture nommée _Le dentellier_ – faite par quelqu'un du nom de Jan Vermeer – tandis que Draco lui, reconnaissait que c'était joli : ça n'était sûrement pas pire qu'être debout avec Marie accrochée à lui.

"Je la vois – tout comme j'ai vu les autres. Honnêtement Granger – je veux dire _Hermione_ – tu ne crois pas que nous avons passé assez de temps ici ?" gémit Draco. Hermione bouda mais Marie, qui avait été entrain joué avec son poudrier argenté, s'interposa.

"Je suis d'accord avec Draco. Nous devrions partir et faire quelque chose d'autre." Hermione soupira – elle aurait dû se douter que cette magnifique œuvre d'art n'était pas la tasse de thé de Marie

"Je n'ai presque rien vu – il y a encore tellement de salles à visiter !" argumenta-t-elle.

"Je penses que nous en avons vu assez pour l'instant, " marmonna Draco. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Je veux rester ici," dit-elle. Draco lui fit une grimace pendant que Marie sautait de joie.

"Je trouves que c'est une super idée Hermione ! On peut tous se rejoindre plus tard !" cria-t-elle toute excitée. Draco cependant, secoua sa tête négativement.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, " dit-il catégoriquement.

_Honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si je suis bonne à rien. Il n'a pas à me surveiller 24h sur 24h, 7 jours sur 7._

"Je ne penses pas que ça soit être seule, " souligna-t-elle en indiquant tout les gens grouillant autour d'elle. Draco s'en moqua, visiblement pas impressionné.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec tous ces étrangers. "

"Je ne suis pas un bébé, " se défendit Hermione. Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

"On ne le dirai pas vu comment tu te comportes," marmonna Draco pour lui-même. Hermione leva ses sourcils avec étonnement et, incapable d'interpréter ses paroles, supposa que ce n'était pas un compliment.

"Vas-y. Tout ira bien," assura Hermione en lui tournant le dos pour finir de passer en revue certaines des peintures. Elle put entendre Draco gémir derrière elle mais ne lui donna pas satisfaction elle le regardant.

"_Allez_ Hermione – j'ai encore faim, " se plaignit Draco. _Peut être que si je l'embêtes assez elle finira par être d'accord avec moi_, pensa-t-il.

"Rentrez avec moi! " Hermione et Draco se stoppèrent avec horreur.

"Quoi ? " crièrent-ils à l'unisson en fixant Marie qui souriait suite à sa suggestion.

"J'ai dis que Draco pouvait venir chez moi. Je peux cuisiner pour vous !" couina marie en tapant des mains comme un gamine. "J'ai suivis le plus _extraordinaire_ des cours de cuisine l'été dernier et je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour _personne_ !" Draco lança un regard inquiet à Hermione qui, bien que remarquablement pâle, haussa juste les épaules.

"Je – je penses qu'Hermione allait me préparer quelque chose à manger ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" bégaya Draco en dévisageant Hermione. Celle-ci regarda Marie en prenant soin d'éviter le regard du blond.

"En fait, non. Je crois que tout ira bien si tu vas dîner avec Marie," dit doucement Hermione. Même si Draco voulait la tuer pour avoir dit ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une légère tension dans sa voix.

"Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ?" s'étouffa Draco, ses yeux passant de Marie à Hermione.

_Tu lui dois quelque chose_ articula Hermione. Draco soupira. Peut être qu'un dîner ne serait pas si mal après tout.

"Alors ?" demanda Marie pressante en tirant sur le bras de Draco pour le supplier. Il soupira de nouveau.

"Ok."

"Oh mon Dieu – tu ne le regretteras pas! Je ne peux pas attendre. Quel type de nourriture aimes-tu ? C'est tellement excitant ! "

Draco lança un regard à Hermione qui signifiait clairement qu'_elle _luiétait redevable maintenant.

_C'est super_ pensa Hermione, _d'avoir une dette envers Malefoy. Ca devrait être drôle. _

Aussi effrayante qu'était cette pensée, Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'elle était aussi légèrement intriguée par ça.

**

* * *

**

Voilà voilà j'ai boosté pour publier ce chapitre à peu près dans les temps.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture...**

_**Prochain chapitre: Un dîner qui tourne au drame... (ça vous inspire quoi de mauvais ce résumé?? lol )**_

**(( ps: Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Ca me fait énormement plaisir n'en doutez surtout pas !!))**


	11. CH 11 : Diner avec Marie

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 11 : Dîner avec Marie

* * *

**Mes exams de rattrapages, et ma chère et tendre correctrice avons toutes deux eu du retard avec ce chapitre… mais chose promise chose faite ! Voilà LE fameux chapitre qui à laissé place à des suppositions de votre part bien loin de la vérité… **

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Misty :**_ en parlant des talents de cuisinière de marie…tu crois pas etre si près de la réponse !! lol voilà la suite tu vas pouvoir découvrir à quoi tout ce suspense vous à menez !

_**Missmaé : **_lol c'est cool que tu aimes toujours autant…ça m'encourage à continuer !! Puis surtout, dans le couple Draco/Hermione…vive DRACO !! mdr

_**Kimlovetom : **_je crois que pour la plus part nous aimons toutes Draco…(entre Hermione et draco je n'hésite pas une seconde)…lol

_**Polyne : **_merci d'être venue lire la fic…j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant par la suite !!

_**Eclixia :**_ je dirai environ 4h en tout quand je suis bien lancée (en comprenant la relecture) sinon ça peut s'étendre vers 6-7h….tout dépend de la difficulté à traduire et de ma forme physique ! lol Nan sérieusement ya des fois certaines expressions sont super dures à trouver leur équivalents en français donc déjà ça retarde… En tout cas contente que ça te plaise !! Et surtout merci à ma correctrice marguerite26 parce que, même si elle dit que c'est toujours bien, ya des fois où sans sa correction c'est pas bien !! mdr Et surtout arrêtes de me remercier pour tout !! Ca me gène…puis tu sais je fais ça naturellement, sans attendre de review, même si je suis toujours contente d'en avoir. Il m'arrive même de faire des concours entre chapitres et de voir lequel en reçoit le plus lol…mais c'est pour le fun !! Enfin bon, moi, ma correctrice et l'auteur te remercions de toute ta merveilleuse attention que tu nous accordes, et on espère te relire encore et enocre…

_**Anais07 :**_ voilà il était un peu long à venir mais il est là lol

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Dîner avec Marie**

Hermione flânait dans la galerie depuis quelque temps déjà, se distrayant complètement. Elle savait pourquoi McGonagall avait assigné le Louvre comme l'une des leur destinations - il avait été espéré que Draco comprenne que les moldus sont capables de créer des choses aussi extraordinaires que les vieilles familles de sang pur. Cependant, Hermione commençait à penser à son avantage aussi. McGonagall avait dû savoir qu'Hermione trouverait l'histoire et l'art indescriptibles - sans doute l'avait-elle choisit à cause de cela.

Elle était légèrement vexée que Draco soit parti si rapidement, mais il y avait d'autres moments où elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il ne soit pas là. Certaines des peintures étaient très – _érotiques_ – et Hermione aurait été embarrassée d'avoir Malefoy debout à côté d'elle. Sans oublier de mentionner Marie riant sottement en l'arrière-plan. Hermione sourit, heureuse qu'ils ne soient pas là.

Hermione posa son sac à main et prit place sur le plancher poli, regardant fixement une des peintures devant d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande artiste, mais elle aimait dessiner et avait finalement trouvé la parfaite peinture à essayer de reproduire. La tête penchée sur son bloc à dessins, elle travailla docilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finie. Quand elle l'observa elle en tomba presque par terre – ça ressemblait plus à Draco qu'à l'homme de la peinture! Le fourrant dans sa poche, Hermione décida qu'elle en avait assez du musée et qu'il était temps de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait dessiné en fait !

_Ca doit être la faute de tout ce café…_

Hermione sortit à l'extérieur, retournant sous les feux déclinants de la ville. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait des histoires avec Marie et Draco au sujet de sa capacité à rentrer seule à l'appartement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond d'elle même de s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait été comme avoir personne à ses côtés et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était légèrement embarrassée d'être seule. Elle était toujours plus ou moins nouvelle dans cette ville et au moins, avec Draco, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler – quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer si elle se perdait. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était elle-même.

Hélant un taxi jaune brillant, Hermione sauta sur le siège arrière et murmura l'adresse de l'immeuble. Maintenant au moins elle était loin de la rue mais ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers le duo. Elle se demandait ce que Marie et Draco étaient en train de faire –uniquement pour être sûre qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide, s'assura Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se faufila hors du taxi et marcha vers son immeuble, se souvenant à la dernière minute qu'elle avait oubliée d'acheter un plat à emporter. Je suppose que je devrai trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans l'appartement bougonna Hermione en s'introduisant dans le hall du bâtiment.

"Salut !" dit Hermione au réceptionniste qui l'avait aidé le premier jour. Peut importe à quel point elle se sentait grincheuse, Hermione n'en oublia pas les bonne manières.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_, comment allez-vous ? " l'employé sourit, entassant quelques documents tout en faisant la conversation avec elle.

"Oh, j'ai eu une journée tellement fatigante! Et il fait si froid !" dit hermione.

"Oh je sais," commença-t-il sympathiquement, "à la radio ils disent que il devrait neiger."

"A quoi ça ressemble ici, quand ça neige ? " demanda Hermione véritablement curieuse. L'homme sourit.

"Oh c'est encore plus beau que d'habitude ! Ils mettent une magnifique patinoire ! Et les gens de Paris sont encore mieux habillés – c'est magique ! "

"En effet ça semble magique," murmura Hermione à elle-même avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Où est votre petit ami ? J'ai une lettre pour lui, et deux pour vous !" dit marc en tendant à Hermione les 3 lettres. Elle blanchit.

"Petit ami ? Oh non, nous sommes juste—," Hermione fit une pause n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, "amis !"

"Oh toutes mes excuses! Je ne le savais pas." dit Marc.

"Non ce n'est rien, honnêtement," répondit Hermione en prenant les lettres et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. "Je crois que je vais me retirer pour la nuit. "

"Bien sur! Et je dois retourner au travail!"

"Merci beaucoup Marc," dit Hermione. Elle était hésitante à partir – hésitante à retourner à l'appartement toute seule – mais elle savait que finalement elle devrait y faire face. Ainsi, avec un soupir, Hermione traversa le hall et appela l'ascenseur. A mi-chemin elle se mit à sourire.

Au moins elle aurait le lit.

**&**

Entrant dans la salle de séjour, Hermione s'effondra sur le sofa. Elle était totalement épuisée. Elle avait marché toute la journée et ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à suivre. Mon dieu qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir finalement se détendre! Fermant ses yeux, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ca avait été une bonne journée, malgré Marie constamment accrochée à Malefoy. Ce n'était pas seulement ennuyeux, mais ça rendait Hermione ... jalouse ?

Ensoupirant, Hermione quitta le sofa et marcha vers le bar. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse mais pensa qu'un verre de n'importe quoi l'aiderait à décompresser.

Ouvrant une bouteille de vin, elle se versa un verre et le ramena au divan. Puis, décidant qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le silence dans l'appartement, elle pris la télécommande de la chaîne stéréo, monta le volume et appuya sur lecture

_BOOM_

"Argh!" cria Hermione alors que les premiers accords de la chanson répercutèrent bruyamment à travers tout l'appartement et probablement, le bâtiment entier.

Hermione, la main sur son coeur, baissa le volume en tremblant. Elle posa sa boisson et essaya de se calmer, tout en comprenant pleinement la vraie signification de l'expression 'son surround'. La chanson continuait à jouer en arrière-plan et commençait juste le refrain quand soudain, il y eu des coups frappés à la porte.

Ouvrant la porte, Hermione sourit à Mr Riley.

"Mlle Granger, est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il en regardant dans l'appartement pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là, "j'ai crû entendre avoir entendu une bombe, et un cri perçant venant d'ici!"

"Non!" sourit Hermione en rougissant, "c'était juste moi essayant de me familiariser avec la chaîne."

Visiblement plus détendu, M. Riley hocha la tête à Hermione. "Bien, pardonnez-moi d'avoir frapper alors, et bonsoir!"

Il était juste sur le point de se tourner pour partir quand Hermione demanda:

"Vous voudriez-vous un verre ou quelque chose d'autre?"

Se retournant, il réfléchit à ça pendant un instant puis sourit et accepta sur son offre.

S'asseyant sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine, Hermione lui remit un verre du même vin qu'elle buvait et, étant assis en face de lui, il demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui.

Hermione lui raconta tout au sujet de la Tour Eiffel et du Louvre, et comment Draco et Marie en étaient venus à dîner ensemble maintenant.

"Sans vous ?" demanda M. Riley en regardant Hermione, son sourcil ridé levé avec intérêt, "Donc je dois comprendre que notre chère Marie l'aime ce – ce Draco ?"

"Oui, Draco Malefoy, " approuva Hermione.

"Malefoy avez-vous dis? " Demanda Mr Riley en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à ce nom. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

"Déjà entendu parler de lui ? "

"…non, il y à longtemps peut être mais plus maintenant," dit rapidement Mr Riley en regardant Hermione de manière interrogative, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

" Euh – Mr Riley,"commença nerveusement Hermione, " que se passe t'il avec Marie?"

"Vous avez donc remarqué? " dit-il en soupirant. "Eh bien Marie – elle, elle a eu de mauvais moments. "

"Oh," dit Hermione doucement, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que maire soit plus qu'une petite fille riche pourrie gâtée. Qui savait que cette fille avait eu un dur passé ? "Je ne le savais pas."

"En fait, personne d'autre ne sait non plus !" gloussa Mr Riley, " C'est une histoire vraie."

"Oh, s'il vous plait racontez! " pressa Hermione ; maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une raison à la personnalité de Marie, elle mourait d'envie de l'entendre.

"Eh bien, je ne penses pas qu'elle apprécie que j'en parle à tout le monde, mais je crois que ça vous aidera à mieux la comprendre. Du moment que vous n'évoquez ce sujet à personne d'autre – Marie incluse. "

"Bien sur que non, " répondit sincèrement Hermione. Elle avait hâte de découvrir jusqu'où cette histoire aller mener.

"Eh bien, marie était – enfin, tout comme vous. Une femme intelligente, élégante, et _très_ indépendante. Elle pouvait aller partout où elle voulait aller, le monde était entre ses mains. " Il fit une pause et Hermione rougit face à ce compliment sous-entendu.

"L'ennui était que ses parents n'ont jamais vraiment appréciés ce qu'elle était, et qui elle était. Ils n'ont pas su voir son potentiel, et ne l'ont jamais félicitée de sa réussite. C'était assez triste de voir que, à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait dans quelque chose, ses parents ne reconnaissaient pas le fait et souvent, c'était seulement _moi_ qui faisais des remarques. Ses parents, en particulier son père, voulaient que Marie rejoigne la société, non pas parce qu'ils voulaient que ses compétences nous aides, mais pour qu'elle puisse l'aider lui, son père, si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou ne comprenait pas très bien quelque chose. Ainsi quand on offrit un travail à Marie elle l'accepta : elle ne savait pas exactement à quel point son poste était – élevé – son poste dans la hiérarchie. " Il regarda à travers les fenêtres comme si, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait honteux.

"Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention d'être 'plus importante' que son père et quand il a découvert qu'elle était plus haut placée que lui, il fut furieux après elle. Je les ai entendus la nuit où elle a été nommée : son père criait qu'elle 'avait déshonorée le nom de famille' en rendant intentionnellement son père plus nul qu'elle. Marie, après des années de critique, se secoua finalement. Elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester avec ses parents et, avant de partir, elle vint me voir. " Il sourit brièvement au souvenir.

"Elle m'a dit une fois, qu'elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient jamais vraiment accordé d'éloge ou d'attention, et elle était absolument terrifiée de les revoir de nouveau. Elle m'a dit qu'elle les aimait et n'avait jamais voulu les mettre en colère, alors elle dû renoncer à son poste à la banque, parce qu'elle estimait que c'était le seul moyen de les satisfaire. Elle partit quelques jours, Dieu seul sait où, mais je peux vous dire que personne n'a jamais pensé qu'elle reviendrait à Paris comme la personne qu'elle est maintenant, juste parce qu'elle voulait et avait besoin de l'amour de ses parents et de conseils. Je ne lui ai jamais dis ô combien j'aimerais qu'elle redevienne qui elle était. Mais je sais que le jour où elle décidera de revenir à l'ancienne Marie, sera le jour où ses parents quitteront la compagnie. " dit-il en soupirant et secouant sa tète en signe de désapprobation. Hermione le fixa avec avidité, impatiente d'entendre la suite .

"Elle sait que _chaque jour_, elle fait regretter à ses parents de ne jamais l'avoir aimée. Mis à part les regrets, et une conscience coupable, son père l'a pria d'accepter le modeste travail de secrétaire, c'est pourquoi elle est ici aujourd'hui. Et je ne pense pas que jamais je pourrais tenir compte de son passé contre elle," finit M. Riley en prenant une grande petite gorgée de vin.

"WOW," respira Hermione, en essayant de digérer tout cela, "je n'ai – je ne l'ai jamais su !" elle se sentit soudainement vraiment mal par rapport à toutes les critiques qu'elle avait dite envers elle. Elle pouvait maintenant imaginer d'où elle venait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle eut été _normale_ avant. Comment, la Marie qu'Hermione connaissait, pouvait être juste une – une simple apparence! Elle était un tissu de mensonge, mais dans le fond, Hermione était décidée à connaitre la vérité au sujet de Marie.

"Et – est-ce qu'elle, vous savez – _reviendra_ ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Marie se cache derrière sa 'nouvelle' personnalité depuis trop longtemps pour vraiment revenir à la fille que j'ai connu autre fois," dit-il en soupirant. Hermione pouvait dire qu'il se sentait partiellement responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais à son avis, il n'y était pas le moins du monde. "La meilleure façon d'agir avec elle est de prétendre que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit, et essayez juste de penser à Marie comme elle était avant. Mais avec une once de respect en plus qu'auparavant." ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione sérieusement.

"Bien sur, murmura Hermione. "

"Enfin bon, dès que vous êtes prête à travailler avec Pierre faites le moi savoir le plus rapidement possible parce que je sais que," il fit un clin d'œil, "il est très désireux de commencer !"

Hermione, faisant un large sourire, lui fit un signe de la tête.

"Je dois partir, cela a été une longue soirée pour moi! " Dit-il en se levant doucement et serrant la main d'Hermione de manière très professionnelle.

"Mlle granger," dit-il quand ils furent tout les deux sur le pas de la porte, " Je vous fais confiance. N'abusez pas de la vérité. Bonne nuit."

Et sur ce il était partit.

_Je me demande ce qu'ils font_, pensait toujours Hermione vingt minutes plus tard. Même avec le nouvel aperçu de Marie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement jalouse qu'ils soient ensemble – seuls. _Si Marie obtient ce qu'elle veut, ils s'envoierons en l'air probablement de suite..._

Hermione soupira envieusement.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi_, se demanda Hermione avec frustration, _quand il est là tu le déteste et quand il est parti il te manque – tu dois être cinglée ! _Cependant, elle ne semblait pas capable de faire sortir Draco de son esprit. Plus tôt – à la tour Eiffel – il avait été tellement adorable et presque…_gentil_. C'était un changement mais Hermione en était étrangement satisfaite.

Elle venait juste de se décider à ouvrir l'une de ses lettres quand son téléphone sonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'identifiant – _c'est Marie_, pensa-t-elle, _probablement entrain de m'appeler pour me dire combien de fois ils se sont bécotés. _Elle ignora l'appel.

Hermione resta debout, se demandant quel genre de livres il y avait dans l'appartement. Elle avait vu une modeste bibliothèque un peu plus tôt et avait eu l'intention d'aller la voir quand des milliers de choses avaient occupés son esprit. Cependant, maintenant semblait le meilleur moment pour y jeter un œil.

Seulement, avant même qu'Hermione ait pu atteindre la bibliothèque son téléphone recommença à sonner.

_Zut alors, comme si elle n'avait pas d'autres amis,_ gémit Hermione en se sentant tout de suite mal après. _Peut être qu'elle n'a pas d'autres amis. Elle est assez joyeuse, mais peut être que la chose dont parlait Mr Riley était plus dur à surmonter pour elle qu'elle ne le dit._

Marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de son hésitation, Hermione décrocha le téléphone.

"Allo? "

"Hermione, merci mon dieu tu as décroché! Draco a été intoxiqué ! "

"_Quoi ?_ " explosa Hermione, sa sympathie envers Marie s'étant envolée. Draco n'aurait jamais été empoisonné avec elle à coté ! "Que – comment s'est arrivé ? "

"C'était ma cuisine, " renifla-t-elle au téléphone, "ça devait être mauvais ou autre chose. "

"Bien sur que c'était mauvais ! " se retrouva Hermione à crier.

"Je suis tellement désolée Mione! " sanglota Marie.

"Calmes toi, " dit-elle hargneusement, "et viens ici aussi vite que tu peux ! "

"Je suis presque arrivée », lui assura Marie.

Hermione raccrocha sans même daigner répondre.

**&**

Cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et, Marie qui luttait pour garder Malefoy debout, avança en trébuchant dans l'appartement.

"Ici", dit-elle en passant le corps mou de Draco à Hermione et s'effondrant ensuite sur le plancher.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le soutenir. Elle le traîna à travers le salon en essayant d'ignorer les cris de douleur étouffés de Draco.

Elle le regarda après l'avoir placé doucement sur le lit.

Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage était déformé par la douleur. De la sueur coulait de son front et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. De temps en temps il gémissait de douleur et se tenait l'estomac, suppliant que tout cela cesse. Ses jambes étaient molles et ses bras de travers. Ses mains étaient serrées en point et ses articulations d'une couleur affreusement blanches. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Draco Malefoy si vulnérable.

Elle n'était pas sûre non plus de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Marie, qui était maintenant aussi entrée dans la chambre, haleta et mit une main à sa bouche. Hermione, lui jetant solennellement un coup d'oeil, lui fit un geste pour venir plus près.

"Marie, j'ai besoin que tu récupères quelques choses pour moi," dit Hermione sûre d'elle en essayant de détendre Marie qui commençait à s'affoler, "Tu dois aller à la pharmacie la plus proche et demander à la personne de l'accueil ce dont tu as besoin pour euh," elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était, "un cas sérieux d'intoxication alimentaire. Et achète aussi un thermomètre. Puis reviens le plus rapidement que tu peux, déposes les affaires et utilises l'ordinateur portable pour faire des recherches sur l'intoxication alimentaire, ok ? Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? "

"Oui, je le ferai," dit Marie sérieusement. Elle regarda de nouveau Malefoy et secoua sa tête dans le désespoir, "je savais que je ne pouvais pas cuisiner et maintenant il est malade à cause de _moi_!" sanglota-t-elle.

"Marie, personne ne t'accuse, " dit Hermione pour la rassurer, même si au fond d'elle elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment le croire.

"Il ne – il ne va pas, tu sais ? "

"Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais y aller maintenant, " dit rapidement Hermione en faisant signe à Marie de partir, ce qu'elle fit en courant hors de la chambre.

Hermione se pencha près de Draco qui était devenu silencieux malgré le fait qu'il transpirait toujours abondamment. Elle épongea son front doucement.

"S'il te plait…ne meurs pas. "

* * *

**Allez y lachez vous...supposez des choses tant que vous voulez pour le prochain chapitre ! lol**

**_A plus pour de nouvelles aventures..._**


	12. CH 12 : L'hopital

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 12 : L'hôpital

* * *

**Voilà _enfin _la suite…**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur les raisons de cette longue attente mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis heureuse de publier de nouveau. A partir de maintenant, nouveau chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines (en fonction de mon boulot à la fac)…**

**En tout cas je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre avec autant d'assiduité qu'avant !!**

_**Enjoy :) **_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : L'hôpital

Hermione marchait nerveusement, attendant impatiemment le retour de Marie.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et pourtant, aux vues de la santé de Draco qui continuait à empirer, Hermione compris que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre le retour de Marie. _S'il vous plait laissez-la faire ça vite_, pensa Hermione en priant pour ne pas avoir poussé Marie à faire des trucs dangereux qui impliquerait son retour avec de mauvaises choses.

"Oh Draco, ne meurs pas s'il te plait," fredonna Hermione dans ce qui était devenu son mantra pendant la dernière demi-heure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. _Cela fait-il seulement trente minutes_, se demanda-t-elle vaguement avec un œil sur l'horloge et un œil sur Draco qui se reposait irrégukièrement. _C'est comme si ça cela faisait des heures – des jours même._

Ce n'était pas juste l'idée que Draco puisse être en danger qui rendait Hermione si malade, c'était le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Si elle était à l'école elle aurait toujours la possibilité d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh ou un autre professeur qui pourrait trouver une potion magique de rétablissement. _Mon dieu, si seulement j'étais à l'école, je serais capable d'en trouver une potion,_ pensa Hermione d'un air triste. Cette pensée joua avec ses nerfs et la rendit encore plus nerveuse. _C'est la raison pour laquelle McGonagall t'as associé avec Draco en premier lieu – pour que tu puisses lui comment survivre dans le monde moldu! Je ne peux pas croire que je l'aie laissé manger seul chez une inconnue – je l'ai pratiquement forcé à y aller_, se dit Hermione en se vautrant misérablement dans une chaise à côté de Draco. Il avait arrêté de bouger, pour l'instant du moins, mais semblait avoir contracté une autre couche de sueur froide.

Hermione attrapa d'un bond le gant de toilette et commença rapidement à essuyer la sueur sur le front de Draco, l'essorant quand cela était nécessaire. Quand elle avait pensé à apporter un bol d'eau et un gant elle s'était assurée que l'eau soit bouillante, mais les minutes l'avaient refroidie et maintenant elle était aussi froide que la peau de Draco. _Je suppose que cela n'est d'aucune aide,_ pensa Hermione en reposant le gant dans le bol. Ceci fit éclabousser l'eau et mouilla sa manche mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'en accordait pas la moindre importance.

Elle avait des choses beaucoup plus grave à s'occuper.

Hermione se tenait au dessus du corps crispé de Draco et retourna son cerveau à la recherche d'une solution plausible. Elle savait qu'il devait y avoir des informations médicales sur le sujet de l'intoxication alimentaire, mais sans savoir exactement ce qui avait été ingéré et en quelle quantité, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de trouver un remède approprié. Elle devait cependant essayer. Ainsi, un œil sur Draco, Hermione sortit soigneusement son ordinateur portable et commença à fouiller furieusement dans le moteur de recherche.

Les tentatives d'Hermione se prouvèrent infructueuses. Elle remarqua par hasard de nombreuses causes et trop de symptômes pour les compter, mais les solutions de traitements chez soi se furent rares. Les résultats qu'on lui proposait semblaient inutiles et paraissaient principalement se concentrer sur la façon de traiter un léger mal-être, pas une réelle fièvre ni d'autres sérieux symptômes. _Je ne veux pas des remèdes sans valeur_, rouspéta-t-elle, _ce dont j'ai besoin s'est d'un docteur ou un hôpital_. Le seul problème était de savoir comment s'approcher de ce genre de chose. Hermione et Draco étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et légèrement intimidés. Cependant, McGonagall avait crée le programme pour leur apprendre les choses de la vie et Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet d'études qui soit plus important que d'apprendre à s'occuper de quelqu'un qui était probablement sur le point de mourir

Sans attendre le retour de Marie, ni même s'arrêter et écrire une note explicative, Hermione mit ses chaussures et traîna soigneusement Draco hors du lit vers le hall d'entrée.

**&**

Hermione arriva à l'hôpital 15 minutes plus tard (avec l'aide d'un chauffeur de taxi très sage et très gentil) et fut immédiatement bouleversée.

Elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital à plusieurs reprises quand elle était enfant pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère, et constata qu'elle n'appréciait désormais plus cette expérience comme à l'époque. C'était trop bruyant, lumineux et _propre_. Aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une distinction dans son esprit. Il y avait le propre qu'elle aimait - celui qu'elle essayait constamment d'inculquer à Harry et Ron dans leurs chambres - et ensuite il y avait le propre aseptisé, comme si les docteurs et les infirmières essayaient de dissimuler quelque chose. _La Mort probablement_, pensa Hermione d'un air obscur, mais elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête à la vue de plusieurs infirmières qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

"Il est vraiment malade – je pense que c'est une intoxication alimentaire!" dit Hermione d'une voix forte alors que les infirmières retiraient le corps mou de Draco des bras étonnamment forts d'Hermione. Ils le placèrent doucement dans un fauteuil roulant et l'emportèrent au loin avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus sur le sujet. Elle le regarda partir avec un étrange sentiment à l'estomac alors qu'il disparaissait le long hall blanc, et fut soudainement accostée par une autre infirmière - ou était-ce une réceptionniste – qui lui posa mille questions par minute.

"Qui êtes vous ? "

Hermione leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

"Je—je ne parle pas le français," dit-elle rapidement en priant pour que la femme parle un peu l'anglais. "Nous somme juste ici pour visiter et il est tombé malade. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre donc je l'ai amené ici et ensuite ces femmes l'ont emporté…," annonça rapidement Hermione avant de se rendre compte que la femme lui souriait avec bienveillance.

"C'est bien," dit la femme en posant un bras dodu autour des épaules d'Hermione. "Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un siège ? Je vous apporterai quelque chose à boire et ensuite nous nous débarrasserons de toute cette désagréable paperasserie c'est d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air hébété puis s'avachit avec lassitude sur une chaise voisine. Elle venait juste de réaliser à quel point elle était fatiguée et que son épaule était douloureuse pour avoir porté Draco si longtemps, l'inconfort du siège intensifiant la douleur. _Allez Hermione, soit forte,_ se motiva-t-elle mentalement, _Draco est là bas sur son lit de mort et toi tu te plains d'une petite épaule douloureuse._

Cette pensée lui remonta le moral, du moins momentanément, et elle sourit avec reconnaissance quand la femme plus âgée lui offrit une tasse de café.

"Tenez ma chérie, ça devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux," dit la femme d'une manière apaisante tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. Elle sourit en observant Hermione vider le contenu de la tasse en quelques secondes.

"Merci," répondit Hermione en frottant ses yeux avec une toute nouvelle vigilance. "J'en avait besoin."

"De rien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions au sujet du jeune homme que vous avez amenée et ensuite cela sera tout. "

"Bien," acquiesça doucement Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration. La femme sourit joyeusement puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son bloc-notes.

"Nom ?"

"Hermione Granger," dit-elle automatiquement. La femme sourit.

"Je parlais du garçon." Hermione sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras.

"Oh, hum, Draco Malefoy."

"Date de naissance?"

Hermione fit une pause, retournant son cerveau à la recherche de la réponse. _Est-ce que je sais quand est son anniversaire_, se demanda-t-elle vaguement. Même étant ennemis, elle aurait pu penser que pendant les 7 dernières années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à l'école elle aurait découvert quand il était né.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Hermione lentement, confuse face à son manque de connaissance, "il a dix-sept ans en tout cas."

"Bien. Connaissez-vous ses antécédents médicaux ?" Hermione pâlit à cette question. Elle ne savait _rien du tout_ au sujet de ses antécédents médicaux. De ce qu'elle savait, il descendait d'une ligné d'amnésiques hémophiles. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse fournir un compte rendu précis de son passé.

"Hum, il y a peu être des cas de maladies mentales," répondit faiblement Hermione en supposant que le Mal en général puisse constituer une sorte de dérangement mental. La dame inclina la tête et nota la réponse d'Hermione à une vitesse surprenante.

"Et savez vous comment il aurait pu contracter cette intoxication ?"

"La nourriture," répondit rapidement Hermione, "je ne sais pas quoi ni quelle quantité, mais il était à un repas et il est rentré terriblement malade à la maison."

"Tout va bien ma chère," dit la femme plus âgée en la tirant vers elle. Hermione fut étonnée de constater que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'elle était attirée dans les bras dodu de la femme. _Et si quelque chose arrive à Draco ?_ _Tout sera de ma faute_, pensa misérablement Hermione_. J'étais celle qui l'a forcé à manger avec Marie, ensuite je l'ai juste couché dans le lit. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire et je l'ai juste gardé là – J'aurai du l'amener à l'hôpital plus tôt! J'aurai du savoir quoi faire_, continua Hermione en pleurant à chaudes larmes. La femme - dont le badge indiquait le nom de Sophie – tapa dans le dos d'Hermione ce qui, pendant un instant, lui rappela sa mère propre qui avait utilisé la même technique pour la consoler à de diverses occasions.

"Quelle est votre relation avec lui? "

Hermione fit une pause, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait répondre à cette nouvelle question. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé il y a une semaine elle aurait répondu _des ennemis_ avant même que la personne ait eu le temps de poser la question en entier. Cependant maintenant, Hermione n'en était plus si sûre. Ils étaient plus agréable l'un envers l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient été et cela devait signifier quelque chose. Mais là alors, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il rendait toujours Hermione folle de temps en temps - _mais il te fait beaucoup plus sourire aussi_, se remémora Hermione en pensant à la façon dont il avait été agréable et protecteur lors de leur promenade en ville.

Dire qu'ils étaient amis sembla gênant pour Hermione. Elle avait passé tant de temps à le détester qu'il était dur de penser à lui comme quelque chose autre que repoussant. Cependant, le lien qu'ils avaient établit était indéniable. Au moins ils n'étaient pas comme chien et chat – enfin, pas tout le temps du moins.

Il y avait aussi le problème de la politique des visites à l'hôpital. Il était connu de tous que l'hôpital ne donnait jamais des informations sur un patient à moins qu'il ne soit un membre de la famille. Hermione pensa brièvement à Draco et son teint ridiculement pale. Avec son apparence il était certain que personne ne supposerait qu'ils étaient liés par le sang. Normalement, cela aurait fait sauter de joie Hermione mais vu ce qu'il se passait, son estomac semblait résolu à rester au niveau de ses pieds, où il était tombé quand elle était entrée à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait vu Drago partir...

"Hermione, m'avez vous entendu ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Sophie.

"Je vous demandait qu'elle était votre relation avec le jeune homme avec qui vous êtes arrivée," réitéra Sophie légèrement agacée de devoir se répéter plusieurs fois. Hermione reteint son dégoût et se força, fatiguée, à sourire.

"Je suis sa femme."

**&**

Si Hermione avait su que son mensonge au sujet du mariage causerait une telle quantité de questions et de sympathies, elle y aurait sûrement repensé avant d'inventer ça. Ainsi, Sophie semblait même encore plus concernée du bien être d'Hermione et répétait sans cesse "ma pauvre" et "un si bel amour!" C'était suffisant pour rendre quelqu'un – marié ou non – embarrassé, mais pour Hermione qui trembla à la simple pensée d'une union avec Malefoy – mensonge ou non –, c'en était presque assez pour lui donner envie de vomir dans la poubelle.

"C'est bon - je suis sûr que je vais aller bien," assura Hermione à Sophie pour la millionième fois. Ecoutant la déclaration d'Hermione sur le bonheur matrimonial avec Malefoy, ainsi que la rapide version quelque peu raccourci de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et comment elle était tombée amoureuse (Hermione utilisa le cliché du "coup de foudre" en l'absence de quelque chose de mieux), Sophie semblait attentive afin de mettre Hermione à l'aise.

"Ca n'a pas de sens – vous ne devriez pas endurer cela seule. J'irai voir le docteur pour m'assurer que tout va bien et je verrai si vous pouvez le rejoindre. Si non, je suis sûr que ce sera pour bientôt." Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

A vrai dire, maintenant qu'Hermione savait que Draco allait s'en sortir (Sophie avait presque agressé le docteur pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations), elle se sentait moins concernée par son état général. Elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et les gens de l'hôpital allaient le surveiller pendant la nuit. C'était un poids considérable qui venait d'être enlevé de ces épaules et Hermione se sentait plus soulagée. Cependant, comme Sophie la regardait du coin de l'œil, Hermione sentit le besoin de jouer le rôle de la femme inquiète.

_Oh Seigneur, pourquoi as-tu dis que tu étais sa femme_ pensa silencieusement Hermione en se grondant pour le lapsus_. Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais sa cousine ou sa demi-sœur – mais pas sa femme!_ Pour dire vrai, Hermione le savait et se sentait légèrement inconfortable avec le mensonge – comme si cela montrait qu'elle espérait quelque chose entre eux – mais elle se consola en se disant que le mensonge lui avait apporté toutes ces toutes informations sur l'état de Draco, ce qu'elle désirait avant tout. La fin justifie les moyens se dit Hermione en jouant paresseusement avec une mèche de es cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle devait être affreuse à voir – pour avoir traîné Draco de l'appartement jusqu'à l'hôpital – mais à l'heure actuelle elle ne s'en souciait pas. Draco allait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Mme Malefoy?"

Hermione sursauta, jetant rapidement des coups d'œil aux alentours à la recherche de Narcissa. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Draco mais de ce qu'elle avait entendu, Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le genre de femme qui vous voudriez rencontrer. La voir à Paris – dans pas moins qu'un _hôpital_ moldu – serait définitivement une rencontre intéressante.

"Mme Malefoy?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au docteur et rougit légèrement en réalisant qu'il lui parlait à elle. Elle sourit.

"Oui ?"

"Votre mari dort mais il va bien maintenant. Sa fièvre est partie et nous lui avons fais un lavage d'estomac pour lui retirer le poison." Hermione soupira avec soulagement. Bien sûr elle savait que Draco s'en serait sortit, mais l'entendre de la part d'un médecin rendait la chose plus évidente.

"Merci beaucoup," répondit Hermione en un long souffle. "Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier!" Le docteur lui sourit modestement comme si sauver des vies faisait partie du boulot et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

"Vous devriez y aller et vous asseoir à ses cotés si vous le souhaitez. Il est en train de dormir mais j'imagine à quel point vous avez pu être inquiète."

Hermione se stoppa et débâtit mentalement. Une femme _voudrait_ probablement aller voir l'état inquiétant de son 'mari'. Même si Hermione ne se sentait pas particulièrement amoureuse de Draco elle dû cacher les apparences bien sûr. Elle soupira.

"Bien sur, dans quelle chambre est-il ?" demanda-t-elle en s'étant levée de sa chaise et suivant le docteur qui lui indiquait le chemin.

"Troisième porte sur votre droite. "

Hermione sourit, "Merci. "

Elle rentra doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Draco.

Il semblait si paisible, pelotonné dans le lit métallique. Il ne semblait pas être confortablement installé, couvert avec seulement un mince drap, et il était relié à un million de machines sonores mais au moins il dormait profondément. Hermione se dirigea à son chevet et commença à observer avec curiosité les machines. Il y en avait certaines pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, d'autre pour mesurer sa tension et il y avait aussi des perfusions reliées à son bras. Tout lui semblait complexe et elle voulait savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Cependant, ne voulant pas réveiller Draco, Hermione garda sa distance - bien que petite - et regarda au loin.

Pour les infirmières qui observaient dans de l'embrasure de la porte, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui surveillait son mari avec une dévotion totale. Pour le docteur qui venait d'arriver, il s'agissait d'un regard amoureux et protecteur. Et selon Sophie, qui avait quitté la réception où elle enregistrait Draco, c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Hermione, inconsciente des gens qui l'observait, enleva son regard des machines assez longtemps pour se concentrer sur Draco qui s'était roulé en boule pour échapper au froid. Le drap était vraiment inutile et même d'où elle se tenait elle pouvait dire qu'il tremblait. Il semblait si petit et impuissant allongé là qu'Hermione ne pu faire autrement que tendre son bras pour ajuster le drap afin qu'il le couvre plus. Ce fut fâcheux qu'au moment exact elle déplaçait le drap sur lui le docteur entra. Il la fixant tellement qu'elle en retira presque la couverture entière de sur Draco.

"Oui ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix tendue. Le docteur sourit pour s'excuser.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre Mme Malefoy, je voulais juste vous dire que les analyses de sang de votre mari sont revenues et qu'il va s'en sortir. Nous voulons le garder en observation pour la nuit mais dès le matin il sera libre de partir." Hermione approuva silencieusement.

"Merci," dit-elle finalement au docteur qui semblait attendre. Il approuva et partit avec un sourire.

Hermione, qui se tournait vers Draco, fut effrayée de le trouver éveillé et souriant. Elle rougit atrocement, se demandant depuis combien de temps il écoutait. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme s'il essayait de prendre conscience du lieu où il était, puis se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller avec lassitude. Elle laissa aller un petit soupir de soulagement – _ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte_ – avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise au coin du lit. Elle était sur le point de prendre un des livres sur la table de nuit quand la voix traînante de Draco retentit à travers la chambre.

" 'Mme. Malefoy', hein ? Des aspirations assez nobles tu ne penses pas, Granger ?"

Hermione gémit, se demandant si elle arriverait à lui faire oublier ça.

**

* * *

**

_Alors ? Comment était-ce ??_

**Je suis un peu stressée quant à vos futures réactions… j'ai mis tellement de temps à publier que j'ai peur que vous aimiez plus ! Enfin j'espère me tromper…**

**ps: le chapitre suivant est déja traduit à moitié ! J'en profite j'ai pas encore repris les cours !! hihihi**


	13. CH 13 : Une sortie

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 13 : Une sortie

* * *

**Alors les jeunes comment ça va ? **

**Vous êtes prêt pour la suite ?? Me dites pas non je sais que vous en mourrez tous d'envie hihihi…**

**En tout cas je tiens à vous dire un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews. Moi qui avais peur d'avoir perdu mes lectrices adorées (ya des lecteurs au moins ?)…**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews anonymes (ceux qui ont un profil reçoivent directement une réponse à leur review)**

_**Enjoy :)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mél:_** stp me parles pas de mes cours…lol J'ai repris que le 15 et c'est déjà la merde dans mes devoirs lol…tu sais, ma chère et tendre amie et correctrice marguerite26 n'a reprit que le 25 mdr (J'aurai du aller dans la même fac qu'elle si jamais su…) Enfin bon, malgré ça j'ai toujours de le temps de mettre la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira !!

_**Naouko :**_ mdr très courte ta review !! Très courte mais assez expressive pour avoir compris que tu avais aimé. T'inquiètes pas je suis sur que la suite te plaira autant ! (ps : c'est moi que t'as surnommé Baby dans ta review ? lol ou c'était juste une façon de parler ? )

_**Eclixia :**_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te lire de nouveau !! Yeah !! T'es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et j'adore tes reviews ! Toi aussi t'as repris la fac ? putain c'est nul ça va nous prendre encore la tête les cours lol En tout cas pas grave pour ta courte review, jtaime trop pour t'en vouloir ;)

_**Missmaé : **_C'est vrai je suis surchargée de travail mais j'ai trop de respect pour vous pour abandonner cette fic. Alors quoi qu'il arrive je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour pas vous oubliez ! Et merci à toua pour tes reviews !! Accroche toi bien on commence à rentrer dans la partie la plus intéressante ! dans 2 ou 3 chapitres on va comprendre ce que veux dire le mot romance lol

_**Imane : **_Whoa longue review !! Si vraiment tu me fais l'honneur de ta première review je tiens à te remercier. C'est super gentil venant de toi. T'inquiète pas je ne lâcherai pas, je n'ai pas envie de finir assassinée par mes lectrices lol… de toute façon vous n'oseriez pas, au cas où je mettrai la suite un jour ! hihihi Et les chapitres ont toujours été long et le seront toujours donc pas de soucis à te faire tu as encore de longues pages à lire qui t'attendent, de bons délires en perspectives mais aussi de la tristesse…parce que oui elle va pas être toute rose sur la fin !! Mais bon on en est pas encore là il reste 19 chapitres !

_**Bob :**_ merci pour ta review, t'as rien dis de mal donc c'est bon je t'accepte dans mon cercle privé de fidèle lectrices lol (ou lecteur… parce que ton pseudo me laisse perplexe, c'est un mec ou une nana qui se cache derrière ce pseudo? ya des filles qu'ont des pseudos de mec alors chai pas quoi penser la… Mdr) Je dis ça parce que ce n'est pas courant de voir des garçons sur ce site. Enfin j'espère que tu vas m'éclairer sur ce sujet pour pas que je fasse de boulette à l'avenir…lol En tout cas merci pour tout. Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Un merci particulier à ****cmwamisskika**** dont j'adore ces chapitres. Quel concours de circonstance pour qu'on se rencontre sur nos blogs !! Vraiment c'est le fruit du hasard et ça me fais bien rire…Jme disais bien que je t'avais déjà lu quelque part mdr**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une sortie**

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu entendes ça ?" se demanda Hermione la tête entre ses mains.

Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait _jamais_ oublier ça. _Pourquoi ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec exaspération en se tournant lentement pour faire face à un Malefoy souriant –voire légèrement grimaçant. Malgré la douleur, il réussit, comme toujours, à adopter une attitude insolente et supérieure, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Hermione. Cependant, elle se dit à elle-même, _ce garçon souffre de toute évidence et je devrais le laisser s'en tirer_. Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils étaient supposés agir comme des mariés.

"C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils me donnent des informations," expliqua Hermione d'un air fatigué. Malefoy sourit encore plus.

"Et tu t'inquiétais tellement de mon bien être que tu as ressentis le besoin d'user de cette ruse pour me voir ?" demanda un Draco hésitant à sourire alors qu'une autre vague de douleur le parcouru. Quand ce fut passé, il regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé. "Ou était-ce tout simplement ton rêve de prétendre être liée avec la lignée des Malefoy ?" Hermione rigola ouvertement.

"Oh _s'il te plaît_," dit Hermione en roulant des yeux, "comme si je voulais m'associer avec _ça_. J'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien." Draco leva de nouveau un sourcil avec curiosité.

"Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier, si je devais mourir ça mettrait en danger tes notes," nota-t-il en riant amèrement. Hermione secoua sa tête violemment.

"Non! Je veux que tu ailles mieux parce que ... je ...," cessa soudainement Hermione, sa voix réduite à un balbutiement.

"Quoi ?" exigea rapidement Draco, les yeux grands ouverts. "Dis-moi!"

"Rien," sourit Hermione sachant que ça l'ennuierait encore plus. Draco lutta pour se redresser.

"Dis-moi," chuchota-t-il lentement, sa voix réclamant la suite.

Hermione et Draco jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil à l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'une des jeunes infirmières entrait. Elle regarda nerveusement la paire, comme si elle devait ou non s'immiscer dans la prise de tête des deux amants. Sentant sa détresse, Hermione se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front froid de Malefoy.

"Oh voyons chéri," commença-t-elle vivement, "ne t'énerves pas maintenant."

Soupirant avec soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être témoin d'un combat, l'infirmière intervint et remit une tasse à Hermione.

"Il doit avaler ça," lui dit-elle alors qu'Hermione plaçait la tasse sur la table de nuit. L'infirmière fit de même avec un verre d'eau et sourit, comme si elle attendait.

"Hermione chérie," dit Draco après un moment de silence pendant lequel l'infirmière continuait à le regarder patiemment, "pourrais-tu s'il te plait me les donner ? Je ne peux pas les atteindre."

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur et le fixa du regard.

"Bien sûr Drakie," répondit-elle les dents serrées en exagérant le petit surnom. Elle tendit le bras, prit les pilules et les mit dans la main de Draco, suivie rapidement par le verre d'eau.

Simulant la douleur, Draco demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait lui mettre les pilules dans la bouche. Elle fronça des yeux alors qu'il lui souriait d'un air satisfait. L'infirmière observa cette petite scène avec confusion. Enfonçant grossièrement les pilules dans le fond de sa gorge, Hermione lui tendit l'eau en en renversant délibérément la moitié sur son lit.

"Je ne suis pas ton esclave," siffla-t-elle d'un air glacial dans son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce s'était que cela, femme ?" dit-il d'une voix forte.

"Je t'aime," avoua Hermione d'un air peu convaincant.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Draco alors qu'un sourire sincère s'étendait sur son visage.

"Seulement si toi aussi," répliqua-t-elle pour se venger.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime mon chou!" s'exclama Draco en saisissant sa main et la regardant dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas attendre que nous soyons en privé, afin que je puisse faire la chose que je sais tu aimes," dit-il en léchant ses lèvres et regardant Hermione d'un air affamé.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'élargirent à l'entente de sa remarque. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'échange qui se passait derrière tous ces 'romantiques commentaires'.

" Cela vous dérangerais de nous laisser ?" demanda Draco courtoisement alors que l'infirmière se dépêchait de quitter la chambre. Hermione la regarda prendre congé. Quand elle fut vraiment partie, Hermione se retourna vers Draco.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu abuses de chaque situation ?"

"C'est toi qui est venue et m'a embrassé!" revendiqua Draco innocemment.

"Embrassé ? C'était _à peine_ un baiser - c'était plus une petite bise de rien du tout," corrigea Hermione rapidement.

"Bien sûr Hermione," dit Draco d'une voix trainante en souriant face à son embarras. "Sais-tu quand je peux partir d'ici ?"

"Tu dois rester là pour la nuit," répondit Hermione, "donc je suppose que tu pourra partir demain."

"Vas-tu rester ici ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione y avait pensé.

Bien qu'elle préférait retourner à l'appartement et dormir dans le confortable lit, elle savait que c'était son devoir, en tant que partenaire et prétendue 'femme' de rester avec lui.

"Bien, je pense que oui," dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Draco la regarda, abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais reçu de telles marques d'attention ou d'amour, à part lors d'étranges moments avec sa mère si son père venait de crier sur l'un des deux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la fille qu'il avait détestée si longtemps se proposait pour rester et s'occuper de lui. Cela ne faisait même pas plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient à Paris! Il était totalement surpris.

"Le ferais-tu vraiment pour moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Hermione leva les yeux et sentit une soudaine responsabilité envers lui. Il paraissait si vulnérable dans ce lit que son cœur ne pût résister.

"Bien sûr," répondit calmement Hermione en réalisant que pour la première fois, elle le pensait vraiment.

**&**

Hermione dormait dans une étrange position.

C'était la première chose que Draco avait remarqué à son réveil et il avait beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer. Il s'était réveillé à une heure du matin parce qu'Hermione avait réussi – bien qu'inconsciemment – à embarquer la couverture de Draco. Il tremblait de froid et était sur le point de saisir la couverture d'Hermione quand son étrange position et la réalité de la situation le frappèrent. La voilà, son ennemie jurée, couchée à moitié sur la chaise que les infirmières lui avaient fournie et à moitié sur le bord de son lit. Le dos d'Hermione était courbé et Draco savait que quand elle se réveillerait, elle payerait le prix d'avoir dormit dans une position si idiote.

S'étirant, Draco se retrouva à caresser les cheveux fatigués d'Hermione. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et se serra contre la poitrine de Draco, ce qui eu pour effet de l'amuser et l'étonner. Il avait été surpris quand elle avait décidé de rester avec lui pendant la nuit et était de nouveau étonné alors qu'elle s'approchait. Draco réalisa soudainement qu'elle sentait bon en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux. Souriant, Draco l'a tira tout près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire_, se demanda-t-il. _Qui aurait pu penser que moi, Draco Malefoy, partagerait un lit hospitalier avec une Gryffondor ?_ Il sourit.

_Ca doit être les médicaments._

**&**

Hermione s'étira et fut immédiatement prise d'une douleur dans le dos.

Gémissant, elle resta debout et tourna son attention vers Draco qui paraissait aller définitivement mieux. Il avait retrouvé de la couleur et son front était de nouveau frais. Même sa respiration était redevenue normal et il ne semblait plus souffrir autant que quelques heures plus tôt. Lui souriant, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise. Elle n'avait pas été assise pendant plus d'une minute que Marie surgit de nulle part.

"Hermione!" dit-elle d'une voix aigue, "quand je suis revenue vous n'étiez plus là. J'ai vérifié vos appels et j'ai vu que tu avais téléphoné à l'hôpital!" Le visage de Marie était rouge vif et il semblait qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. "Au moment où je suis arrivée ici ils m'ont dit que les heures de visite étaient finies, donc je suis revenue aussi tôt que j'ai pu."

Hermione la plaignit sincèrement et quand elle regarda ses yeux, elle pût clairement y voir la crainte qui l'avait rongée toute la nuit. Hermione attira Marie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Son corps entier tremblait et Hermione essaya de la convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute, même si elle se sentait énervée de la façon dont Marie avait été ignorante avec sa cuisine. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien et sembla encline à lui pardonner dès le moment où elle avait commencé à pleurer et s'excuser.

Draco cependant, n'était pas si compatissant.

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, stupide -,"

"Draco je suis tellement désolée!" couina Marie en s'écrasant à son chevet et poussant Hermione à l'écart. "Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je ferai n'importe quoi – vraiment, _n'importe quoi_ – pour t'aider à aller mieux," ajouta-t-elle en essayant de paraitre séduisante.

Draco la regarda avec un dégoût total et regarda Hermione d'une façon qui signifiait : bon dieu fais moi sortir Marie d'ici.

"Marie, je suis désolé, mais Draco et moi avons rendez-vous avec les docteurs pour voir s'il peut partir aujourd'hui, donc se serait très aimable de ta part de partir, tu comprends ?" annonça-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

"Bien," dit lentement Marie même si elle ne semblait pas très heureuse, "pensez-vous qu'on pourra sortir ce soir ? C'est vendredi."

"On va voir comment Draco se sent," lui assura Hermione en jetant à Draco un regard d'avertissement. "Au revoir Marie," ajouta-t-elle de manière encourageante.

"Ok, j'espère vous voir bientôt les amis!" cria Marie alors qu'elle était déjà hors de la chambre.

**&**

_Cher journal,_

_Cela a certainement été la semaine la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais eu. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu être à ce point idiot d'avoir accepté de manger avec cette stupide moldue. Elle (Marie) a réussi avec succès à m'empoisonner, ce qui est plutôt étrange pour une fille qui manifestement m'adore. C'est pas ce que j'appellerais un acte très séducteur, hein ? Bien de toute façon, j'ai dû être emmené à l'hôpital par Hermione. Hah! Vous auriez du voir à quel point elle se sentait concernée! C'est certainement le meilleur morceau de l'histoire. Le reste ... était juste douloureux. Ils ont dû nettoyer mon estomac, ce qui fut une expérience fantastique dans le monde moldu. Enfin, je me sens beaucoup mieux et j'espère que ce soir nous 'allons sortir'. Espérons que cela inclut le fait de finir totalement ivre._

_Draco. _

_p.s. J'ai seulement travaillé une fois en cinq jours. Vive moi! Je sais que Jacques ne va pas être content._

**&**

_Cher journal,_

_Ca a été un jour absolument catastrophique! Argh, Draco a été empoisonné et j'ai passé la nuit entière à l'hôpital avec lui, sous le nom "de Mme. Malefoy"! Ce que ça peut être humiliant ?! Il n'arrête pas de me le renvoyer en pleine figure – je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera l'oublier ! Mais le plus ennuyant c'est qu'il fait comme si de rien était ! Ne peut-il pas être malade toute la journée et me laisser en paix ? Non, maintenant il me force à sortir avec Marie, la même personne qui l'a empoisonné. Pourquoi le monde moldu ne peut-il pas être aussi simple que le monde sorcier ? Mais vous savez ce qui est étrange c'est ... enfin, je ne sais pas ... je pense, il se pourrait que je..._

_Xx Hermione_

**&**

"Hermione, je pense que tu ne devrais pas continuer à boire," avertit Draco légèrement ennuyé de l'ivresse de la jeune fille.

"Mais Draco," bouda-t-elle, "je suis une grande fille maintenant". Elle se balançait et s'effondra sur Draco avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la prendre par la taille et de la mettre sur une chaise. Il sembla embarrassé par rapport aux amis qui étaient à table, bavardant gaiement et tous légèrement pompettes. Mais personne n'était aussi mal qu'Hermione.

"Tu sais Draco," dit-elle en un hoquet, "je pense que je t'aime beaucoup!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Draco, qui était légèrement effrayé, regarda Hermione qui boudait maintenant après s'être vue refusé sa dernière boisson. Elle trébucha vers lui et mis une main maladroite sur sa joue, le caressant doucement. Elle respira profondément et il pu ainsi sentir l'alcool dans son souffle. Ses yeux se troublèrent et elle lui fit un sourire tordu.

"Tu sais – je pense qu'on devrai se mettre ensemble," suggéra Hermione à voix basse. Elle se sentie pencher en avant, poussée par l'alcool et son propre désir, et essaya de poser un baiser sur la bouche de Draco. Il l'observa avec des yeux grands ouverts puis se détourna à la dernière seconde.

"Arrêtes ça – Sang de bourbe," cracha-t-il soudainement, "je ne peux pas t'aimer". Choqué par ses propres mots, Draco la fixa avec une intense cruauté.

Hermione s'assit de suite. Elle était plutôt saoule, mais pas autant que Draco le disait et ses mots suffirent pour lui donner des vertiges. Elle regarda Draco avec des yeux emplis des larmes. Elle hésita à parler et renifla.

"Tu m'as encouragé à continuer," commença-t-elle, "je pensai que tu m'aimais aussi!"

Elle regarda au loin, clairement embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Jamais je n'oserai t'aimer," dit-il les dents serrées.

Hermione se tenait debout, regagnant sa maîtrise de soi. Elle avait seulement bu quelques boissons et même si elle était un poids plume, elle ne trouva pas cela difficile de maintenir un semblant de dignité alors qu'elle se préparait à partir. Partant loin de Draco, Hermione se rendit compte que l'altercation entière avait été suivie par Marie et tous ses amis, le seul reconnaissable étant Pierre. Draco l'observa s'éloigné, visiblement blessée, et regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. _N'aurais-tu pas pu être gentil avec elle pour une fois,_ se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. _Tout qu'elle voulait faire s'était parvenir à te connaître._

"Va te faire foutre Malefoy," chuchota Hermione d'un air glacial, malgré le ton de sa voix qui manquait de conviction.

"Attends," marmonna-t-il soudainement en attrapant son bras et la poussa gentiment contre la table. Hermione s'arrêta, regardant fixement sa main puis ensuite son visage.

"Ne m'attends pas, je ne rentrerai pas à la maison," dit brusquement Hermione en lui remettant les clefs. Draco fut surprit.

"Hermione," murmura-t-il "je n'étais pas- ,"

"Lâches moi," chuchota-t-elle alors qu'un visage lui fit soudainement de l'ombre. Hermione se tourna pour voir Pierre. Il la regarda gentiment et pris son bras.

"Allons-y," chuchota-t-il agréablement.

Se moquant légèrement de Malefoy, elle garda la tête haute. Elle partit main dans la main avec Pierre en laissant Malefoy seul et bégayant.

* * *

**_Alors ??_ ((Jalousie quand tu nous tiens mdr))**

**Je vais vous confiez un secret … dans le prochain chapitre ça commence à se chercher sérieusement !! ( Draco jaloux de Pierre, et Hermione qui fait exprès de le rendre encore plus jaloux…elle le cherche le pti lol)**

**Et dans le chapitre d'après hum… ça commence à devenir encore plus intéressant ! Ca se rapproche et ça se tourne encore autour !**

**Et celui d'encore après ? hein ?? bah ça sera secret… niark niark**

**Ce qui est sur c'est que ça commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, celui que vous attendez tous…la romance !! On oublie pas l'humour aussi, sinon cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.**


	14. CH 14 : Que le jeu commence

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 14 : Que le jeu commence

**

* * *

**

Hum… par où commencer ?

**Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard. Vous savez cette deuxième année de fac est beaucoup plus dure que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je pense que vous comprendrez quand je vous dis que mes études passent avec le reste. Du moins j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**Malgré ça je ne vous ai jamais oublié et je vous publie enfin la suite. J'ai mis plusieurs mois à la finir mais j'en suis contente. Ca me fait plaisir de reposter un chapitre. Et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Je ne répondrais pas à la tonne de review que j'ai reçu depuis le dernier chapitre parce que ça serait trop long. Mais je vous remercie tous d'avoir continué à lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé des commentaires même s'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles mise à jour.**

**Enfin, mon grand regret je ne suis plus en mesure de vous promettre un chapitre toute les deux semaines, comme j'avais tant l'habitude de le faire. Ceci dit peut importe le temps que je mettrai à poster la suite je ne vous oublierai pas. J'arriverai bien à traduire le chapitre final, il en vaut la peine et c'est pour ça que je me bats XD**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**Marguerite26 :**** Merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Ton avis compte énormément pour moi, tu me suis depuis le début et je suis heureuse que tu aie trouvé le temps de me relire !!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Que le jeu commence

"Merde! " dit Malefoy en regardant fixement par la fenêtre et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Détends-toi mec "lui dit un jeune homme," Pierre ne va pas lui faire quoi que ce soit. "

Puis, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, le gars lui tendit sa main en guise de salut. "Benjamin Wright," dit-il pour se présenter et ajouta " Probablement le seul mec anglais vivant ici." Draco rit distraitement et tendit sa propre main.

"Draco Malefoy," dit-il en retour tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Hermione.

"Écoute," dit Benjamin en continuant son blabla, "Je vous ai entendus parler un peu plus tôt. Il est évident qu'elle t'aime bien, et il est tout aussi évidement que tu t'inquiètes pour elle."

"Non," répondit Draco automatiquement même si sa voix manquait de conviction. Benjamin rigola comme si s'il savait que c'était un mensonge.

"Alors pourquoi te soucies-tu d'où elle peut être?"

"Elle est ma responsabilité," répliqua Draco même s'il trouvait étrange la façon dont il venait de parler d'elle. Quoique c'était vrai – il _était_ supposé la surveiller, même si elle continuait à être de mauvaise humeur. Il soupira. "Je ne pourrai pas l'aimer de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le même sang."

"Oh laisses-moi deviner, elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?" demanda sarcastiquement Benjamin en levant un sourcil. Draco inclina la tête.

"Toute cette histoire sur le 'sang' fait partie du passé, comme pour Roméo et Juliette, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" continua Benjamin. "Pour le moment, si j'étais toi, je rentrerai à la maison et je te garantis que demain matin elle fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est une femme pour toi!"

Acquiesçant – même s'il ne savait pas à quoi Benjamin faisait référence en parlant de _Romeo et Juliette_ – il se leva pour faire face à une Marie abattue, qui était, littéralement parlant, accrochée à lui et le priait de rester. Ses yeux se durcirent lorsqu'il la regarda.

"Désolé, mais je dois travailler demain," s'excusa brusquement Draco en essayant de se tirer de sa poigne. Marie parut affligée.

"Un samedi ?" gémit Marie comme si cette idée lui était parfaitement étrangère à elle. Draco hocha la tête et retira de force sa manche des mains de Marie.

"Oui," cracha-t-il froidement, "certains d'entre nous doivent travailler pour survivre et ne pas tout recevoir sur un plateau d'argent par leur parents."

Tandis qu'il partait, Draco constata qu'il riait de l'intérieur. Après tout, ce qu'il venait de dire était un parfait mensonge. Il _n'avait pas_ à travailler pour gagner sa vie et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'il avait plus en commun avec Marie qu'avec Hermione. En fait, ce qu'il avait dit était exactement le genre de chose qu'Hermione lui disait. Il soupira.

Elle déteignait sur lui.

**&**

_Pendant __ce temps…_

"Merci Pierre," murmura Hermione. Elle était assise sur son onéreux divan, regardant fixement la ville, un feu chaud brûlant devant elle. Ceci, décida Hermione, était la façon suprême d'apprécier Paris. "Votre appartement est étonnant."

Pierre sourit, remettant à Hermione une tasse chaude de thé et prenant place à côté d'elle sur le divan. Il s'enfonça dans le siège, enroulant négligemment son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Dans toute son excitation Hermione l'avait à peine remarqué. Les événements de la soirée bouillaient toujours dans sa tête et elle n'aurait probablement pas remarqué si Pierre avait enroulé son corps tout entier autour du sien.

Lui cependant, remarqua son désintérêt et se pencha plus près.

"Merci," murmura-t-il doucement, "moi aussi je l'aime assez."

"Hé," dit vivement Hermione en se tournant pour lui faire face et trouvant son visage anormalement près de celui de Pierre, "merci de me laisser rester ici. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais rentrer et lui faire face ce soir."

"Draco n'est pas un mauvais garçon" dit Pierre avec bienveillance même si sa voix manquait de conviction, "mais je comprends que tu ne veuille pas être avec lui ce soir."

Hermione inclina la tête, heureuse d'avoir son appui.

"Alors," demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence, "que veux-tu faire ?"

"Hermione," commença Pierre d'une voix enrouée en se penchant pour que son visage soit à un pouce du sien, "je veux faire ça." Il ponctua sa déclaration en s'approchant d'Hermione. Paralysée par la crainte de ruiner son amitié avec Pierre et de rendre la soirée horriblement-embarrassante, Hermione fit la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser et se détourna.

Pendant une minute Pierre resta assit, stupéfié. Ce qu'il avait prit pour le visage d'Hermione s'était métamorphosé en une crinière brune et sauvage et, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de se pencher en avant et de prendre la télécommande sur la petite table.

"Et si nous regardions quelque chose ?" suggéra rapidement Pierre. Hermione soupira, soulagée d'avoir été épargnée cette fois. Elle aimait assez bien Pierre, mais pas de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé des choses romantiques avec lui. Cependant, revenant à la situation présente, Hermione approcha ses genoux de sa poitrine et se blotti près de Pierre.

"Oh super – il y a un documentaire dont j'ai entendu parler, j'aimerai le voir."

Pierre sourit brièvement et se tourna ensuite pour faire face au film qui défilait sur l'écran, son visage exprimant toute la déception qu'il ressentait.

**&**

Draco entra comme un ouragan dans l'appartement, furieux pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait la petite sang de bourbe n'est-ce pas ? C'était une idée assez folle en effet et Draco constata qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette sensation d'— amour ? de haine ? – qui parcourait son estomac quand il pensait à elle.

Et même si Draco n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il avait essayé de se convaincre à lui-même pendant ces quelques heures passées, quelle raison avait-il de se sentir aussi furieux contre elle ? Etait-ce le fait qu'Hermione avait révélé au grand jour ses sentiments pour lui, ou était-ce le fait qu'elle les lui avait révélés en étant saoule, affectant ainsi sa crédibilité ?

Draco savait qu'il avait franchi la limite et qu'il était allé trop loin avec ses commentaires. Il savait qu'elle serait attristée par ses commentaires – peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il les avait dit en premier - mais il ne s'était pas préparé à la façon dont ses yeux avaient exprimés l'horreur absolu et la douleur. C'était comme s'il avait planté un couteau dans son cœur et qu'il avait continué à le tordre jusqu'à il ne reste plus rien.

Selon Draco, la chose la plus vexante était qu'en disant que "jamais il ne l'aimerai" – les quatre mots qui le hanteraient pour toujours – il avait ruiné toute chance d'être avec elle. Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait absolument – du moins il ne _pensait_ pas qu'il voulait ça – c'était quelque chose qui se cacherait dans les profondeurs de chaque conversation civile qu'ils auraient.

Maintenant il était confronté à un dilemme.

S'il devait faire comme s'il était désolé elle saurait qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il était enclin à l'admettre; même à lui. Et cela ne le ferait jamais, parce qu'il avait une réputation à préserver. Mais l'autre problème était qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop égoïste, dans le cas où cela signifiait que _jamais_ ils ne seraient ensemble.

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Draco alla se verser un grand verre de whisky. La nuit allait être longue.

**&**

Le matin suivant Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête et un plan.

Le premier, facilement remédié par du paracétamol et une flûte à champagne remplie d'eau, était sans doute un résultat de l'absorption peu habituelle d'alcool d'Hermione la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse, même si elle était fière d'elle sur sa capacité à boire de la liqueur mieux que la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait, et cette faiblesse la rendait encore plus déterminée face à son plan.

Elle allait faire regretter Draco de l'avoir rejetée.

Et tandis qu'Hermione était entièrement consciente que son plan était aussi enfantin que mesquin, rien ne l'empêcha de téléphoner à Marie à neuf heures du matin et de la prier de l'emmener faire du shopping. Heureusement, Marie avait évité de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec Hermione et avait, au lieu de cela, accepté sans hésiter.

Ainsi, une heure pus tard, Hermione se retrouva à entrer dans Saks, bras dessus bras dessous avec Marie. Les deux filles semblaient fières, déterminées et en mission. Hermione, pour récupérer sa fierté et Marie – eh bien, Marie était juste heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour voir Draco.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda vivement Marie en oubliant les rayons du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione sourit.

"Je pense que je devrais trouver quelque chose de légèrement 'sexy' pour impressionner Pierre." Marie eu alors une idée lumineuse à l'entente de cette phrase.

"Oh," roucoula Marie avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, "je sais exactement de quoi tu as besoin."

Ainsi soit-il.

Tant que cela emmerderait Draco à un point pas possible, _cela serait parfait_.

Elles entrèrent toutes souriantes dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton _'section Femme'_.

**&**

Sortant de l'ascenseur, elles se regardèrent avec une expression décidée. Pour Marie, faire du shoping était une affaire très sérieuse et, pour une fois dans sa vie, il en était de même pour Hermione.

Hermione avait été humiliée quand elle avait avoué, à moitié saoule, ses nouveaux sentiments à l'égard de Draco, mais elle n'aurait jamais développé ceux-ci si Draco n'avait pas continué à flirter avec elle! Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Ses insinuations sexuelles étaient toujours glissées avec désinvolture dans chaque conversation qu'elle avait avec lui et, elle était supposée savoir qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Il avait dit ça d'une manière si douce et flirteuse qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir tout inventé. Elle aurait du le savoir. Maintenant elle avait honte d'elle et Draco devait probablement passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. Rétrospectivement, Hermione comprit que c'était probablement une sorte de stupide pari qu'il avait dû faire avec les Serpentards. Voyons si Draco pourrait obtenir la "Princesse Gryffondor".

S'en était assez.

Maintenant elle allait le remettre en place de façon la plus blessante possible.

Parcourant les allées à côté de Marie qui choisissait de temps en temps une tenue toujours plus atroce que la dernière, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Draco. Il était là tout était parfait. Heureusement il ne l'avait pas vu... pas encore.

Quand il s'agissait de récupérer sa fierté, Hermione s'abaisserait à faire n'importe quoi. Même si elle ne semblait pas de ce genre, elle était une personne très fière (beaucoup comme Draco) et bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'étaler en public pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait que de cette façon, Draco se sentirait très mal.

Parce que soyons réalistes, les garçons seraient toujours des garçons.

"Ah!" s'écria Marie, "Parfait".

Légèrement décontenancée par les vêtements que Marie avait choisi (_cela peut-il être considéré comme des vêtements ?_ se demanda Hermione, _il n'y a quasiment pas de tissu!_) Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Hermione rentra dans la cabine d'essayage et enleva tous ses vêtements. Elle se regarda avec scepticisme. Pour sûr, Hermione n'avait ni la silhouette ni la peau et les cheveux parfaits, mais elle avait appris avec les années à s'accepter pour ce qu'elle était. Mais maintenant sa confiance en elle vacillait légèrement, peut-être ressemblerait-elle à une idiote et Draco se rappellerait alors qu'il était _heureux_ qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle se glissa dans la robe elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

C'était parfait.

Elle se sentait évidement trop 'découverte'. _Mais c'est le plan_, se rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait hors de la pièce pour faire face à Marie.

"WOW! Tu es magnifique Hermione!" dit Marie avec enthousiasme, "tu devrais porter plus de trucs dans ce genre!"

_Je le ferai si j'étais une salope_, pensa Hermione bien qu'elle approuvait les dires de Marie en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle semblait vraiment mignonne.

Maintenant plan B.

"Hmm ..." murmura-t-elle "je ne suis pas sûre. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un avis _masculin_."

Levant un sourcil et clignant ensuite de l'œil, Marie appela pour Draco pour qu'il vienne.

Au son de la voix de Marie, Draco roula des yeux et commença à avancer en traînant les pieds. Mais dès qu'il vit Hermione ses yeux s'agrandirent face au choc visuel.

"Enlèves moi cette tenue tout de suite!" aboya-t-il plus fort qu'il en avait eu l'intention.

_Oui_, pensa joyeusement Hermione, _ça marche_.

"Tu n'es pas mon père." Argumenta doucement Hermione "Et en plus, je l'aime assez, tu penses que Pierre l'aimera aussi ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Non, parce qu'il ne sera capable de te voir dedans!" répondit Draco d'une voix furieuse.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je vais l'acheter et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas la porter ?" dit Hermione en feignant d'être ignorante de la situation.

Se dirigeant vers lui, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Peux-tu me dire combien ça coute ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il prit gauchement l'étiquette qui était accrochée au dos. Ses mains tremblaient à la fois d'excitation et de fureur. Il l'attrapa par la taille et chuchota dans son oreille.

"Si tu veux la jouer comme ça… " murmura-t-il, "alors je vais faire pareil"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Hermione en jouant l'ignorante. "Je l'achète pour Pierre."

Draco recula, une lueur maniaque dans ses yeux.

"Bien je pense que cela va être difficile vu que nous devons partager notre revenu, et je ne te permettrais certainement _pas_ de gaspiller une semaine de mon salaire."

* * *

**Alors ?**

**_Next in Voyage à Paris_ : des nouvelles des autres "couples", Hermione et Draco se prennent toujours autant la tête...**

**Il serait peut être temps qu'ils se sautent dessus nan ? lol**


	15. CH 15 : L'amour est dans l'air

**Voyage à Paris**

Chapitre 15 : L'Amour est dans l'air

* * *

**Aîe Aîe Aîe **

**J'ai vraiment honte d'avoir mis tant de temps à traduire cette suite. Avec tout les problèmes à la fac, et ceux d'ordres privés, j'en étais arrivée à perdre goût à la traduction. Heureusement que ma chère et tendre marguerite26 est venue à ma rescousse. Elle me suit depuis le début, et n'a jamais prit peur face à toutes mes fautes à corriger. Merci Violaine ! Je t'avais promis ta minute de gloire, tu l'as :)**

**Merci aussi à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui me lisent depuis le début et aux nouveaux qui ont découvert ma traduction il y a peu de temps. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier mon travail !**

**Sur ce, j'en retourne à mon _rockincher_ et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'Amour est dans l'air**

**Pansy et Neville**

"S'il te plaît Pansy, ne me fait pas de mal s'il te plaît!" pleurnicha un Neville tremblant de peur face à une Pansy Parkinson en colère.

"Comment oses-tu!" hurla-t-elle, ses bras s'agitant dangereusement près de la tête de Neville, "Comment oses-tu suggérer que je doive partir travailler maintenant! Ne crois-tu pas que je sois capable de lire l'heure ? Hein ? Dis moi ?"

"Je suis dé-dé-désolé," continua Neville au bord des larmes. Plusieurs fois déjà à Poudlard, Neville avait eu envie de fondre en larmes. Il était rare, cependant, qu'il succombe à ce sentiment et s'écroule. En ce moment, il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui resterait de sa fierté ou de son image.

Pansy, de son coté, semblait s'amuser et souriait tandis qu'elle observait Neville s'éloigner d'elle. Elle était tellement habituée à se tenir tranquille et à donner la permission aux garçons de son dortoir de jouer le rôle de dominateur que ses nouvelles capacités la rendait plus forte et elle s'en servait le plus souvent possible. Quand Neville cassa la machine à café, quand il demanda à Pansy de l'aide avec le lavage, quand il cassa une des chaises, quand il laissa tomber leur appareil photo, quand il perdit la feuille de mission – Pour toutes ces fois-là, ce fut de petites réprimandes, mais alors que la semaine avançait et que Pansy prenait pleinement conscience de son caractère et de son efficacité, elle se retrouvait à crier pour la plus minuscule des choses, se fâchant de plus en plus chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose de bien et échouait.

En vérité, Pansy n'était pas aussi fâchée qu'elle le laissait croire. Elle aimait jouer avec le garçon; elle avait un contrôle total sur lui. Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, il reculait, effrayé de ses poings bagarreurs. La seule chose de bien dans cette situation était qu'elle avait l'avantage d'être une fille. Au cours des années, elle avait appris qu'en étant une fille il était plus facile de se disputer. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas a) riposter b) crier en retour, et c) continuer la dispute avec un mignon clin d'œil et un baiser soufflé dans leur direction. Pansy avait beau être appelée 'bouledogue', elle avait en elle une ruse et une habilité qui la rendait attirante aux yeux des hommes (surtout les Serpentard). Cependant, ce charme ne fonctionnait pas sur les dames.

"Eh bien désolé n'est pas suffisant idiot!" beugla-t-elle, "pourquoi, parmi tout les jeunes de notre année, m'a-t-on foutu avec _toi _?"

Sur ce, Neville décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il n'avait jamais été le plus fort de tous, mais sa taille était un atout et il décida que maintenant était le bon moment pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Il se redressa de manière imposante et s'avança vers Pansy, ses yeux reflétant toute cette colère qui avait été inactive pendant la majorité de sa vie. Il était fâché et ne savait pas jusqu'où il allait aller.

Pansy leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux reflétaient une crainte nouvelle, qui était apparue dans sa poitrine à la vue de la réaction peu habituelle de Neville. Sachant qu'elle devait agir - et agir vite – elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle se leva.

Et l'embrassa.

**&**

**Lavande**** et Ron**

"Merci," murmura Ron qui ajouta, après avoir reçu un regard du propriétaire de magasin, "revenez quand vous voulez."

Il détestait son travail. C'était aussi simple que cela. Alors que la plupart des personnes détestait ce qu'ils faisaient, Ron était sûr d'être le seul qui vraiment, vraiment, _détestait_ son travail. Il était en Australie, qui pour sa part était l'endroit le plus chaud dans le monde, et il était coincé à vendre des _vêtements d'hiver_. C'était ridicule. Lors d'un bon jour il avait un ou deux clients, et ses temps libres il les passait à satisfaire les caprices de son patron.

Pour empirer les choses, Lavande semblait passer un super moment. En tant que surveillante de baignade, elle passait ses journées à traîner sur la plage et reluquer les hommes musclés pendant que des volontaires lui apportaient les citronnades et sodas qu'elle demandait.

Ron regarda tristement vers l'extérieur. C'était un si beau jour.

Et zut, il y avait une belle fille qui entrait dans le magasin.

"Hé!" dit-elle vivement, ses cheveux blonds se balançant autour de ses épaules bronzées, "je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour toi qui es coincé ici toute la journée, donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir te saluer!" Elle sourit.

"Eh bien…c…c'est très gentil de ta part, " murmura Ron le visage rougissant.

"Un étranger à ce que je vois." Elle sourit en remarquant son accent. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de rouquins par ici non plus" ajouta-t-elle en indiquant ses cheveux.

"Sammy, " dit-elle en tendant sa main.

"Ron, " répondit-il. Puis il ajouta, "enchanté de te rencontrer. "

"De même," répondit-elle en souriant. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant. "Tu sais, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose."

Embarrassé, Ron la regarda fixement en attendant de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle commença à déboutonner lentement son haut, et sourit à la vue des yeux de Ron qui s'élargissaient sous le choc. C'était très nouveau pour lui - il ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point les filles à l'extérieur de Poudlard étaient faciles à vivre et s'il l'avait su, il ne se serait jamais ennuyé avec Lavande et d'autres. Toujours en train de regarder avec impatience sa poitrine, il ne pût voir le regard sournois sur le visage de la fille. Elle parût satisfaite de la stupidité de Ron.

Soudainement, elle sortit une arme à feu de sa chemise et elle la dirigea vers Ron. Elle inclina la tête vers la caisse enregistreuse et Ron s'empressa de l'ouvrir, remettant l'argent sans aucune pensée. Elle fit apparaître un sac d'une des poches de son pantalon et fourra tout dedans. En tenant toujours l'arme à feu, elle s'approcha de Ron qui était maintenant d'un blanc pâle, choqué par ce qui lui arrivait. Il pouvait voir son haut à demi ouvert et, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, elle l'attira pour un baiser passionné.

"Coupez!"

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers le directeur afin de s'assurer qu'il était content de la dernière scène.

"C'était génial Ronald et toi aussi Annabelle! Prenez dix minutes pendant que nous changeons la scène et Mlle Brown, assurez vous que la prochaine tenue d'Annabelle est prête!"

Lavande s'approcha sautillante tout en tenant les vêtements d'Annabelle, et Ron s'assit dans sa chaise d'acteur blasonnée de _Ronald Weasley_ au dos.

Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer Hollywood.

**&**

**Harry et Ginny**

"J'aime bien cet endroit", roucoula Ginny alors qu'Harry et elle étaient assis dehors sur le balcon, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime", murmura Harry à son oreille, "toi".

Ginny se tourna vers lui le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

"Oh Harry," roucoula-t-elle doucement en se penchant pour l'embrasser, "je t'aime aussi."

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la remit derrière son oreille. Il caressa sa joue affectueusement et se rapprocha encore plus près de son visage.

"Ginny," dit-il comme une sorte d'aveu, "je ne pourrait pas m'imaginer passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

Il prit sa main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Que veux-tu dire Harry ?" demanda Ginny en un chuchotement, trop effrayée pour exprimer pleinement ses espoirs intérieurs.

"Je t'aime vraiment," dit-il. "Je ... je ..." il hésitait sur les mots. Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire combien il aimait la femme assise à côté de lui. Il savait que ce qu'il essayait de dire était une chose puissante à dire pour quelqu'un de si jeune, mais il s'était décidé, bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés en Sicile, à vivre avec Ginny pour le reste de ses jours.

Les yeux de Ginny regardaient sciemment son petit ami.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire," commença-t-elle lentement. Elle se leva de son rocking chair, prit ses mains et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison, vers leur chambre à coucher. Harry la suivit avec excitation, espérant qu'ils allaient faire ce qu'il _pensait_ qu'ils allaient faire.

"Ginny," demanda Harry, "es-tu sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? "

"Harry," avertit Ginny avec un sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage, "Ce n'est _pas_ le moment de commencer à se plaindre."

Ils entrèrent tout les deux, souriants, dans la chambre.

**&**

Plus ou moins une heure plus tard, Harry se pencha vers Ginny et embrassa son front. Puis, se tournant pour lui faire face, il murmura :

"Ron va me tuer."

**&**

**Hermione et Draco**

Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation il y a peu et maintenant étaient tristes, comprit que ce qu'il disait était vrai. La robe _était_ chère et, même s'ils ne faisaient pas partis de cette compétition, elle n'aurait jamais pût se permettre de l'acheter. Résignée, elle fit chemin arrière vers la cabine mais Marie ne l'entendit pas de cette manière.

"Non, non Draco," dit-elle, "pas besoin d'être jaloux, je sais que _tu_ ne veux pas que Pierre voit Hermione dans cette tenue, mais honnêtement, cela ne signifie pas que _je_ ne l'achèterai pas pour elle!"

Après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil de façon rusée, Marie attira Draco tout près d'elle et chuchota, "si tu veux, je peux en acheter une pour moi aussi."

Souriante, elle demanda à Hermione de retirer la robe puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?" cracha Draco, "je sais que jamais tu ne surmonteras le fait je n'aimerai pas ton charmant-petit-cul-de-Moldu, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu peux faire ce genre de conneries."

Hermione sortit du magasin le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai un cul charmant? Merci," dit-elle en riant tout en suivant les pas de Marie. Elle roulait des hanches un peu plus qu'à son habitude...

**&**

Furieux, Draco entra comme un ouragan dans l'appartement. Après avoir eu à faire à Hermione et Marie le matin, il ne s'était pas calmé de l'après-midi et avait même été ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt pour lui crier après.

Tout en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, Draco passa en revue le discours qu'il avait planifié sur le trajet du retour, discours qui incluait dans les grandes lignes, "si j'avais ma baguette magique, je te jetterai un Avada Kedavra pour les siècles à venir". Mais alors qu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut complètement étonné par ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione et Marie dansaient et sautaient dans le salon au son d'une musique invisible. Elles étaient attachées à un fil blanc les connectant d'oreille à d'oreille. Hermione tenait une petite boîte rose et, à la vue de Draco elle commença à chanter avec Marie, _"Tu es tellement vaniteuuux ... tu penses probablement que cette chanson est pour toiiii,"_ à son grand désespoir. Parce que premièrement, elles étaient complètement sourdes et deuxièmement, il n'arriva pas à comprendre d'où venait cette musique.

Alors que les filles étaient toujours en train de danser, il devenait de plus en plus énervé à chaque seconde. Chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, les filles ne pouvaient visiblement rien entendre. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient c'était Draco ouvrant et fermant sa bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Quand la chanson fut finie, Hermione retira la chose blanche de son oreille.

"Tu disais quelque chose?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"D'ou venait la musique ?" voulu savoir Draco furieux.

"Oh, de ça," dit-elle en secouant son nouvel iPod devant lui, "n'est-il pas mignon ? Pierre me l'a donné!" mentit-elle, (c'était Marie qui le lui avait acheté en fait). Celle-ci, qui n'écoutait pas et regardait fixement à Draco avec crainte, approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Pierre était là?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh oui," mentit _de nouveau_ Hermione. Elle fut étonnée de voir comment ce mensonge lui était facilement venu, "depuis que nous sommes rentrées de nos folies dans les magasins."

"Je t'interdis de faire entrer un garçon dans cet appartement," dit finalement Draco.

"Eh bien," ricana Hermione, "il n'est plus vraiment un _garçon_."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire!" menaça Draco.

Hermione ne bougea plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco lui criait après, mais cette fois-ci il était furieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si fâché contre elle. A Poudlard, il lui crierait des insultes de l'autre fin du couloir, mais maintenant c'était différent. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et en colère.

"Marie, peut-être que tu devrais y aller," dit tranquillement Hermione. La fille, qui bougeait la tête au rythme de son iPod, sortit complètement inconsciente de la situation.

L'appartement était silencieux, mais Hermione pouvait toujours entendre les mots de Draco se répercuter autour d'elle.

"Tu sais quoi," chuchota lentement Hermione, "je commence à apprécier le fait que 'tu ne m'aimeras jamais', parce que je me rends compte, jour après jour, quel trou du cul cruel et insupportable tu es!"

"Bien, que veux-tu que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je veux que tu…," commença Hermione en réfléchissant raisonnablement à ce qu'elle avait besoin qu'il fasse. Elle était agacée et lui l'avait poussée au-delà de ses limites, mais évidemment il se rachetait en cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner. "…aille me chercher de la nourriture, parce que j'ai invité M. Riley pour le dîner."

"Errr," marmonna Draco qui visiblement n'était pas en position d'argumenter ; quoiqu'il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à s'amuser. Il secoua sa tête de mauvaise grâce, "Parfait".

"Ok, je vais noter les choses sur un bout de papier et je te donnerais l'argent," dit Hermione légèrement étonnée de le voir désireux de se rendre utile. McGonagall serait fière, elle sourit à elle même. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il avait volontairement laissé tomber. _Peut-être que les choses vont bien se passer._

Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle sache que ce n'était seulement que le début d'une longue série de disputes qui arriveraient la semaine suivante.

**&**

"Je suis épuisé," gémit Draco alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le divan deux bonnes heures plus tard.

"T'en as mis du temps!" fit remarquer Hermione d'une façon amicale. "Je vais préparer le dîner." Elle entra dans la cuisine et ajouta ensuite, "Au fait, merci."

"Mmm,"murmura Draco en allumant la TV. Depuis ces derniers jours, il était devenu accro à la chaîne des sports, particulièrement le Football américain.

Une heure plus tard, une Hermione paniquée couru hors de la cuisine.

"Draco!" dit-elle, "J'ai seulement quatre oranges!"

"Ce que mon bébé veut, mon bébé l'a, d'accord ?" répondit-il en se concentrant toujours sur le jeu et non pas sur Hermione.

"Urr ... 'le bébé' voulait 12 oranges," dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Draco la regarda brièvement et cria par la suite "Oh, allez pas ça !" à l'écran. En voyant le regard exaspéré d'Hermione il dit, "Pourquoi voudrais-tu douze oranges ?"

Hermione, qui respirait lentement, murmura, "Parce que je suis en train de faire un centre de table avec 12 oranges."

"Donc, techniquement personne ne va les manger ? Ce sont juste des oranges d'exposition?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais," dit Hermione en levant les sourcils, "Ce sont des oranges de décoration, à mettre au milieu de la table. Devant tous les autres. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça amusant, mais je ne peux pas remplir un vase avec quatre oranges!"

Draco, qui essayait de trouver une façon de la faire partir afin qu'il puisse regarder le match tranquillement, suggéra, "Peut-être que tu pourrais tout simplement utiliser un verre ou quelque chose d'autre. Nous pourrions avoir une version plus petite d'un centre de table," proposa-t-il en buvant une petite gorgée de son soda.

"Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser un verre!" dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré.

"Tu sais quoi, pourquoi ne nous débarrassons pas de cette idée de 'centre de table', et tu pourrais ajouter les oranges au repas," suggéra Draco. "De cette manière, nous pourrions faire un meilleur repas contre quelque chose de visuellement agréable à regarder."

Exaspérée, Hermione regarda tout autour de la pièce en agitant ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Que – qu'es-tu en train de faire ?" demanda-t-elle hystériquement.

"Je ... j'ai eu une longue journée" soupira Draco. "Mes pieds me font si mal."

"Oh, bien j'ai passé cette dernière heure à cuisiner, et auparavant j'ai nettoyé l'appartement afin que M. Riley n'ait pas peur de marcher ici! Allez - s'il te plaît met la table!"

"Mais 'Mione,' " dit-il en essayant de la supplier comme Ron, "tu as fait un si bon travail, tu ne veux pas le finir par toi-même afin d'avoir la fierté personnelle d'avoir accompli cette tâche ?"

Le fixant du regard elle dit d'un air glacial, "Met la table !"

Tout en retournant dans la cuisine, Hermione continua à écouter ses pauvres excuses.

"Penses-tu que, quand M. Tour Eiffel était fatigué de finir son travail, il demandait à deux ou trois autres mecs de le faire ? 'Hé camarades'," mima-t-il, "'pourriez-vous lever les dernières poutres pour moi ?' Non il ne le faisait pas. Et regarde ce qu'il a créé! Un chef-d'œuvre!" Puis il pointa du doigt la table et la regarda d'un air persuasif.

Hermione, qui se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine, dit, "Et penses-tu que quand ' Mr. Tour Eiffel' a demandé douze poutres, il en a eu seulement quatre ?"

"Tu sais," dit Draco en regardant derrière lui l'écran, "toute cette discussion m'épuise. Et maintenant, je me trouve dans l'obligation de regarder les informations pour voir ce que j'ai manqué," dit-il en indiquant le match sur l'écran.

"Prends une douche alors!" hurla Hermione de la cuisine. "Parce que c'est ce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive. Il va sonner à la porte et ensuite je serai forcée de le faire entrer et de le distraire alors que je n'aurais même pas mis la table ou fait cuire le repas!"

"Tu as tout à fait raison," dit Draco en essayant de l'ignorer, "Je prendrai une douche. Juste après que ce quart-temps soit fini d'accord ?"

"_Draco_..."

_Dring-Dring_

"Merde! Il est ici," soupira-t-elle. "Dépêche toi, met la table!"

"Euh... je vais prendre une douche maintenant," dit Draco se dirigeant en toute hâte vers la salle de bains.

"Draco," siffla-t-elle, "Draco!". Mais il était déjà parti dans la salle de bains.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se força à sourire et utilisa ses doigts pour brosser rapidement ses cheveux.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit comme elle avait vu sa mère faire quand elle recevait des gens, elle sourit gracieusement et accueillit son invité dans sa maison.

Elle reviendrait à Draco plus tard.

* * *

**Sources:**

La chanson chantée par Marie et Hermione s'appelle _Tu es tellement vaniteux _de Carly Simon.

Le débat sur les oranges est inspiré du film_ La rupture_. (d'après l'auteur)

* * *

**Bon eh bien j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre !!**

**Comme d'habitude, je ne vous ordonne pas de reviewer avant la publication d'un nouveau chapitre, parce que tout ce que je fais, je le fais par plaisir. Mais si l'envie vous prenait de vouloir me laisser un pti mot n'hésitez pas. **

**Next in _Voyage à Paris_:** "C'est ta petite amie?" -- "La seule et unique" -- La passion explosa au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent...


End file.
